


此一时，彼一时

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Background Het, Background Slash, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Meet the Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutant Rights, Past Child Abuse, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Texting, Underage Drinking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译，原作：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4549839/">Math Reasons</a>，作者：pearl_o, pocky_slash<br/><br/>“妈妈说Erik一直都知道自己想要什么，只不过有时候他需要一段时间才能想通。”Ruth说。<br/>第一年的第一周，遇见Erik的第一个晚上，Charles就爱上了他。两年的友谊、冒险、争论、胡闹和秘密，再加上暑假的拜访之后，Erik开始有感觉了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 彼一时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Math Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549839) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o), [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> 关于CP：Charles和Erik在一起之前都跟别人有过恋爱关系，如Charles和Moira、Hank及一个原创女性角色，Erik和Janos及多个原创男性角色。所有的露骨性爱描写都是Charles和Erik之间的，包括EC的插入式性爱及CE暗示。  
> 警告：未成年饮酒；吸食大麻；虐待儿童（过去式）  
> 其他关键词：有能力校园AU；原作设定的残障人士；原作设定的犹太人；亲热；性玩具；变种人权利；兄妹关系；打洞；见家长；家庭；轻微“伤害/治愈”；短信

Charles爱上了Erik Lehnsherr，就在开学第一周，就在他参加的第一个学校派对上。

他当时没怎么放在心上。他才十八岁，却已经忘记自己爱过多少人了。说不定有几十个。上个月，他结束了与家人同度的可怕假期，坐飞机回家的时候，爱上了邻座的女孩。她跟他说起她的马和她深爱的骑术时，大脑像火花一般闪耀。整个航程、甚至是几个小时之后，Charles都神魂颠倒。就在他搬进学校宿舍的前一周，他爱上了老家星巴克的咖啡师，一个健谈的波多黎各男孩。他用降温能力做冰咖啡和卡布奇诺，精神意识还会散发出一种凉凉的镇静感。

Charles爱得轻易，爱得深。以及，爱得短暂。

一般来说。

那时候他觉得刚刚发生的这场迷恋也不过如此——一头跌进去，爱上那个性感热情、嗓音嘹亮的变种男孩，他站在椅子上，激动地痛骂人类制度，然后跟一个一般意义上帅气时髦的男孩跳舞，伴着律动的舞曲，随着旋律淫荡摆胯。

实际上Charles没跟那个派对上的男孩说过话，但无所谓，他的大脑美极了——就像灯塔一般照亮了整个房间，Charles见所未见。没说过话也不妨碍Charles在那天晚上、在第二天晚上编织一连串荒唐的幻想，比如他们天生一对。他想起那个男孩包裹在低腰牛仔裤里的漂亮臀线、教训整个房间的人时思绪纯粹得惊人的弹动，笑了笑自己。

他的感情急切、真诚又热烈，但——呃，这才开学第一周呢。毕竟，Charles还会遇上百来号人，说不定有很多人都幽默、好笑、有趣、好看且迷人，拥有所有那些总能令他融化的特质。

直到周二早上，他才意识到这一回可能不大一样。几乎所有Charles想修的专业课、还有很多选修课都要求学生先修变种人生物学导论。他得解决这门低级别的课，才能深入高级的科学课程。

第一堂课，教授基本上就在逐字逐句地读课程大纲。读完还剩十五分钟，Charles感觉到教室里的其他学生忽然精神起来，他们期盼着提前下课——希望突然粉碎，那个派对上的男孩举手提问了。差不多算提问吧，某种意义上他更像是慷慨陈词。

派对上的Charles头脑不清，心情激动，身边都是些一样紧张刺激的人，他没怎么听那个男孩的演讲内容，只注意他的口气和信心了。那时候没什么，因为Charles喝高了，快活又兴奋，放松地漂浮在身边人醉酒的思绪之上。但现在是课堂，有人为了自己的目的扭曲科学规律，Charles的忍耐是有底线的。

不管他有多么性感。

“我们，”男孩说，“注定成为更优越的物种，最终存活的物种。”他表面上是跟教授说，但Charles看得出来他还希望激起其他学生的热切回应。有几个人显得感兴趣——还有几个人欣喜若狂——但大部分人似乎都只盯着时钟。男孩已经说了快五分钟，还有十分钟才正式下课。

“智人杀死尼安德特人，”男孩继续道，Charles脸抽了抽。教授似乎觉得好笑，Charles不用读心也看的出来，他打算让这个男孩吹完了再驳倒，但Charles忍不下去了。十分钟是很长的。“我不是说我们要杀死人类，但既然趋势如此，我们不应当设法凌驾于他们之上吗？”

Charles大笑。他忍不住。他马上捂住嘴巴，但已经迟了——每个人都望着他。

“怎么了？”男孩问道，目光睥睨着Charles。他犯蠢的样子也很帅，真不公平。

“你说的只是……过时很久很久的科学，”Charles解释道，“是的，我知道那是Eisenhardt引证的理论，那篇糟糕的《变种人偏见说》——”

“《变种人优越论》。”男孩尖锐地说。Charles没理他。

“——但那是几十年前科学界公认的说法。生物学不是这样的。是的，X基因群中的变异可能会让我们中的一些人拥有不同的超能力，但并不一定总会带来优越——很多拥有相同变异的人生来就有缺陷，能力 **加剧** 了他们的弱点，而非减少。其中区别只在于多了一个附属物。科学不是所谓的‘强者’用来统治所谓‘弱者’的武器。更何况你叫嚷的科学是大错特错的歪理。”

这个时候Charles就应该马上不爱那个派对上的神秘男孩了。他一直等着，但那个男孩盯他的眼神让他无暇他顾。

“Xavier先生说得对，”教授说，“接下来的十六周，我们就会详细地讨论为什么Xavier先生是对的、为什么Lehnsherr先生的观点需要跟上时代。请预习教科书的第一章，读完网上‘第一课’的部分。周四见。”

Charles觉得其他学生都松了一口气。学生们背上书包，教室里叽叽喳喳，教授开始收拾了，Charles却还盯着那个他本该果断放弃喜欢的男孩，一边等着往门口的路清干净，方便他的轮椅通行。他并不觉得自己多么羞涩，但他急切地想要离开教室，离开这场遭遇。这才是第一周，第三堂课，他还不想树敌。

没机会逃走了，那个男孩拎起包，穿过教室向Charles走来。

“你叫什么名字？”他一走近就问。教室现在几乎空了，只有三个穿着紧身牛仔裤和复古上衣的男孩一同留在门边。

“Charles。”

“我叫Erik，”他抱起手臂，“你是变种人吗？”

他问得直白。然而，Charles认识Erik才两个小时左右，却已经开始觉得他只会这种说话方式了。

“是的，”Charles说，“我是心电感应者。”

Erik眼睛亮了。“真的？酷。但那也不能解释你为什么站在人类那边。”

这一点火花就足以点燃Charles了。他把包放在膝盖上，开始向门口滑去。

“没有什么‘那边’！”他说，“没有什么我们和他们。实际上，我们都是一样的。我们绝不是另一个物种。”

“我们应该是。”Erik跟着他。Charles本来打算在下午上课之前吃午餐，但现在也许回宿舍比较好。

“那是什么意思？”Charles问，“你到底懂不懂那是什么意思，科学意义上？”

Erik耸肩。他停下来，让Charles先过，然后跟上来。Charles注意到，那几个时髦的男孩跟上了他。他猜他们是Erik的朋友，打算无视他们。

“有关系吗？”Erik问，回到Charles的轮椅侧。

“有！”Charles坚持道，“有关系！你不能为了你的宣传册里那些听起来很酷的的话，就撇下几个世纪的科学探索！”

“我没有宣传册，”Erik答道，然后说，“我应该有吗，你觉得呢？我觉得学校里的变种人联合会太保守了，我想自己办一家。你觉得‘兄弟会’这个名字怎么样？”

“我觉得女权社团要有意见了。”Charles说。

“ **我** 觉得是个好主意！”他们身后的一个男孩大声说。Erik怀疑地回头看了一眼，但没有再作关注。

“你是变种人研究系的吗？”Erik问。他挥挥手，打开大楼的双扇门，让他们俩一同出去。他一定是个念力移物者，或者那之类的。他都没有抬头， **仍然** 用那种锐利的目光望着Charles。他帅得太不公平了。

“我学变种人演化与遗传。”Charles说。

“啊，棒，”Erik说，“所以你还真懂科学啊。”

Charles翻了个白眼，然后想起他的宿舍。他的直觉是对的——最好不去食堂，假如他想在重新回到人群中之前独处一会儿的话。

“不像你。”

“我是变种人研究系的。”Erik继续说，就好像Charles刚刚什么都没说似的。

“当然了。”Charles说。

“这儿是全国水平最高的。”Erik说。

他没说错。Charles家族跟哈佛有关系，他却还是选择了克莱蒙山大学，完全是因为这儿的庞大的变种人口和雄厚的变种人师资力量。

“我希望你准备好了养成听见和接受各种不同观点的习惯。”Charles说，“而不是仅仅执着于你的固有观念。否则你还是不来上学的好。”

哪怕在他自己听来，这些话也有点儿呛人。但Erik笑了，突然又灿烂。他的牙齿太多了，又是一件 **本该** 让他不那么帅的事儿。

“我会好好把握大学时光的，”Erik说，“相当兴奋。”

Charles喜欢他那种轻松自信的坦白。他已经见了好多看起来一点儿也不兴奋的新生——他真是想不通——还有的人虽然兴奋却想装酷。

Erik两边耳朵都有很多洞。Charles愿意打赌他一定精心打造了自己的休闲时尚衣柜。Charles本来打算把他归为那种肯定在意别人眼中的酷的人。

他们穿过院子，到了Charles的宿舍。Charles停在大门前，拿包里的门卡。他今早没有把卡妥帖放进钱包，而是在吃完早餐后随便扔了进去。现在他后悔了。他在各种东西里摸来摸去（说真的，也许他不需要带这么多书和本子），Erik眨眨眼，自从离开理科教学楼之后头一次看了看周围的环境。

“这不是食堂。”

“不是啊，”Charles同意道，“这是我的宿舍。”

“噢，也是我的宿舍。行了，我来搞定。”Erik说。他挥了挥手，咔嗒一声，电子传感器灯从红变绿，锁开了。这么说，他的能力比一般的念力移物更复杂，也更有趣，Charles想。虽然所有的变种能力都很有趣，但还是有区别。Erik又做了个手势，一秒之后门就开了。Charles进门，Erik仍然跟在他后面。不过他很快就关了门，他的那些时髦朋友进不来了。

“我住三楼，”Erik说，“我室友是二代普通人 [ Baseline，指变种人双亲生下的人类。]，头脑简单四肢发达。不过我觉得他也不是那么糟糕。”

Charles住无障碍单人间，在大楼拐角楼梯旁。门上贴的剪纸拼着他的名字——宿管特别热情，虽然这种装饰有点儿幼稚，毕竟出自他的好意。Charles在剪纸下面挂了一块白板，不过目前还没有人留言。

“我房间到了。”Charles说。

Erik期盼地低头看他。远处看他的眼睛是蓝的，但近处看却是不同深浅的复杂混合色。

“……你想进来吗？”

“对！”

Charles得承认自己有点儿混乱。他依然——依然！——迷恋的男孩跟着他进了房间，扑通一声在Charles的床上坐下，好像这儿是他家。总的来说，跟Charles某些荒唐的幻想差别不大，但细节处却古怪极了。比如说，Charles不太清楚事情是怎么发生的。再比如，他觉得Erik不像是调情。

“你应该把你的手机给我。”Erik说。

“我应该？”Charles开始在书桌上清理书包，把书本叠成一摞。还有他的门卡，藏在最底下。

“这样我就可以给你我的手机号了。”

“什么？”Charles问。但显然，Erik已经解释完了，他伸开五指，Charles的手机就从包前的袋子中跳了出来，啪的一声落在他摊开的手掌里。他滑开手机——Charles第一百次提醒自己，要记得上锁——然后敲了几个数字。没过一会儿，Erik的手机叫起来。他从太过紧身的牛仔裤口袋中拿出手机，也弄了一下。

“好了。”最后他说。Charles的手机又飞回书桌，稳稳地落在书旁。

“那现在……”Charles提示道。

“现在我们就能发信息了。”Erik用一种夸张的耐心语气说，就好像那个跟踪陌生人又闯人家宿舍的疯子是Charles一样。

“噢。”Charles说。

“你去了星期六晚上的变种人联合会派对，对吧？”Erik继续说，“我记得我感应到了轮椅。你打算加入联合会吗？我在考虑，但我真的不喜欢他们发展的方向，而且我觉得他们不会把我一个新人的想法当回事。所以也许我最好创办一个自己的变种人社团。”

对话完全脱离了Charles的掌控。Erik就那么自在地坐在他床上，就好像他们熟识多年似的。他的手放在肚子上，就在牛仔裤和掀起的T恤之间露出来的那块皮肤上。Charles得 **集中精神** 。他从奔涌的思绪中随便挑了一个问题。

“你 **感应** 到了轮椅？”他问。Erik的目光亮了。

“是啊，我还没说呢！”Erik答道。他在半空中抬起手，Charles的半数物品都飞起来了，飘在各种平面上的一英尺处。

不对，不是Charles的半数物品，而是Charles的物品中特定的某一类。

“金属？”他猜测。Erik咧开嘴笑，牙齿全都露出来了。

“基本上？差不多。”Erik说，“我可以操纵磁场，最实际的效果就是漂浮和操纵铁磁的东西。但我也可以用电做很酷的事情，比如，地球磁场？不过那些都太高级了。一步一步来，你懂吧。”

不用看Erik脸上的笑容，Charles也知道自己看起来有多么惊奇。

“ **太** 厉害了，”他说，“我以前从来没有听说过。再跟我说点！”

“真的？”Erik问。Charles迅速点头。他克制住做笔记的欲望——那样的话可能会很古怪，他不想显得古怪。或者说，呃，不想显得比现在更加古怪。或者说，比Erik更古怪，他真是古怪极了，但他的古怪明显很酷，Charles永远也做不到。

Erik又花了二十分钟谈他的变种能力，还让Charles问了他一连串的问题。他下堂课要迟到了，离开房间时却还在说话，喊着他们过一会儿再谈，因为Charles还没告诉他是否同意跟他一同组建新的变种人学生社团，而且Erik还有别的事儿想问他。然后Erik走了，回到了外面的世界，留下晕晕乎乎的Charles。

真泄气，他还是那么地爱Erik。他看到了Erik有缺陷的、普通的一面，爱意却没有消减，一点儿也没有。实际上，忍受了Erik的缺陷、自大等等之后，他似乎是 **更** 爱Erik了。

尽管如此，他还是有点儿兴奋。Charles想，今朝有酒今朝醉。

后来，他为这句箴言很是高兴。那天下午他下了统计课，发现手机上有三条未读信息。他去吃饭，还没开吃Erik就坐到了他的对面，然后马上开讲，就好像他们刚谈了一半似的。

Erik性格强势得像是飓风、像是压路机。而他如此地、毫不掩饰地专注于你的感觉既讨人喜欢，又让他觉得受用极了。

没有必要自欺欺人，Charles已经沦陷了。


	2. 此一时

Erik极其擅长穿过校园的同时单手发短信的技能。他有能力，大部分人随身携带的金属也很多，所以通常能够找出一条畅通的道路。此外，他阴沉的表情基本上也确保了这一点。他当然可以不发短信，可Charles看电视的习惯蠢成那样，尽快尽多地嘲笑他就是Erik的责任。放春假时他不得不同家人团聚，失去了嘲笑Charles连续看了一个星期装潢节目的机会——他得快点弥补损失。

他一路都在发短信，进了宿舍，上了二楼，这时才撞上一个人。不过，他从手机上抬起视线预备瞪人时，惊得后退一步。

“噢，”他说，“是你。”

理所当然，他站在Janos的门外——撞到的当然是Janos。

“是啊。”Janos干脆地说。

表面上，Janos和Erik来克莱蒙的三个半学期中交往过的每一个人一模一样。首先，他是变种人，而且帅气、时髦、酷得傲气，床上活儿好。不过，跟别人不一样的是，他有点儿……强势。Erik交往的大部分人一般都听他的话，不会管他。Janos在他们闲暇时应该做什么、他们应该花多长时间在一起的问题上自有主张。有种……古怪的新鲜感。

但主要是烦人。

“进门吗，还是怎么的？”Erik问，抖了抖脚，一边等Charles的回复。不等手机震动，他就感觉到了电脉冲，所以他不用看屏幕，但他还是看了——条件反射。不过，还是没有短信。

“不。”Janos再次说。还有，Janos就是这样——不爱说话。其他人大多都想唠叨得他耳朵生茧，谈论……呃，主要是谈论他。他们觉得他的想法很棒、变种人议题的重要性、他们对他喜欢的变种人音乐的意见、他们觉得他很辣……Janos话比较少。这在床上挺惹火，但另一方面也让人不安。

“呃，好吧？”Erik问，“听着，你发短信的时候我跟你说了，我有一个小时左右的时间，然后要去图书馆跟Charles自习，所以你要是想上床——”

“我不想上床。”Janos说。Erik偷偷地又看了一眼手机。也许他应该穿过院子，从Charles的手中夺走那本书，假如他“忙”得都没空回复Erik的精彩笑话的话。

“那……你是想抽大麻吗？”Erik问。他再次望向Janos。他有点烦了。“你应该早点跟我说，我一样都没带，东西都在房间。”

“我以后都完全不想上床了。”Janos说，“我受够了。”他在他们俩中间来回比划。Erik偏过头，瞅着他。他不想……谈？不想站在走廊？

“你受够了……站着？”Erik问。有时候他的寡言超级烦人，其他人至少能顺利回答他的问题。Erik又看了一下手机。

“不！”Janos厉声说，“我受够了这种事！你明显一点儿都不放在心上！我以为跟别人说的不一样，但是……你就不关心。”

“我关心很多事情。”Erik说。真的，Charles老是笑话他关心太过，什么都想做，什么变种人事业都想参加，说得像是他有讨论关心太过的资格似的。Ruth发个抱怨今天不愉快的蠢帖子，Charles都要给她发暖心的Facebook私信。

“你……真的听不明白？”Janos问。“我们完了！”

Erik眨眨眼。Janos抱起胳膊，却没有再加解释。谜题快解开了。

“你……你要跟我分手吗？”Erik最后问。

“明显啊！”Janos大声喊道，走廊那边的宿管都伸出头瞪他们了。

“噢。”Erik说。他又眨眨眼。

“你是不是傻啊？我明显就是在分手！”Janos嘶声道，瞪着宿管，然后又瞪Erik。

“这种事以前真的从来没有发生在我身上。”Erik对他说。

“应该多发生几次。”Janos咕哝道，然后他打开门进去了，Erik觉得他主要是想把门甩在Erik的脸上。

Erik站在那儿，盯着门看了一会儿，思索良久。

然后，一如每次他被某个蠢男友烦的不行的时候，他转身找Charles去了。

穿过校园、小跑爬上图书馆的楼梯的五分钟里，他还在想。但直到他到了他们最喜欢的那张桌子前，Erik依旧非常困惑。

Charles把东西摊得到处都是，占的地方够三个人用了。他皱着眉头，咬着下唇，目光在手提电脑和面前打开的两本大部头之间徘徊，偶尔停下来打几个字。Erik站着看了他一会儿，才坐进桌子对面的椅子里。

“嘿，”Charles心不在焉地说，都没有从书上抬眼，“你来早了。”

平常Erik会为了Charles没有尽快回复他的短信而刁难他，但今天他只是在桌上犹疑地弹了弹手指。“我觉得……Janos和我刚刚分手了。”

Charles嗤笑。“你觉得？”

“错，”Erik说，“不对，我们绝对是分手了。只是不太对劲。”

“有什么不对劲的？”Charles往前翻了几页，“你总是跟他们分手。”

“问题就在这里。”Erik脱口而出，“他跟我分手的。”

Charles终于为此抬头看他了。他一脸不可置信，Erik觉得有点儿安慰，至少他不是唯一吃惊的人。

“我知道！”Erik说，“我不——怎么说？我不知道发生了什么。不对劲，是吧？”

Charles还在盯着他。“你不知道发生了什么？”他重复道。

Erik点头，期盼地望着Charles，看他明不明白——Charles很擅长读懂别人的心，并且总能在Erik不懂时提醒他——但Charles又多望了他一会儿，然后摇摇头，回去摆弄电脑了。

Erik不太清楚自己期盼的是什么，反正不止现在这样。就算Charles不给他解释，至少可以多表现一点儿同情心。Erik越想越觉得不爽，他以前从来没有……被那么拒绝过。他感觉不太舒服，真的。他并没有多喜欢Janos，但是……他一点儿不喜欢这种感觉。

“我就是不明白，”他说，身子靠向桌子，尽可能远地入侵桌子对面Charles的私人空间，“为什么会有人跟我分手呢？”

“我一个理由都想不出来。”Charles说。他还在打字，还是没有表现出Erik平常以为他会表现的那种同情。Erik头耷拉在桌上，可怜兮兮地望着Charles。一般来说这种举动至少可以赢来一个Charles的白眼。“别这么看我，把书打开，Erik。你比Janos好，你都没有真正喜欢过他，你没有真正喜欢过他们中的任何一个人。别乱想了，学习吧。”

既然Charles不愿意倾听他的心声，也许学习至少可以让他分神。他叹口气，伸手拿包。他本来打算在来图书馆之前回趟宿舍，所以他现在没带手提电脑，不过他还有笔记本，可以复习笔记。

“很好，”Erik刚打开活页夹，Charles便说道，“专心做点别的事情。过一两天你就一点儿都不在乎Janos了。”

Erik专心看笔记。

两天后，Erik还是在想Janos的事。

这回他们在Charles的房间。他们已经在图书馆、食堂、课间、Erik的房间（那个蠢货预科室友也在旁听）和学生中心讨论过Janos为什么甩他这个问题了。目前为止，Charles没有提出任何建议，除了告诉Erik他是个混蛋、蠢货、非常讨厌之外。他说的都是事实，但春假之前Erik也是这样啊，那时候Janos做Erik的男朋友还很高兴呢。今天，Charles又在试图学习，而Erik在他身后踱步。

“我就是不明白。”他嘟囔。

“我的天哪，杀了我吧。”Charles说。Erik听见Charles以头撞桌的声音。

“我是说，”Erik继续说，“我聪明。我知道我聪明。那个，我还是学校里仅有的五个关心变种人音乐的人。而且我很辣。我是说，我很确定我辣。我很辣，对吧？”

“你当然辣了，”Charles嘟囔道，“拜托，我们能谈点别的什么吗？你的自尊真的那么脆弱？”

Erik无视了“当然”之后Charles说的所有的话。

“而且，我是说，客观意义上的很辣，对吧？那个，不是一般般的辣，”他继续说，“以一到十分的标准，我很辣。”他停下来，给Charles同意的时间。沉默得太久，他用脚抵了抵Charles的背。

“你得十分！”Charles厉声说，“我要看书。”Erik翻了个白眼。

“你要是不认真——”也许Charles是对的，也许他应该停止乱想，继续前进，再找个人上床。

“我很认真地对待了你这个愚蠢的游戏，”Charles说，“现在给我五分钟的清静，行吗！”

过去两天来，Erik脑中有许许多多的感觉、思绪和噪音都在翻腾，来不及梳理。一瞬间它们全都安静下来了，Erik一想到Charles给他的外表打分、Charles那样地望着他、评价他的外表，腹中就有种古怪的坠感，他在想为什么。

还有，Charles刚刚都不用看他，就已经知道了，就已经有答案了。

他有许多需要思考、需要理解的。说实话，有点儿难以置信，毕竟Erik觉得自己那么辣。

“认真的？”他又问。他没有再踱步，靠在了Charles旁边的书桌上，怀疑地俯视着他。Charles把书抱在胸口，耳朵有点儿红。他抬头看Erik，态度坚决，却有些慌张。

“认真的。”他说，语气像是威胁要把Erik脑成接下来一个小时走到哪里都会听见手机闹铃响的处境。“你是我们年级最辣的男生，可能是全校最辣的之一。你的身材就保证了你不会出局，每个人都这么想，每个人都知道。你也知道。我一般会说你是因为性格好才能得到十分，但你就是不让我清静，你个混蛋。”

过了几秒Erik才发现自己的嘴巴是张开的。他发出“咂”的一声闭上了嘴巴，自觉像个傻瓜。他的大脑有点儿……糊涂。震惊。哪怕Charles刚刚扇他一巴掌，他也不会更惊讶了。

“噢，”Erik说，“好的。”

他重新站直，不再望着Charles的瞪视，改为皱着眉头呆望地板。

“我可以让你自己清静一会儿，要是你想的话。”Erik说。他环视Charles的房间，开始收拾自己的东西，书包、挂在门钩上的外套、塞在Charles衣柜下面的帆布鞋。他坐到床上，穿鞋系鞋带。他再次抬头时Charles还在望着他。

“晚饭见？”Erik试探道。

“行，当然好。”Charles说，语气柔和了，但却显得有点儿疲惫。就在几个星期前，Charles生病了，几乎卧床一周——也许Erik应该走人，别再烦他。“那时候我应该弄完这个展示了。”

Erik点点头，走了。他刚出Charles的门，就塞上耳机，打开iPod，大声播放音乐，盖住大脑中所有试图成形的混乱思绪。

他的策略颇为成功，至少在一小段时间内。但他总是时不时地想起Charles的话、Charles的脸。

三天后，他们在食堂吃早餐时，Erik挑着燕麦圈，Charles打了个哈欠，快要趴在炒蛋上睡过去了。Erik突然说，“我性格不好。”

“嗯？”Charles对着他直眨眼睛，他的头发乱糟糟的，还是刚起床的样子，虽然他们离开宿舍之前他努力梳了几下。早上的Charles总要过一会儿才能清醒。周末的时候，Erik得身体力行地把他从床上拉起来，他们才能在食堂关门前吃上早餐。他穿的也还是睡裤（看起来倒像是勉强过关的正常衣服，Erik觉得他们的有些同学穿得更不像样），上衣则是Erik的帽衫，他穿显得大了。

“你说什么？”Charles继续道，略显警觉。

“我性格不好，”Erik又说了一遍。“那一天，在我——你说我性格好。我性格不好。”

Charles一脸迷茫。“呃，”他说，“你对我一直很好。”

“那不……那不算。你是你。”

Charles挑眉，他觉得Erik说了什么蠢话、傻话、笨话的时候总是挑眉，就好像他在等Erik想明白一样。但Erik很清楚自己想说什么，虽然他不知道怎么说。

“没事。”Erik突然说，“忘记我说的话吧。”

Charles耸了耸肩，没再理会，转而谈起了他这周末想进城看的纪录片。但Erik脑子里一直在想。

星期二，他下了“寓言与变种人文学”的课，听见身后有人叫他，“嘿，Erik！等一下！”

他停下来转过身，看见同班的一个男生朝他跑来。Alejandro？Antonio？错，是Angelo，对了。他的变种能力似乎是跟力场有关系，假如Erik记得没错的话。

“嘿，”Angelo到了他身边，Erik说，“你有什么事？”

Angelo歪头笑了。“我听说你又单身了，”他说着，靠近了Erik的个人空间，“所以我觉得我应该在别人抢走你之前试试运气。我喜欢你很久了，你知道吗。你的演讲真的很激动人心。”

Angelo的手轻轻抚过Erik的上臂。他的身体语言是开放热情的——虽然他说的话也并不含蓄。他比Erik交往过的大部分人都强壮，从他的紧身花衬衫和灯芯绒裤子（同时也很好地说明了他的鸡巴大小）就能看出来。但强壮未必是坏事。

他喜欢Erik，很明显。他挺辣。Erik一个星期没有上过床了。

没有任何理由不同意。

“抱歉，”Erik说，摇摇头，“现在不是时候。”

他慢慢说完，然后转身继续走向宿舍。Angelo一脸受伤，但Erik并不在意。Erik……他觉得……有点心事。自从Janos跟他分手的几天来，有许多琐碎的心事，都堆积着，他需要思考。他需要安静五分钟想清楚。

他去了Charles的房间，因为在Charles的房间思考总是比较容易。Charles已经去上课了，但以前他不在的时候Erik一样可以自在待着。他把包放在角落，防止挡到Charles的路，又把鞋子踢到床底下。他坐在床上，背靠着墙，抱着膝盖闭上眼睛。

好吧，Janos甩了他，以前没人甩他，显然让人不爽。他显然不爽。但他现在已经不为此不爽了，基本上。Angelo告白的时候他也不在意，虽然Angelo很辣，而且Erik不习惯这么久都没有性生活。

但假如他不是为了Janos不爽、也不是为了没有性生活不爽，他还是好几天都觉得不对劲。他知道是因为Charles，是因为Charles还有那个愚蠢的评分，但却不是因为他惹Charles生气了。毕竟他总是惹Charles生气，但他们还是最好的朋友，他也从来没有这种感觉。他感觉皮肤发紧，感觉在Charles身边手足无措——真是疯了，Charles是他最好的朋友啊。他爱Charles。但过去的这一件，他看Charles的时候感觉……感觉……

他睁开眼。天哪，Charles很辣。Charles很辣，他一直都很辣。Erik也一直知道，客观上来说。但Charles不仅辣，也很幽默，性格又好，毒舌且聪明。他倾听Erik所有的烦恼，Erik总想呆在他身边，每一秒都想和Charles一起过。但他从来没有想过——因为Charles是他最好的朋友！所以不用再把他当做另一种关系！他属于最好的朋友那一种！而且他不感兴趣！所以Erik都没想过！但他说Erik有十分，说的时候没有退缩，想都没想，就好像他已经想过了这个问题，不是那一刻，而是以前就想过——

Charles不会是喜欢他吧……会吗？

Erik没有爱上Charles。那太疯狂了，那……Charles是他最好的朋友。

他不知道自己坐了多久，但肯定至少有一两个小时。他坐了很久，Charles都下课回来了。Moira跟他一起，聊着科学什么的，Erik不感兴趣的、变种人生物学和机器人工程之外的科学话题。Moira看见Erik在房间时没有惊讶——他们的朋友都习惯了，Erik真的就是住在Charles的房间里，哪怕Charles不在——但Charles慢下来了。

“Erik。”他问道。他舔舔嘴唇，停了一下。Erik可没有在想他的嘴多么好看，因为Charles是他最好的朋友。“有什么问题吗？”

“我只是……要想点事儿。”Erik慢慢说。

Charles点头。

“行。”他说。他抬头望向Moira，扬起眉毛。Moira翻了个白眼，摇摇头，但还是向Erik挥了挥手，然后跟Charles道别离开。Charles把包放在桌上，然后移到床边，自己爬上去调整姿势，坐在Erik身边。一般来说，Erik喜欢Charles在他想事情的时候坐在他身边。一般来说，Erik想的事情不是Charles。

不过……这一回也并不是不愉快。

他慢慢地靠过去，头搁在Charles的肩膀上。

“需要帮助的话就告诉我。”Charles静静地说。

Erik不知道该做什么，该说什么。Charles是不是真的喜欢他，假如不喜欢他的话值不值得毁掉他们的友谊。Erik以前从来没有跟喜欢的人告白过。他也没法寻求Charles的帮助——就算是他也没那么蠢。

“好的。”Erik说。


	3. 彼一时

事实证明，多次接触之后，Erik的热情丝毫没有减淡。Charles原先以为他过几天就会失去兴趣，但两周之后，Charles不得不接受一个出乎意料的事实：他收获了最好的朋友。

他以前从来没有过最好的朋友，严格来说。他有许多普通朋友，但都不像这种，这个人喜欢他、享受他的陪伴，似乎胜过其他任何人。如果说Charles在派对上看到的那个男孩激情热辣，第一天上课的他头脑简单又自我中心，那么作为朋友的Erik就是……极为忠诚坚贞，且关怀备至。

同样是两周之后，Charles又有了一个关于Erik的重大发现。

Charles已经拿了午餐，坐在窗边的桌子旁。他正在看手机——Raven刚刚给他发了短信，抱怨她的辅导老师是个混蛋，而他正在想怎么回复才能表示支持，而不是意外惹怒她——但他给食堂也分出了一点儿注意力，留心着那个代表Erik靠近的独特大脑。

Erik一走进食堂他就感应到了。他送去一句“你好”，Erik回应了他，愉快地打了个招呼。就在Erik排队买饭的时间，Charles终于想出了一条听起来不错的回复，发给Raven。他正要收起手机，Erik走近了，端着餐盘坐进旁边的座椅。

问题是他不是一个人。他身边有个高挑纤瘦的男孩，身上的衬衫像是从19世纪直接穿越来的。尽管Charles基本上已经习惯了那群跟在Erik身后跑还一脸梦幻崇拜的人，可他们谁也没有做过这种事，谁也没有真正坐到他们的餐桌上。

Charles好奇地看着他。他开口欲语，但Erik先说话了。

“我们得谈谈你发给我链接的那条博客。”他坚定地说，然后就开始了。

等到Erik终于停下来喘口气、给嘴里塞点薯条，Charles趁机插了话。

“嗨，”他对衬衫男孩说，伸出手，“我叫Charles Xavier。”

“嘿，”衬衫男孩说，他马虎地握了握Charles的手，目光立马又回到了Erik身上。“我是Jason，Erik的男朋友。”

Charles觉得自己的眉毛要挑到发际线的高度了。他瞄向Erik，他正混着奶昔咽下食物——老天，Erik的进食习惯太可怕了，Charles有时候担心他可以连续几天不摄入维他命是有道理的——但是Erik根本没理那个男孩的话。

“很高兴认识你。”Charles说，朝那男孩（Erik的男朋友）友好微笑。

“所以你同意我，是吧？”Erik的手伸过桌子，用叉子从Charles的盘子里叉走一块鸡肉。“她有的观点我能理解，但说真的，她太天真了，没法当真。”

“我的天哪！”Charles说，“你不准再用‘天真’这个词。我说真的，你根本不知道它是什么意思，我要撤销你的使用权。”

Erik大大地咧开嘴。“好吧，那你要用什么词？”

午餐余下的时间，他们一直在激烈讨论，双方都很享受。直到他们收拾东西、清理桌子的时候，Charles才发现自己几乎是完全遗忘了Jason，尽管他一直都在。整顿饭他一个字都没多说。

“你学什么的，Jason？”他问道，这时Erik正在摞他们的盘子。

“变种人研究，显而易见。”Jason说。他将望着Erik的爱慕目光转向Charles，爱慕的程度降了许多。他看Charles的眼神是那种大部分人留给汪汪叫的小狗的居高临下。“Erik的想法太吸引人了，不是吗？”

也是一种形容Erik荒谬的变种人统治幻想的说法。

“啊，”Charles说，“呃，实际上——”

Erik把那堆盘子推给Jason，免去了他在“Erik是我的朋友，我爱他，他显然在操你的事实让我有点不舒服，但又想表明我对他的忠诚”和“Erik的想法荒唐又怪异，无视了多年来的立法和进步以及人类—变种人生物学的基础”中的苦苦纠结。

“送过去。”Erik说，Jason朝他笑了，马上就送到了餐具回收处。Charles期待地望着Erik，但Erik似乎并不觉得午餐时发生过什么奇怪的事情。Charles不知道怎么说——不，不对，是他害怕说出来只会让自己显得哀怨和单相思。于是他没有再问，坐到了Erik身边，然后Jason回来了。他们要再见了。

Erik一如既往地给Charles留出了时间和空间，让他先进电梯。Jason跟在他后面，依然一脸兴奋地望着Erik。

“今晚你来学生中心看X世代的演出吗？”他们三个都进了电梯，马上就要到一楼了，Erik问道。

“我昨天晚上跟你说了，他们不太符合我喜欢的类型。”Charles说。据Charles看，Erik喜欢的类型就是所有一切变种人乐队，越新越好，越晦涩越好。

“我超喜欢，”Jason说，显然是跟Erik说的，“我一定去。”

Erik无视了他。

“你应该来，”Erik说，“他们很棒。我给你发他们的作品。”

一周之前，Erik带着一个装满了他所谓的三十年来经典变种人专辑的闪存盘来到Charles的房间。Charles最终肯定是要听的。

“再说吧。”Charles说。到了一楼，Charles第一个驶向前门，Erik一如既往地走在他身边。Jason在他们后面。

“我下课之后给你发短信。”Erik说。Charles情不自禁地大笑出声，摇了摇头。

“好，好，随便你。”他说，“我要在下午上课之前去一趟图书馆。再见。”

“再见。”Erik说。他去上课了，Jason还是跟在他后面。Jason都没理Charles，但话说回来，Erik也没怎么理Jason。

整件事都很诡异。

最后Charles那天晚上没去演出，而是跟同一层楼的Hank和Ororo在休息室看《神枪小子》。但后来Erik来他房间了。时间很晚，Charles已经上了床，正在看手提电脑。

Erik才懒得敲门——Charles已经发现他从来都不敲了。他用能力打开门，径直而入。

“噢，很好，你还醒着！”Erik说。他坐上Charles的床尾，盘起又长又瘦的腿。

“假如我睡了你要怎么办呢？”Charles好奇地说。Erik叫醒他和走人的可能性似乎是相等的。他也可能就在这儿呆着，哪怕Charles睡着。

Erik挥挥手，无视了问题，一副毫不相干的模样。“演出精彩极了，Charles，你真的应该来的。我想你了。”

房间里只亮着台灯，略显昏暗，但没有昏暗到Charles看不见Erik脖子上大大吻痕、或是他不复往常完美的凌乱发型。像是什么人抓的。

“但你看起来好像跟别人忙得很嘛。”Charles说。

“别傻了，”Erik皱皱鼻子，“跟你在不能比。”

一阵暖意从Charles胸中升起，甚至微微涌上了脸。Erik说这种话仿佛毫不费力，Charles并不是没有安全感，但是……反正，他不觉得自己会有听厌的一天。

“不过，跟我说说Jason吧，”Charles说，“你以前从没提过。我都不知道你有意中人。”

“没什么好说的，”Erik耸耸肩，说，“他跟我有一堂课同班。他很辣，他约我出去了。”

Erik一副很厌倦这个话题的样子，Charles强忍着才没有瞪他。你到底喜欢他吗？Charles想，但他不知道该怎么说。担心显得小气妒忌的想法又浮现了，他咬了咬嘴唇。

Erik继续道，“总之，我来不是谈他的。我来是让你跟我出去的。”

“我已经穿上睡衣了！”

“套件毛衣就行，没人关心的。镇上的人见惯了。”Erik扑闪睫毛。Charles很清楚他这么做是开玩笑，但糟糕的是，他还真吃这一套。Erik的眼睛很漂亮，睫毛又长又浓又黑。“来——嘛，”Erik哄他，“我请你吃炸薯圈？”

“说得像是你不会自己吃光一样。”Charles答道，忍住笑意。

“不会，我想吃培根芝士汉堡。别告诉我妈就行。”

Erik跳下床，伸了个懒腰，然后开始踮着脚蹦蹦跳跳。

“你的精力太旺盛了。”Charles告诉他，但他还是放下手提电脑，掀开了被子。

之后他们没怎么谈过Jason，但一周后他不见了，仿佛一开始就从未出现。之后来了Peter，持续一周半，然后是Byron，持续近两周。

Erik轮换男朋友跟他轮换喜欢的乐队、轮换塞在衣柜里的速冻馅饼是一样的。Charles几乎记不住他们，导致走廊里尴尬的问候不止一次地演变为令人尴尬的眼泪。Erik交往的全都是高个儿苗条的变种人潮男。Erik无论是谈论政治、音乐、还是别的，甚至是他随随便便说的话，他们都近乎阿谀奉承地热切赞同。他们望着他的爱慕眼神令人不适。

另一方面，Erik却几乎不理会他们的存在。他们跟Erik和Charles吃饭时坐一桌，跟着Erik去他和Charles一起的活动，偶尔还去他们的图书馆讨论室。他们说话时，Erik要么翻白眼，要么无视。他不吻他们、也不碰他们，完全没有表现出正在交往的迹象。

一方面，他无需嫉妒——Erik每一天的一整天都在跟Charles说话、与他一起玩、寻求他的意见、同他谈论生活，待遇远远超过他那个军团中的任何一个男孩。另一方面，Charles喜欢Erik的心情尚未减淡，而知道Erik跟那些人上床——经常，从Erik停止发短信和一身吻痕地出现在Charles房间的频率可以看出——让他有点儿沮丧。Charles有时候忍不住想知道，Erik得过多久才能发现他也单身，并且有此心意。

假如没有那次万圣节派对，他可能会这么想很久。

万圣节派对在某个高年级学长学校内的公寓内举行。音乐喧嚷，免费的啤酒递来递去，Charles很高兴房间里至少有几个他认识的人，他们热情地跟他打招呼聊天。他暂时在沙发上安顿下来，正和生物课的同班女孩Moira聊天。Erik去别处拿啤酒了，但他走了十五分钟，Charles觉得他大概是中途跑去给他依旧声称要组建的变种人社团招募成员了。

这一晚很美好。Erik终于回来时，变得更美好了。他醉得更深，拿着两杯啤酒，一副打算大声宣布重要事情的模样。

“抱歉。”Charles刚跟Moira说完，Erik就扑通一声坐上了沙发，半个身子扑在Charles身上，给他递了一杯啤酒。

“这儿全是蠢货。”Erik嘟囔道，用头顶了顶Charles的肩膀。

“我知道，”Charles说，“你活得真艰辛。”

“他们真是太蠢了。”Erik说，他伸胳膊揽住Charles的肩膀，重重地靠向他。“他们说自己关心变种人权利，但哪一个在地方变种人立法上有所见解？没有，当然没有了。一个人都不知道这次会议谈的是什么，你知道吗？就像那个愚蠢的教育法案——”

“出色的教育法案。”Charles说。 

“——不付出实际努力，都只想空谈。行动主义去哪儿了？我们应该改革社会。我们应该行动起来。”

“我知道，亲爱的。”Charles说，没有指出Erik也没有行动起来改革社会，他正坐在Charles的膝盖上打瞌睡呢。

“你知道，”Erik同意道，“所以你才是我的最爱。唔，原因之一。”

“欢迎你说说别的原因。”Charles说。

Erik大笑，转过头往Charles的毛衣肩膀蹭鼻子。他的呼吸火热潮湿。“我喜欢这件毛衣，”Erik宣布道，“很软。是蓝色的。” 

“的确是蓝色的。”Charles说。

他的余光尚能看清Moira。他稍稍偏过头，看见她正带着一种奇妙的表情看着他们，也许是好笑，或者困惑，甚至……

不，不是怜悯。Charles几乎可以确定，只是没有确定到伸展读心能力来做确认的程度。别人不可能看他一眼就从他脸上发现。

Erik带给他的啤酒冰冰凉，水汽湿滑。Charles咕噜咕噜地喝了沉重的一大口。

“最糟的是，”Erik说，手上拿了啤酒还疯狂地比划，“他们恐怕最多只会付出这么多。他们现在就这样，二十年后呢？去他妈的变种人权利，他们只会关心房子贷款，谁承诺不加税就选谁上台。呃。”Erik厌恶地呼了口气，“答应我，你和我永远不会变得像他们那样疲倦无聊，不会背叛。”

“我们会永葆青春无瑕，心灵纯洁，我保证。”Charles说。诡异的是，尽管他的话愚蠢又讽刺，但此刻Erik如此亲昵地偎依着他，他几乎要相信了。

“很好，”Erik说，很是严肃，“说定了。”

然后Erik不说话了，呼吸平稳下来——没睡着，但也不完全清醒。Charles长长地爱抚他的背部，自己边喝啤酒边看派对上的其他人。有那么多不同的关系和联系、那么多的情绪、那么多的事情都在进行着，他情不自禁地为之吸引。他没有特别注意哪一样，只是让所有那些转个不停的想法的大概印象漫过他的头脑。

某一刻，有人换了一张唱片放，吵闹强劲又性感。乐声一响Erik就又有动静了。

“是Omega Level吗？我爱他们。”Erik从Charles膝盖上站起来，脚步晃悠了几秒，然后清醒过来。“我的蠢男友他妈去哪儿了，我想跳舞。”他环顾四周，略微恼怒，然后盯住了角落里的一群人。

Charles看着Erik穿过拥挤的房间，在人群中消失了一会儿，然后再次出现，拖着他最新一个男友的手腕，到了房间中央。他转过身，把那男孩拉近，身子紧贴，手紧紧地抓着他的屁股。

Charles发现，如果说第一个晚上看Erik跳舞时他觉得不可抗拒，那么现在则是无法忍受。他不太确定跳舞和前戏的区别，但他不觉得他们在舞池里正在做的事情有多害臊。他们的身体互相摩擦，Erik吻着男友的脖子，捏他的屁股，Erik的紧身牛仔裤使他的勃起显露无疑。

荒唐的是他竟觉得兴奋——这一幕也许将为Charles的幻想提供数月的材料——但同时也令他感到恶心。

Charles突然意识到，哪怕Erik把他不仅仅当做朋友来喜欢，他也永远没法像那样跟Erik跳舞。

他又看了他们一会儿。他喝多了，自觉随时可能变成为此消沉的可怕醉鬼。有那么一瞬间，他仿佛看见了未来四年越来越压抑的派对，Erik继续轮换高个儿、苗条、单身的变种人潮男，Charles则在角落旁观他与他们跳舞，憔悴神伤。

他不能任由自己变成那样。他不能。他也许是爱上了Erik，但那也不是为了痴恋而虚度人生的理由。

他从临时舞池转开目光，果断地盯住了房间另一头正在进行的马里奥赛车。他得做出选择。他可以接受事实：Erik关心他胜过任何一个男友；Erik向他倾诉所有、为他付出所有，只需要他一人；Erik看到的未来里他们仍在一起，是最好的朋友，依旧联系，依旧亲密。他可以接受这一切，同时心知Erik或许永远不会发现Charles也可以成为爱人，发现他受够了做朋友。或者继续这样可悲的单恋，从此止步不前。

选择不难做出，不太难。

他不再看马里奥赛车，又喝了一口啤酒。Moira仍然坐在沙发另一头。她聪明尖刻又漂亮，她是二代普通人，但Charles不像Erik那么在乎这一点。最重要的是，她断断续续地跟他调情至少一个星期了。

“抱歉刚刚中断了，”他对Moira大声说，重新吸引了她的注意力。她往沙发上赖，表情一如先前地困惑或是好笑。“他总这样。”

“一边咆哮变种人行动主义一边在你身上睡着吗？然后跟陌生人在舞池里发情？”Moira问道，扬起一边眉毛。

“差不多，”Charles认可道，“不过，别把他想得那么糟糕。跟他跳舞的不是陌生人，是他男朋友。”

Moira的另一边眉毛也扬起来了。

“他男朋友。”她说。Charles点头。“所以你和他……”

“噢，天哪，不是，”Charles说，“Erik喜欢高个儿、苗条、时髦、阿谀奉承的类型。我没有崇拜他到愿意忍受跟他交往的程度。我们只是柏拉图式的单方面依赖关系。”

Moira为之大笑。

“很好。”她说，笑容意有所指。Charles发现自己很想知道她的意思究竟是什么。他的内心终于放松下来。他可以爱Erik，与此同时追求别人。甚至可以说，他的确爱Erik，与此同时渴望追求Moira。

会好起来的。他和Erik和他们的未来——一定会好起来的。


	4. 此一时

跟Charles有问题的问题是，Erik从来只跟Charles说……所有事情。夏天过去，他发现自己告诉Charles的秘密——包括Shaw、他的家庭、成长、接纳自我——比告诉在Shaw入狱后父母要求他去看的心理医生的还要多。Charles有办法让Erik的问题变得清楚明了，易于解决。有时候Charles连话都不用说——他只要坐在那儿，任Erik说个不停，然后事情就明白了。

现在不行了。就算以他的聪明程度也能明白。Erik在感情和人心的问题上有时颇为愚蠢，但他知道。他不能坐在Charles的房间里说，“我觉得我爱上你了但是很难确定因为我太爱你了，所以很难分辨有没有、什么时候我的感情越界变成了，那个，男朋友式的爱。就算真的有（我90%地确定有而且可能持续很久了我就是个笨蛋），我怎么知道你喜不喜欢我呢；万一我知道了你喜欢我，我要怎么跟你说我觉得我们应该交往呢；你要是不同意我怎么办？”

不幸的是，除去Charles，Erik想不出来他能跟谁说了。

他不想让Charles发现。他们这学期的课程表不同，Erik一个人呆着想问题也不会引起Charles的怀疑。然而，他倒是引起了室友的怀疑。Erik连续第三天在休息时间花一个小时躺在床上盯着天花板之后，Tom开始用一种好笑的眼神看他了。但Erik无视了他。他和Charles至今已经做了快两年朋友，做什么都一起。他想理清楚，就有很多东西要想。

他们的往事浩如烟海，但他一直在琢磨一件事。上个学期，Erik在跟“变种人与美国法律系统”班上的一个人交往，叫Randall。他……呃，他跟Erik交往过的每一个蠢货都一样，毫无特色，直到那个让Erik一直琢磨的下午。

那时他们就在这个房间亲热。Tom在上课，Charles在上课。一如既往，Erik觉得性爱是Charles不在时最好的消遣。他们还没有进行到那一步——他们还在接吻，Erik每过几秒就要停下来回复Charles的短信，趁他还没上课。他真的打算随时放下手机开始享受，但这时Randall说，“我不知道你为什么总跟那个男的玩。”

之后Erik看向他的眼神像是发现他长了三颗头。因为Charles可是Charles啊，Erik无法理解怎么会有人质疑想跟Charles玩这种事。

“就是，我是说，变种人力量什么的，不是吗？”

“Charles是变种人。”Erik平板地说。

“但他，那个……坐轮椅。”Randall说。有那么一瞬间，在他的上一句和下一句话之间，Erik真的没懂，风马牛不相及。“然后，你知道的，我们是更优越的种族，对吗？他要是没法走路，能有多优越？”

有那么一瞬间，Erik愣住了。他都不是愤怒——他同时感到的情绪太多，没法集中感受哪一个。他完全被震惊淹没了。他没有话说，脑中甚至没有任何想法。Randall似乎不觉异样，他从Erik手中拿走手机放到床头柜上，显然是准备开始了。

“出去。”Erik终于说出口。他平静极了，尽管内心越发狂躁。

“什么？”Randall问。他倾过身要吻，一脸挑逗地笑。Erik伸手推开他。

“滚出去！”Erik厉声道。

“什么？”Randall又问。他坐起来，犹豫不决，显然是不明所以。但Erik才不管，他什么都不管。不对，他只管一件事，管得彻彻底底。谁也不准说Charles坏话，在他面前。

“从我房间滚出去！”Erik叫道。他又推了一下Randall，Randall从床上跌下，站起来时差点绊倒。Erik感受到身边所有不牢靠的金属都飞了起来。他感受到周身电流噼啪，脖子后面毛发倒竖。口袋里的硬币化成了一滩。他的椅子裂成两半。

“你他妈有什么毛病？”Randall说。他缩着身子，在这个瞬间充满飞翔的金属物品的房间里捡起衣服、鞋子、包，踉踉跄跄地朝门走去。

“你他妈永远不准那么说他，乡巴佬！”Erik怒吼。“你他妈没资格说他的名字。你知道Charles Xavier可以让你忘掉你是谁、可以抹掉你的存在吗？妈的，他可以灭了你，王八蛋。要是再让我听见你这么说他，我就用你自己身上血里的铁把你撕个碎，混账！”

“你他妈疯了！”Randall喊道。显然他觉得鞋子和包已经足够，放下衬衫就从房间跑到了走廊里。“你他妈神经病啊！”

“再他妈说他一句坏话，我就弄死你！”Erik在他身后叫道。他双手发抖，感觉像是即将爆发，全身发热颤动，怒气汹涌。他好几年没有过这种感受了，自从——自从Shaw之后。他几乎控制不住——过了二十分钟，房间里的金属才物归原处。又过了二十分钟，他才冷静下来去找Charles。

但Charles在上课——整件事的祸根就在于此。于是他自个儿进了Charles的房间等他。他来回踱步，回想Randall与他的对话，想象Charles下课后与他的对话。他要再把Randall臭骂一顿。他要告诉Charles全部，Randall是个垃圾，Erik竟然没发现，不然他根本不会跟他交往，不管他有多辣。他要将内心的想法化为语言。他爱Charles。他爱Charles并且每个人都应该爱Charles并且……

问题太多太大，一时想不清楚。他一旦试着逐条分析那些感觉，就再次为自己的愤怒所淹没。他踱步踱得要疯了，一遍又一遍地回放对话，直到Charles冲进来，上气不接下气，脸涨得通红。

“Erik？”他刚全身进入房间，关上门就问，“一切还好吗？我从校园那头就感觉到你了，一团糟。你受伤了？”

突然间一切都消失了。Erik无言以对，猛地感到疲惫。他只想蜷起身子睡觉，静静地想心事。他想看看Charles，看他那么完美，不用去想任何意见不同的人。

“那家伙——Randall——那家伙我……他……呃，他……说你坏话，”Erik说，自觉愚蠢，“我——我甩了他，但是我……我很生气。我生气他竟然觉得你……不够好。”

Charles放松下来，表情复杂而难以解读。他靠近了Erik。

“感谢你捍卫我的荣誉，”Charles干巴巴地说，“感谢你。你不必——”

“我要，”Erik立刻激烈地说，Charles惊了一下，“我要。”

“好吧。”Charles说。他停了一下，笑得近乎羞涩，“谢谢。”

当时这意味着很多。经历了Shaw之后，Erik做了很久的心理治疗，想要解决愤怒的问题。尽管那个心理医生很烦，成效却还不错。他跟以前不同，再也不会听到坏消息就不小心摧毁所有财物。但那天下午他气得要命，而这个下午、这些个下午、这长长的一周让他一次次重温那种愤怒的记忆。

他想的越多，审视得越仔细，他就越不明白自己为何如此反应。他气Randall看到的Charles不是他眼中那个英俊、完美又神奇的人，他气Randall看不到Charles有多么吸引人。

因为——Charles当然是吸引人的。毫无疑问，理当如此。

这不仅仅是有人侮辱了他爱的人，不仅仅是他保护朋友。不仅如此，不是吗？

Erik已经记住了宿舍天花板上的每一道裂纹和每一个污点。

“你跟Charles吵架了？”第四天Tom终于问道，他一边转着椅子。

“什么？”Erik说，突然坐直了。“没啊，当然没有。你怎么会这么说？”

“我不知道。你有点儿不对劲。”

“Charles很好，”Erik说，“Charles好极了。一切都好极了。”

Tom神情古怪。“好吧，没事。”

他又等了一秒钟，然后说，“呃，我不知道你知不知道，但现在是我跟Sharon平常视频聊天的时间。你平常这时候不在房间，所以……”

Erik听不太懂暗示——Charles说了他很多遍——但即使是他也能听懂Tom的话。他当然可以无视，但想到要在Tom和女朋友眉来眼去傻笑兮兮的时候呆在房间，可怕得足以让Erik下床出门。

路走了一半，他才意识到自己是往Charles的房间走。他的脚自动导向他最经常去的地方。

Charles的房间锁了，但Erik从不会因此止步，现在也不会。他自个儿开了门，一脚踏进去，正打算张嘴跟Charles打招呼，突然愣住了。

他以为Charles可能在学习，可能在上网，可能在读书，可能在做Erik来找他时Charles平常会做的事儿。他没有想到Charles可能会锻炼，但Charles就是在锻炼——他坐在轮椅上，举着哑铃，裸着上半身，汗水闪亮。操啊，Charles的手臂一直那么强壮吗？

Erik意识到自己看呆了。这很诡异。Charles期待地看着他，像是在等Erik说点什么，而不是闯进房间后傻瓜似的呆站着。

Erik清清喉咙，想说点什么，却感觉大脑短路。“我只是——呃，我——你，嗯——哇哦，你需要……毛巾吗？”

Charles朝他眨眨眼。“不用，”他耐心地说，“我很好。我觉得你或许需要什么。”

“不，”Erik说，摇摇头，动作可能有点儿太激烈了，“我没事。”

Charles又看了他一会儿，Erik望回去。

“呃，假如你要留下来，可以关上门……？”Charles试探着说。

“好的。”Erik立刻说。他挥挥手，落上身后的门锁，然后坐到Charles床上。

过了几分钟，Charles练完了。后来他们大半个下午都在下棋，但这个意外给Erik又增加了一件反复琢磨的事儿。

他认为，这件事说明了一些问题。Erik刚进门的一刹那，Charles仿佛只是Erik交往过的一个很辣很辣的男人——但是，当然了，他不是。因为Charles就是Charles，所以那一瞬间的他也拥有Charles身上的一切魅力。一瞬间他魅力四射。

所以他喜欢Charles。好吧。算是一点成果。那么，他接下来需要做的就是弄清楚Charles的感觉。Charles总是讲他数据不足就急着提出理论，那么——他有什么数据呢？

例如Charles认为他有十分。但评分也可能是客观角度的，对吧？不用真有什么想法也可以判断一个人的好看程度。Erik一直都知道自己是同性恋，不代表他看不出来女孩是否热辣。

或者，也许Charles的判断标准很宽松？也许Charles认为很多人都有十分。

这就是他研究的重点所在。很简单，他可以旁敲侧击地叫Charles给一群人评分，跟Erik给他们的分数相对比，然后就能明白Erik的十分到底意味什么。假如Charles说每个人都是十分，那他就回到了起点。但假如他的十分很有分量……唔，Erik就可以进行下一步。

管他呢。一步一步来。


	5. 彼一时

Moira学的是分子生物学，但她正考虑转到变种人演化与遗传专业。她的生物学荤段子永远也说不完。他们晚上开车外出就餐时，她知道收音机放的每一首流行歌曲的每一句歌词。她打垒球。她穿的衬衫式连衣裙有许多扣子，Charles有时会幻想解开它们。他绝对是有点儿爱上她了。

假如没有Erik，他说不定就会死心塌地地爱上她。但没关系，他十八岁——有点儿爱上就很好了。

万圣节派对之后的一两周，他们基本上只是调情。Moira开始每周跟他和Erik一起吃几次饭。面对Erik突然继续说起三天前的话题、偷走Charles的食物或是认为Charles的所有时间都该属于他一人的情况，她基本上泰然自若。他看得出来她觉得他们关系古怪，主要是因为她跟他说了。不止一次。

“他有点神经。”她对Charles说。这一晚，他们两人单独呆在咖啡店的角落里。台上随时有人上去唱歌。他们互相贴着，分享一块布朗尼。Charles主要在想，假如他现在吻Moira，她尝起来就是巧克力味的。

“是有点，”Charles同意道，“但他是我最好的朋友。不好解释。”

“不不，”她说，“我完全明白。我看到你们在一起的样子了。他可以为你豁出命去。你们俩互相痴迷得彻底。怎么说呢，挺好的。我希望我也有这么亲密的朋友。我只是说说，他有点神经。”

“说的没错。”Charles说。他的手慢慢伸过桌子，在布朗尼碟子旁与她手指交缠。

Moira留在学校过感恩节——她家在加利福尼亚，机票太贵，反正还有一个月她就可以回家过圣诞节了。

“没事。”Charles表达同情时她对他说，“有许多我们这样远离家乡的游子呢，所以有个宿管要组织一次聚餐，可能还会玩玩桌游什么的，听着挺好玩。另外，期末考试快到了，正好可以提前复习。”

她这么说的时候，Charles几乎要嫉妒了。他并不期待回家过节——跟母亲、Kurt和Cain四天同处一室听起来糟糕透了。撒谎的诱惑力很大，他可以直接说功课太多，自己需要留校。但他不能这么对待Raven，可不仅仅是因为他要是不回家的话她会杀了他。

实际上，并没有Charles担心的那么糟糕。Cain根本没出现——Charles没有费心询问缘由，只是暗自庆幸——而且，除去服务人员云集、在主餐室举行的那场盛宴之外，他几乎没见到母亲和Kurt。

与Raven的重聚很美好，过去几个月Charles忙得连想念她的时间都几乎没有，但他一回家就给了她一个拥抱，时间久得让她开始扭着身子抱怨需要呼吸。

他们在房间里看电视，看视频网站上他们能找到的最难看的真人秀。Raven一边跟他聊高中、戏剧社，以及她打算申请克莱蒙，还有一切让她现在不爽的人和事。

“跟我讲讲Erik。”Charles的短信提示音第十次或是第十二次打断他们的对话后，Raven要求道。

“呃，现在他显然是在嘲笑他的妹妹过度沉迷足球。”Charles扫了一眼短信，说。Erik竟然嘲笑别人过度沉迷，简直笑掉大牙。

“我每次跟你聊天你好像都跟他在一起。”Raven说。

“差不多。”Charles承认道。“不过，我觉得你会喜欢他的。”说起来，Raven说不定会爱上某本Erik假想中的宣传册——她跟Erik有一样的坏习惯，喜欢指责Charles想得太多，就好像莽撞行事更好似的。

Raven朝他咧嘴笑。“我很高兴你交了朋友。看看你，这么快就长大了。”她伸手捏他的脸，他笑着推开她。

周末时下了第一场雪。Charles回校后发现校园焕然一新。路上的冰雪不利轮椅通行，而且他知道过几个星期他就会彻彻底底厌倦冬天，但此刻，冬日仍显得奇妙迷人。

Erik回来了，车里塞满各种食物和更多的衣服。他给Charles带了好几盒满满的馅料和红薯，还有一整个苹果派，几乎可以证实Erik一直坚称“我的母亲是全世界最好的厨师”的说法。他还带了一顶帽子和上好的柔软纱线织成的露指手套。

“我叫Ruth给你也做了，”Erik解释道，“这样你就不用再偷我的了。”

Charles偷Erik的针织衣物主要是因为它们是Erik的东西，而非其他缘故。但这样的心意依旧令他感动。

星期一，Charles整天都戴着帽子和手套。他想着Erik，想着Erik请他的妹妹专门为Charles制作礼物。他想着周末放假时一刻不停的短信往来。

他永远都是Erik生活的一部分。Erik是家人。是时候停止拖延、真正前进了。

“我觉得我们应该交往。”那天下午，Charles与Moira一同离开课堂，他说道。

Moira低头看他。她的脸颊冻成玫红，双眸明亮，她微微一笑。

“我也觉得。”她说。

Charles也朝她微笑，伸手握住她的手。虽然隔着两人的手套，但他们似乎颇为契合。 

“过来。”他说，轻轻拽她。Moira倾下身，两人接吻，吻得轻柔。这是他们的第一次。

与Moira交往——唔，很有趣。Moira很有趣，她鼓励他出门享受乐趣。而他惊讶地发现，与Moira交往减轻了Erik偶尔几次屈尊跟他的潮男伴儿公然秀恩爱时他所感受到的痛苦。他喜欢Moira——他们可以一连聊上几个小时。谈起他的瘫痪时她直言不讳，令他愉快。Charles的性经验局限于高中女朋友、个人实验和暗恋对象轮番参演的热切意淫。他的情况与其说是复杂，不如说是与人不同，但不同就意味着要跟他相处不自在的人解释和谈论性爱是一件棘手的事。

他跟Moira相处自在。他很轻松地告诉了Moira她应该动哪里、手和嘴应该放在哪里。她问的问题恰当。她遇到尴尬就大声笑。实际上，她经常笑，而Charles也笑。

他们进展顺利。假如他们不用为了期末疯狂复习、不用挤时间参加学期末的各种行政琐事和聚会的话，进展得会更加顺利。

假如Erik不那么愚笨的话，他们进展得会更加顺利。

注意，Erik并不是刻意阻挡他和Moira的恋情，但他肯定是不习惯Charles跟自己之外的人一块玩。最主要的是，他不习惯Charles的安排里不包括他。

“那么，我下课回来给你发短信，决定什么时候去看演出。”午餐快结束时Erik说。

“我不知道今晚能不能跟你出去，”Charles第十二次提醒他，“我要跟Moira出去吃饭。”

“噢，”Erik说，“那我们几点走？”

“你不能来，是我们的约会。”Charles说。

“噢，好吧。”Erik说。

这不是他们第一次进行这样的对话了，也不会是最后一次。

“我们什么时候可以来一次四人约会，”再次发生时Moira建议道。他们正在吃晚饭，离学期结束只有几天。她看到了Charles的眼神，给了他一个狡黠的笑容。Charles得咬住嘴唇才能忍住傻笑。“我和Charles，你和Bennet。”

当然了，Erik听不懂Moira的玩笑语气。他茫然地瞪她，“什么？不要。”

他身旁的Bennet热切地坐直才几秒钟，就垂头丧气了，闷闷不乐地拿叉子拨弄盘里剩下的土豆泥。

Charles为Erik的男朋友们感到难过，真的，但是……呃，假如他们中哪个人友好待他，或是有点自己的个性，说真的，他可能会更难过吧。

或许需要时间，但Charles必须相信Erik最终会明白Charles谈恋爱的方式与他不同。他喜欢Moira，她会一直在他身边。Erik必须适应。

不过，那得等到明年了。最后一场期末考试考完，就到了寒假——几个星期不用上课，Moira在国家的另一头，Erik离他有几个小时的路程。

Charles仍然乐观。下学期会比这学期更好。


	6. 此一时

Erik考虑了很久怎么才能自然地提起话头而不显得奇怪。不过，下一次他与Charles在图书馆时，他等到Charles一心一意地看进了面前的书，却没有用上精心准备的转折语，反而脱口而出，“那么你觉得Janos有多辣？”

至少，他觉得自己做到了语气随意。

“嗯？”Charles漫不经心地嘟囔。过了一秒，他才恍然大悟，猛地抬起头，瞪大眼睛。“我的天，请告诉我我们不是又要来一遍这个。”

“这个？”Erik说，胃里不安地搅动。

“Janos那回事。”Charles说着，挥了挥手。“我不觉得我受得了再来一遍，Erik，我真的不行。你要是真喜欢他，那另当别论，但现在这样就是犯傻。”

Erik心中涌过解脱感。“噢，不，我不是那个意思——不，我已经忘记他了，别担心。我的意思只是……那个，泛泛而言。就像之前说的从一到十分的标准。我只是觉得好玩。”

“你的意思是你想保证自己仍然是他们中最好看的。”Charles不屑一顾地说。Charles那么快就得出结论，让Erik有点儿受伤，但这总比另一种可能好——Charles直接看穿他的计划，当着他的面嘲笑拒绝。“Janos有个性，额外加分，所以我给他打七分或者七分半。”

“真的？”Erik问。哪怕以他的标准，Janos也相当热辣。

“嗯嗯。”Charles说，已经重新埋进了书中。Erik在打开的笔记本上乱涂乱画，假装在做笔记，实际上在检验他的两个数据点。客观来说，Janos是Erik交往过最帅气的男生之一。假如他都不到八分，Erik却是十分，那么这很可能意味着什么。假如Charles是认真的、但对他不是那种喜欢，那么他不会仅仅为了安慰他的自尊而虚长他的分数——另一种猜测更有可能。

他需要更多数据。他绝对需要更多数据。

接下来的一周他都在设法收集数据。他尽可能地保持随意，但他不怎么擅长旁敲侧击。Charles至少容忍了他的问题，似乎觉得这是某种荒唐的实验。

“Armando呢？”第二天早餐时Erik问。Armando正在食堂对面排队。Erik从来没跟Armando约过会，但从客观角度来看，他认为他是他们朋友中Charles之外最辣的一个。“从一到十分。”

“Armando？”Charles问道，早上喝的咖啡还没生效，他还迷糊着。“呃，九分吧，我觉得。”

……比Erik预期的高。好在Armando一直跟那个烦人的金发新生好着，不会在Erik制定出进攻计划前看上Charles。

第二天，他们要去百货商店，穿过院子去停车场时，Erik朝他的前任之一点了点头。

“你觉得，呃……他，”Erik问，“那个，呃，去年春季学期的，名字很怪的……”

“Telford？”Charles问，“你知道，我觉得我很有礼貌地没有评论过你选择的男友和你厌倦他们的频率，但是你竟然真的记不住他们的名字——”

“一到十分。”Erik说。

“六分。”Charles立刻说。

这分数似乎有点儿刻薄，不过Erik翻了翻白眼，马上将话题转移到了购物清单——主要就是薯片、蘸酱和酒精饮料的原料。

两天后，他们在休息室里打一场即兴的电子游戏比赛，两人蜷着身子，醉醺醺，困腾腾。Charles马上靠在了Erik的肩头，这在他们的互动中100%正常，但却仍然使得Erik脉搏加速。Erik喝高或者磕嗨的时候总会变得有点儿骚，现在他喝了啤酒，又过了两个星期的禁欲生活，舔上Charles裸露喉咙的冲动可不容小视。

他拒绝。他有计划，差不多吧。他需要更多的数据。

Hank正在《光环》（Halo）游戏里吊打Armando的男友。Charles和Hank年初交往过一段时间，Erik突然想起来，用Hank和Moira做他的实验数据点再好不过了。

他挠挠Charles的头发，吸引他的注意力。只是为了吸引他的注意力而已，跟Charles靠在Erik肩膀上舒服的呢喃声毫无干系。

“你觉得Hank怎么样？”他问Charles，“一到十分。”

Charles哼了哼，睡眼朦胧地望了一会儿Hank。

“Hank很符合我喜欢的类型。”他告诉Erik。他抬起头望Erik，Erik再次提醒自己，他有计划，他的计划可不包括在学生休息室里、在所有朋友的围观下、在沙发上扑倒Charles。“大概九分？从个人性格来讲，我觉得我们做朋友更好，所以他的辣度要降一分，我觉得。”

Hank那么……笨拙。Erik又看了看他，用挑剔的眼光。说真的？Charles就喜欢那种类型？高个儿、纤瘦、深色头发的变种人书呆子男生？

好吧，好吧，哇哦。也许Erik并没有自己以为的那么不待见Charles喜欢的类型。而且，如果Hank是因为做朋友更好才减了一份，那Erik的整整十分该怎么说？

除了Hank，Charles高中交过一个男友和一个女友，去年的书呆子夏令营也交过一个女友。但Erik从没见过他们。Charles交往过的另一个人Erik倒是认识——Moira。大一的大半时间，他们都在交往，Moira现在仍是Charles在Erik之外最好的朋友。

“Moira呢？”他问。

“Moira？”Charles重复道。“Moira绝对十分，她很漂亮。”

他还没笨到指出她是人类，他已经受过很多次教训了。于是他说，“那你们俩为什么分手？”

Charles耸耸肩，又往Erik身上靠了靠，打个哈欠。

“我们看上眼了，在一起很快乐。但我们不怎么相爱。我们都知道不会长久，最后认为只做朋友更好。”Charles说。

“哦。”Erik说。Erik和他的男朋友、哪怕是高中的男朋友也从来没有过这种经历。Charles整个谈恋爱的方式都跟Erik不同——据Erik所知，Charles跟他谈过的每个人都还是朋友，而且是好朋友。他有时候还会给高中女朋友发短信，用聊天软件GChat跟只在暑假谈了一个月的女孩聊天。奇怪。

Charles跟Moira分手时他也觉得奇怪。她消失了几个星期——吃饭什么的时候她还在，但购物和其他几次活动她没有去——然后就回来了，她和Charles表现得跟之前一模一样，只是不接吻了。Charles和Hank开始约会，她还开他的玩笑，Charles表现得若无其事。

不过，Erik多少能理解她为什么得了十分。他对女人从来不感兴趣，但他看得出来美不美，Moira是个大美人。她还颇为风趣——讽刺又毒舌——而且不在乎别人说什么。Erik没有很多二代普通人朋友——他也不想要——他也不会说他和Moira是很好的朋友，但是……他尊敬她。她似乎也尊敬他。几周前Charles生病卧床几天，Erik……可能是彻底昏了头吧。他不敢离开Charles，慌慌张张，略有惊吓，每天打电话都给妈妈求助。真蠢——Charles只是感冒，在床上躺了四天左右就全好了，但Erik害怕，害怕病情严重，害怕Charles出事自己却无能为力。第三天Moira来了，把他拉出房间，逼他洗澡换衣服。她保证呆在Charles身边以防万一，保证Charles一醒就给他打电话。回想起来，她可真酷。当时他讨厌她，因为Charles可能需要他，她却逼他离开。

这一刻，他想起Charles生病最后一天时他感到的解脱——所有恐惧一扫而空，代之以筋疲力尽。他累得想不起来自己为什么那么害怕。他爬到床上，跟Charles一起看《捉鬼敢死队》（Ghostbusters），抱住他紧紧不放，直到内心彻底落定，相信Charles终于好了。

他记得Charles几天来第一次洗澡后头发的气味。他记得自己心想Charles真好闻，头发和皮肤摸起来都那么柔软洁净。

Erik……也许应该早点发现自己深深地爱上了Charles。

收集完可收集的Charles前任们的数据，Erik将下一周专门用来点检自己所有的前任，至少是他还记得的前任。他忘了要旁敲侧击，只是努力回忆他们的名字，设法得到Charles的回馈。

刚开始，周一午餐时，Charles还觉得有点好笑。但到了周四的晚餐，他开始烦躁了。

或许是因为Erik谈过的人多得不可胜数吧。这一周他忙得很。

引起Charles怒火的人是Byron。Erik什么都还没说——但他真的记得Byron的名字，而且Charles肯定看见了排队等披萨的Byron，还有他的白色长发和黑粗框眼镜。

“你觉得……”他们坐下来，Erik开口问，但Charles打断了他。

“Byron六分！除了Janos，你从来没跟六分以上的人谈过恋爱，因为你找的都是一连串没有特色的普通帅气的潮男，他们除了崇拜你就没有其他个性了！”Charles厉声说。

Erik的第一反应是自卫，厉声呛回去——不是因为他在乎Byron或者其他人，而是因为Charles似乎是在侮辱他。他忍住了马上就冒到嘴边的反驳（我永远不会跟六分男交往），但只是勉强，只是因为他也相当惊讶。他见过一百万次Charles生气，但从不是……呃，这么刻薄。有点儿恶毒了。哪怕是对他不喜欢的人，Charles也从没有这样。

而且，Erik虽然不同意Charles的结论，却不能反驳他的论据。但他差不多就是那么想的啊，如果他们不是超级辣、床上活儿不好，那他为什么要跟他们谈恋爱呢？他们又没有别的好处。他又不喜欢他们。

这么一想，听起来真是挺糟糕。但Erik不那么想，不太同意。只跟他喜欢上床的男生交往并没有什么错，而且他也不需要他们做别的事，因为……

因为……

因为他一直都有Charles做别的事，不是吗？别人谈起另一半时谈的事情，Erik从来没跟男朋友做过——都是跟Charles。于Erik而言，他就是一切。自从他们相遇，他就是一切。他根本没法想象另一个人做类似的事情。

“你有没有觉得我是一个傻瓜？”Erik皱眉望着披萨，说道。

Charles迟迟未答，他抬起头来。

“我觉得你是我最好的朋友，而且我爱你。”Charles说。他敷衍的官腔太明显，Erik虽然有许多心事，也不得不笑起来。

“我今天晚上不想跟他们出去玩，”Erik说，“我们呆在你房间里看点什么吧。”

“行。”Charles说，轻易地笑了。Erik仅仅是看着，胃里就一阵翻滚。Charles就是一切。Charles从来就是一切。Erik不明白自己怎么愚蠢至此，这周以前竟从没有想过他真的可以成为一切。

今后不会了。现在他知道了，他要行动了。只等他想清楚到底怎么行动。


	7. 彼一时

寒假漫长得没有尽头。Cain有一半时间在家，幸亏房子够大，Charles和Raven才得以避开Kurt书房里震碎玻璃的嘶吼比赛。圣诞一如既往地令人沮丧。Gabrielle家的新年派对稍显尴尬，因为他们已经分手，各自的现任又远在千里之外。

当然，他时不时地给Moira发短信，跟Erik更是几乎没断。但毕竟不一样。Raven回校之后尤为糟糕，Charles整天一个人呆在房子里，无事可做。Erik在妈妈工作的牙医诊所里找到了一份兼职，却照样煲着电话粥。他们无所不谈，又好像什么都没谈。不能打电话的时候Erik就继续发短信。生活近乎折磨，Charles倒数着日子，等待着开很久的车回校的那一天，再次亲眼见到朋友、重拾生活的那一天。

凭借“无障碍需求”方面的含糊其辞，他在正式开学前的四天回到了学校。他还是一个人，但至少不那么焦虑了。因此Erik在开学前一晚回来，把他的两个行李箱、数不清的食品盒、还有铺盖枕头偷偷运进了Charles的房间。

“我老是在这儿睡着，地板太他妈不舒服了。”Erik卸完车上的东西，坐到床上Charles的身边，手上拿着一罐蛋白糖。“我今晚要是在这儿过夜，还是不睡地板的好。而且估计这学期我还会在这儿过夜许多许多次，每当Tom烦人的时候。”

Erik来过夜时偶尔也会睡在Charles的床上，但从来不是出于本意。由于Charles的背，他通常需要特定的睡姿，用上几个枕头，夜里还得起来调整。睡家里的床，这都不是问题；但睡标准配置的特长双人床，地方就小了，虽然Charles很愿意有个能与Erik时常睡在一起的借口。Erik爽快得接受了，就像接受他所遇到的Charles的残疾带来的大部分问题一样，什么问题都没问。虽然这一次Charles倒希望他能多做些抵抗。

他们熬到很晚，一边看Charles的巨蟒剧团*DVD，一边吃Mrs. Lehnsherr给Erik带回来的无穷无尽的糖果，直到吃得肚子发痛。Charles开始靠着他肩膀打瞌睡的时候，Erik终于换到了地板上。

*译注：Monty Python，英国六人喜剧团体，作品有电影、电视剧、舞台剧等。

奇怪的是，灯灭之后，他们都躺好了，Charles却没有马上睡着。他听得见Erik均匀的呼吸，在静谧的房间里令人平静，但他更能感受到Erik大脑的运转。Erik也根本没有睡意呢。

“我能跟你说一件事吗？”过了几分钟，Erik说。

Charles睁开眼睛，迷糊地眨眨眼。“当然。随时都能。”

然而，之后沉默了很久，久得Charles以为Erik什么都不想说了。他要是不知道实情，几乎要以为Erik已经睡了。

Erik终于开口，声音小得Charles差点听不清。“你做过噩梦吗？”

“有啊。偶尔。”

他听见Erik的叹息。Charles想看见Erik的脸，虽然他不知道Erik要是被看着还会不会说下去。

“我不常做噩梦，”Erik继续道，声音近乎耳语，“可是，不知道怎么回事。真逊。我应该放下的。好几年前的事了。”

“是……你的辅导老师吗？”Charles犹豫地问。Erik说过一两次，仅仅是只言片语，但足够让Charles知道那是Erik不愿谈论的事情。

“Mr. Shaw。他是我们学区的变种人心理支援辅导老师。还有——我真的为我的变种能力感到自豪，你知道的，我认为这是我身上最大的优点——”

“我知道。”

“——但我吓坏了，能力刚刚显现的时候。我觉得失去了控制。我爸妈想帮忙，但他们不怎么懂，你明白吧？”又是一阵沉默。Charles的手指抓紧了毯子。“而Shaw——他庇护了我，我想可以这么说吧。他要向我展示怎么控制，怎么——怎么掌握。一开始我觉得自己很特别，就好像他从所有人当中选中了我，你懂吗？他说我负有使命。但后来——”

Erik又没声音了。Charles几乎想都没想，就朝床侧下面伸出了手。Erik伸手握住他，就好像一直在等他这个动作似的。他抓得紧，有点儿痛。

“糟透了。”Erik说，“真的糟透了。我一直认为是我错了，是我让他失望，假如我表现得好、听话一点，事情就不会发生。他一直跟我说他只是想开启我真正的潜力，可——我回到家，环顾餐桌四周，想到如果我表现的不好可能会发生在他们身上的事情，就觉得想吐。”

“Erik。”Charles说。

“我基本上已经放下了。”Erik说，“真的。他现在进监狱了，你知道的，终身监禁。只是，有时候，尤其是我生日那几天，莫名其妙就……不知道怎么回事。”

Erik听起来有些尴尬，这几乎是让Charles最最伤心的一点。Erik想抽出手，Charles没有放开，他紧紧地抓住了，就像Erik之前那样。

“我有时候做噩梦，梦里我醒来发现自己还在医院。”Charles快速地说，话冒出嘴的那一刻他才发现自己说的是什么。“事故之后。我躺在那儿，刚出手术室，Raven在哭，所有的医生都站在周围说悄悄话，没有人告诉我任何事——而且，梦里我失去了心电感应能力，没有人跟我说话，我什么也读不到，只知道我要永远呆在那里，永远不能离开那个房间。”

“Charles。”过了片刻，Erik轻轻道。Charles咽下涌上喉咙的肿块。

“我只是想说，我明白的，”Charles静静地说，仍然拉着Erik的手，“我明白的。”

“我就知道你会明白。”Erik答道。“最糟糕的是……他说的那些话，而且……有时候真的有用。有时候，那些话真的让我进步了、变快了……”

他又不说话了，只是茫然地抚摸着Charles的指节。Charles呼气、吸气，节奏同Erik一致。除去他们安静的呼吸声，房间和走廊一片沉寂。

“我不愿意这么想……我的任何一部分，我能做到的任何一件事……我不愿意想，我的任何一点是因为他。我不想让他有任何功劳。我不愿意认为他在伤害我的同时帮助了我。”

“Erik。”Charles呢喃道。他字斟句酌，“你很了不起。有没有他你都很了不起。他不经意间为你开启的一切，假以时日，你自己也能做到。哪怕是因为他你才学会了能力，那也还是你自己学会的，不是他。是你自己找到了自己，实现了自己。是你自己学会了能力。他没有任何功劳。”

Erik长长地呼了一口气，又握紧了Charles的手。

“你很了不起，”Charles轻声重复，“我爱你。这跟他没有任何关系。”

“我也爱你。”Erik悄声道。“你是我最好的朋友。你是我有生以来最好的朋友。我真他妈高兴那天你吼了我。”

“我也是。”Charles说。

最后他们就那么睡着了。第二天早上Charles醒来，他的胳膊依然垂在床侧，全麻了。Erik醒后马上开始抱怨学校的食物多么糟糕，说他们不应该去食堂，应该直接吃他妈妈做的食物，直到吃完的那一天。他没有提Shaw，没有提他们谈过的任何一件事，于是Charles顺着他也没有提。校园里结了霜，空空荡荡，他们晃了一会儿，最后回到Charles的房间看电影，直到第一批回校的朋友到来。

Armando和Emma最先到，跟他们一起看了半个小时左右的《侏罗纪公园》，然后Moira往房间里探了探头。

“唔，我们好像该出去了。”Emma说，从Charles的座椅里起身，掸了掸白裙子上看不见的线头。

“不用啦。”Moira说，但她显然不是认真的。Armando下床时笑出了声。当然了，Erik动都没动，因为Erik的情商依旧跟颗卷心菜的大脑相当。

“你也得走，伙计。”Armando说，拍了拍他的小腿。

“啊，真的吗？”Erik说，看向Charles。Charles翻了个白眼。

“我们去吃晚饭之前给你发短信。”Charles向他保证。Erik从他和Charles四肢交缠的姿势中爬起来，跟着Armando和Emma出去，走时挥着手。Charles也挥了挥，一边摇头。

Moira穿着褪色牛仔裤和大号卫衣，头发草草地梳成马尾。Charles觉得她大概是出于旅途舒适的目的选择衣着，但她的模样依然漂亮得惊人。

“嘿，”Charles说，“飞机上怎么样？”

Moira翻了个白眼。“飞了很久。”她愉快地抱怨道，坐到了Charles旁边。

Charles拥住她的肩膀，朝她转过头。他们的脸离得很近。一瞬间他突然觉得尴尬，分开几周后再次靠近——但当她扬起唇角，弯弯一笑，他想起自己多么喜欢她，那种感觉消失得就像它来时一般迅速。

Moira靠得更近，给他一个柔软而熟悉的吻。

“说明你想我了？”Charles说。

“少自恋了。”Moira警告他，然后又吻了他。

大部分时候，Erik和Charles的课少有重合。Charles的重心主要在自然科学，但Erik的专业内容广、跨学科，必修课多是人文相关，不过也搭配了几门理科。Charles不禁觉得这个专业有点儿不太严谨。

“你不用在我每次说‘理论’这个词的时候都嘲讽吧。”一次Erik说，他正跟Charles聊他在写的论文。

“什么？”Charles抗议道，“我没有！”

“你绝对有，”隔着休息室的沙发，Erik朝他扔了一颗爆米花，“装。”

“好吧，”Charles说，“我只是喜欢能够实际检验或者测量的东西。而不是，呃，嘴上说的。”

Erik又朝他扔了一颗，于是接下来的几分钟对话彻底脱轨了。

尽管兴趣方向不同，但他们还有公共必修课要上。这学期他们安排了一起上大学写作课。不幸的是，两人都有空上的那个班是早上第一节课，每周三天，包括周一。

假如Charles之前没有爱上Erik，那他现在也会爱上他。因为每当他早上睡意惺忪地滑着轮椅进入教室时，Erik无一例外地总会递给他一大杯咖啡。

“我爱你，真的。”这天早上又是如此，Charles嘟囔道。昨晚Moira留得太久，Charles的头脑困得嗡嗡作响。他无视温度，大口喝下咖啡，然后就把头耷拉在课桌上。Erik伸过手，手指穿进Charles的头发，挠他的颅底。

“快醒醒，”Erik说，“今晚我需要你。”

Charles任由自己流连了一会儿听见这话后脑子里冒出的画面，直到教授提醒全班听讲。然后，他在大脑中问，今晚有什么事？

只有半个脑子的人都会觉得大学写作课是一门水课。理论上，这是一门教会学生以大学水平写作的课；实际上，这是一门教高中时没有学习的人怎么写最基本的几种文章的速成课。尽管Charles和Erik不得不在最糟糕的时段上课，幸运的是他们分到了一个好教授，只要他们每周交的作文得A，上课不打扰其他人，就不管他们是不是整堂课都在开小差。

今晚，Erik告诉他，依然挠着他的后脑勺，我跟穿刺店约了时间，你跟我一起去。

Charles偏过头，正好望向Erik，不幸甩开了他的手。Erik现在耳朵上有很多个洞。从他Facebook上的部分高中照片来看，过去六到八个月里，他其实已经填上了几个耳洞。

穿刺？Charles扬起眉毛，问道。

Erik伸出舌头。Charles瞪大眼睛。

你疯了吗？Charles问。

很赞的。Erik。他挑了挑眉毛。Charles朝他投去最最怀疑的眼神。高中的时候我爸妈只让我穿耳洞。我一直想穿唇洞，但我觉得舌洞更棒。我把生日的钱都省下来了。

之前Erik在Charles看不到的地方过完生日，一个月后回来时，Charles就觉得他带的衣服比他想的要少。

你确定干净吗？

我找到是网上评价最好的地方，Erik告诉他，五颗星，各种好评，而且还有官方文件什么的。可不是过去那种用冰块和针搞的。

听到他的话，Charles忍不住全身发抖。天哪，可这也许并不是个好主意。仅仅想象他就感到毛骨悚然。他原以为住院多月和使用各种医疗手段的经历会使他麻木无感，不再神经质，但显然没有。

“很好玩的，”Erik悄声道，“来嘛。我不想叫其他人陪我。”

Charles的头再次倒向课桌。该死的Erik和他愚蠢又帅气的……脸。

“好吧。”Charles悄声回答。Erik笑得牙全露出来了，又向Charles竖了个大拇指。他已经能看出来这将会变成一个可怕的主意了。

上完课他们吃了早餐，接下来的时间就分开了。Charles跟Moira共进午餐，详细地告诉了她晚上的计划，她笑了他整整五分钟。

“你连电视上的枪击都看不下去！”她笑得眼泪都出来了，用手擦着眼睛，“我的天哪，我希望他会拍照片。”

“我好得很。”Charles坚持道，却只让她又笑起来了。

晚餐后，Erik来Charles的房间接他。他闻起来是漱口水的气味，踮着脚蹦蹦跳跳。

“准备好了？”他问。

“好了。”Charles虚弱地说。

开车进城的路上，Erik一直在跟着车载音响放出的喧闹音乐唱歌。假如他的兴奋不是因粗针即将扎进他的皮肤而产生的话，Charles想，或许还是能感染人的。

实际上穿刺店颇为整洁，丝毫不似Charles基于多年来看的糟糕影视作品所模糊想象的肮脏景象。给Erik穿刺的是一个红头发的可爱女孩，发型在Charles看来似乎是朋克式的。她身上看得见几处纹身，自己也有很多穿刺。Charles玩着手机上的《糖果传奇》（Candy Crush），而她和Erik确认每一个折磨人的细节。Erik做过调查，有许许多多的问题和意见，Charles必须承认，他不是莽撞行事。

这部分还好，主要部分就不一样了。Charles鼓起勇气，手紧紧抓住轮椅边缘。Erik镇静放松极了——不是假装的，他的头脑中没有一丁点恐惧。实际上，他可能比平时还要镇静，周围的金属让他愉快享受。

镇静，Erik在脑中说，没什么大不了。

假如没有镊子和——天哪，真的有一根粗针，Charles或许会容易接受一些。

我的天哪，Charles，你就闭上眼睛。Erik继续道，语气像是好笑。Charles不怎么喜欢，但还是接受了他的建议。

“根本不痛！”回去的路上Erik叫道，“肯定超赞！”

第二天，事情变了样。Erik的舌头肿成平时的两倍大小。他痛得抱怨了好几天。

一开始，Charles还想同情他，但几个小时后他就烦了。“是你自己的错，你个笨蛋。”那天晚餐，他对Erik说。

Erik只是用伤心的狗狗眼望他，慢慢地吸他的奶昔。

“我这几个星期都不能喝酒，不能接吻，也不能吹箫，”Erik说，“我是说，当然值，但是很痛苦。”

“哇哦，”Charles说，“我想也是。那你闲下来做什么呢？你还有别的爱好吗？”

Erik朝他竖了个中指。

事实证明，Erik把多余的时间都拿来跟Charles玩了。Charles觉得他们平时呆在一起的时间已经已经多的不能再多，但显然还可以更多。他看得出来Moira因此有点儿不快，但她对此未置一词。

不过，Moira的耐心不是无限的，最后Erik触及了她的底线。

她和Charles正在他的房间、他的床上亲热。他们还没脱光，但都只剩内裤了，Moira的胸罩正挂在Charles的椅子边上。他吻得情迷意乱，Moira的乳房更是让他情迷意乱，所以Charles的脑子里再没有想其他事情的空间。

这就是他没有像平常那样感应到Erik靠近的原因。直到Erik真的打开门锁进入房间，一如既往地不请自来。

“搞什么啊？”Moira叫道，伸手拉Charles的床单。

Erik站得一动不动，瞪大了眼睛。Charles以前从未见过他脸红成这样。过了凝固的几秒，他猛地转过身，一句话不说，锁上了门。Moira从Charles身上爬下来，穿上他的衬衫，双臂紧紧抱胸。

“他不会他妈的敲门吗？”她问，耳朵因尴尬涨得粉红，神情暴躁。

“呃……不会。”Charles承认。

“你他妈不锁门吗？”她问。

“呃，他的变种能力——锁挡不住他。至少我的锁挡不住。”Charles说。他知道自己随时会生Erik的气，或者感到尴尬。现在，他只觉得整件事情……不真实。

“耶稣基督啊，”Moira咕哝道，在Charles的床边踱着小圈子，“他妈的耶稣基督。”

“不幸中的万幸，”Charles说，尽管心里预感他要说的话糟糕透了，“他是gay——至少他看了不会性奋？”

“是啊，至少不会因为看到我性奋。”Moira咕哝道。Charles脸红，终于感到了尴尬。“抱歉，这么说太刻薄了，太——”她抓了抓头发，又坐回到Charles的床边，“听着，你和他，我不懂，一般也不在乎。我不懂你们为什么不上床，但是，总之，既然如此，我真的喜欢你，跟你交往也很快乐。但假如他再犯一次，去他妈的快乐，我要赤手空拳地杀了他。他可以侵犯你的隐私，只要你愿意，但不包括我，好吗？”

“当然。”Charles说。他自觉有点儿愚蠢，仍然尴尬得要命。“听着，我和Erik——”

“我真的不在乎，”Moira说，语气变得温和，“我知道我面对的是什么。你们两个互相痴迷，我懂。你们好得穿一条裤子，没关系，我只是想说——人和人是有界限的，而我想呆在界限的另一边。”

“好的，我保证，”Charles说，“我会跟他谈的。”

“很好。”Moira说。她倾过身吻他，抚平他的头发。“你现在就可以去了，因为Erik是个该死的女士性趣杀手，所以我们今晚不会继续了。”

Charles叹气。也许他该亲手杀了Erik。

Moira穿回裙子，捡起衬衫和胸罩，塞进包里。

“你穿的是我的衣服。”Charles说。

“现在是我的了！”她回头快活地说，给他一个飞吻，然后离开了房间。Charles看着她走人，又叹了口气，重重地躺回床上。

Erik和Charles相处时表现得非常自在，没有私人空间，没有个人财产。Charles时常为此感动。Erik毫不在意地搜他的书和碟，挑一个，玩一玩，翻遍了Charles的书桌。他问都不问就从Charles的盘子上叉走食物，经常眼都不眨地就喝Charles的饮料。他把Charles的所有东西都看做共同财产，并且认定Charles对他也是一样。Charles可不能说自己没占便宜，他偷Erik的帽衫和毛衣，借他的书，偶尔几次去Erik的房间玩时，他坐在Erik的手提电脑前检查邮件和Facebook。有时候他甚至通过午餐吃沙拉的办法骗Erik吃进一两颗蔬菜，他知道Erik想都不想就会吃掉他吃剩的，不管是什么东西。

然而，Moira说的对，人和人之间是有界限的。他伸手拿手机给Erik发短信，还没碰到手机就震动起来。他拿起手机，放近一看，十一条Erik发来的未读短信。

我天你说的对，跟第二周的题目一样，但结尾多了一个问题。你觉得我们交两次一样的作业她会发现吗？

或者，哈哈，也许我可以用相反的立场写一篇，看她会不会发现。

啊电视不好看，学校的电影频道还在放他妈的死亡幻觉（Donnie Darko）。

你想去休息室玩马里奥吗？

你是丢了手机还四怎么地？

你要么是在无视我要么就是丢了手机。

你不可能在睡觉吧，才8点诶。

chaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeesssssssssss

呜呜呜

好吧，我要去确认你没有，那个，死了什么的。

好吧，是啊，也许Moira说他们俩互相痴迷是对的。

他开了手机，回短信，Moira走了，你可以回来了。

他感应到Erik回到了自己的房间，正在卷大麻烟，他的室友Tom在体育馆。他继续追踪，Erik接到Charles的短信，将大麻烟和打火机塞进口袋，下了两层楼梯，进了Charles的门。

因为Erik从来都不会吸取教训，所以他又没有敲门。

“嘿，”他一钻进来关上门就说，“呃，对不起……”他在空中胡乱挥手，显然这就是Erik表达“不小心看见了你女朋友的胸”的方式。Charles摁了摁鼻梁。

“你就……敲个门好吧？”他问，“不然，下次我就没法阻止Moira揍你了。”

“行，好，我会的。”Erik说得很快，分明是告诉Charles他过十分钟就会忘记这段对话。也许他应该在上床之前给Erik发条警告信息。这样算越界吗？

Erik没有穿鞋，他只脱掉毛衣，爬上Charles的床，从口袋里拿出大麻烟和打火机，怂恿地挑起眉毛。

“好吧。”Charles叹了口气，说，“为什么不呢？反正我今晚又没别的事了，现在没了。”

“棒。”Erik说。有那么一会儿，Charles在想，他竟然爱上了一个蠢得可怕的人，说明他自己有什么问题。

Charles想了一会儿，但最后想出的唯一对策就是实话实说加上多多提醒。

下一次和Moira渐入佳境时，他将之付诸实施。

“马上就好。”Charles贴着Moira的嘴唇嘟囔道。

“你要干嘛？”Moira不解地说。他脱开身，在床边包里找手机。

Charles快速打字：

记得我们谈过我和Moira单独的私密二人时间吗？现在就是这种时候。等会给你短信。

“不敢置信，你刚刚暂停竟然是为了告诉Erik你要上床。”Moira说。

“总比不告诉他好吧，对不对？”Charles答道，将手机丢在地板上，将注意力全部放回她的身上。

这项对策成功了，但Charles第二天发现后果出乎意料。他正在有机化学教室，跟Hank聊着一部他们都想看的纪录片，等教授来上课。

他的手机震动起来，弹出一个短信通知。“稍等。”Charles对Hank说，他友好地点点头。

Charles毫不意外地发现短信是Erik发的，但看到内容却相当讶异。

跟你说我正在跟ned搞

一整堂课他都恍恍惚惚。他不想看也不欢迎的Erik操他男友的画面深深烙上了他的脑海，让他很难集中精神。课后他跟Hank道歉，急急跑去了食堂。他知道Erik会在下堂课之前来这儿吃午餐。

他真的不想知道Erik一脸得意放松和Ned眼神梦幻胜过平时的原因。

“我能跟你谈一分钟吗？”Charles问，头朝Ned方向点了点，挑起眉毛。

“当然，”Erik说，他用肘部推了推Ned说，“给我拿杯汽水，行吗？”

“你要什么都行！”Ned说，就跑向了饮料柜台。Erik对他男友们的奴役依然诡异得要死。

Charles将轮椅滑到桌子附近，看了看四周才说话，声音很低，“你上床不用给我发短信的，Erik。”

Erik皱皱眉，薯条停在了半路上。

“我以为我们现在都要这么做了，”他说，“你先开始的。”

Charles捏了捏鼻梁，向一个他并不相信的上帝祈祷力量。

“是的，”他说，再次睁开眼睛，“因为你不会敲门，总是在我忙别的事情的时候闯进我的房间，让我很尴尬。而我则不同，我知道敲门，不会在你没有邀请我的时候进你的房间。”

Erik慢慢地嚼着薯条。

“所以，你不想知道我什么时候操别人，是吗？”Erik说。

“是的，”Charles用力地说，“请保护你这方面的隐私吧。”

“好吧。”Erik说。Charles松了一口气，从Erik的盘子里偷走一根薯条。“晚餐之后我去找你玩啤酒乒乓球赛。好吗？”

“你还老是叫我上大学写作课时要清醒呢。”Charles指出，“跟你一块熬夜喝醉有点儿反着来啊。”当然，他会去的。他和Erik共同合作，总是能在任何一场乒乓赛中所向披靡。

“是啊，可是没有你我赢不了。”Erik说。他靠过来，向Charles狡黠一笑。

“你在摧毁我的生活，你知道吗？”Charles撒谎道。

“才不是，我让你的生活变得有趣多了。”Erik说。Charles哼了一声。“求你了嘛，你爱我的。”

“我是爱你，”Charles同意道，这时Ned带着Erik汽水回来了，“今晚见。”他又拿了根薯条，准备带走吃，然后就去找Moira了。

“有趣”，当然也是一种形容Erik给他的生活造成的影响的说法。


	8. 此一时

这天余下的时间，Erik都在设法夯实他的下一步计划。真烦恼——他以前从来不用做计划。他知道自己喜欢Charles——不仅仅是喜欢他——他认为他知道Charles喜欢他。有了以上两点，他能做什么呢？怎么利用呢？过去两年来，他从没有费心追过谁——都是男生朝他投怀送抱，而他若是单身，要么欣然接受，要么就直接无视。他上一次追人而非被人追是……天哪，高中时候的事了，还是高中低年级。他和那些没有出柜的男孩们在空走廊、在巴士后排偷偷摸摸地接吻，但从来无缘再进一步。哪怕是他的高三男友，跟他同去毕业舞会、交往一个多月的那个，也是他跟Erik告白的，而非反过来。

他站着，望了很久衣柜，权衡选项。从Erik试验得来的证据来看，Charles喜欢他的身材。他应该穿件显身材的衣服吗？还是说这样会露馅？Charles曾多次表示，有些部位留给想象更好。仔细一想，他一般说的都是那些想脱Erik裤子的男生。那么，他的意见还可靠吗？

最后他打扮如常，虽然还是穿了一条漂亮的牛仔裤，它的好处在于紧身。他冲进食堂找其他人，跟Hank争论变种能力评级是否应该纳入变种人政策的问题以消除紧张。不管Charles怎么说，Hank尽管是个天才，在政治方面却是笨蛋。何况Charles自己在政治方面也没聪明多少。而且，Charles以前跟Hank谈过恋爱，因此基本上就可以宣告他的意见无效了。

（假如说Erik在激辩的中途开小差想了一下Charles曾经跟一个身材比自己差不到哪儿去的男生上过床……呃，那也没人发现。操，他们上过很多次床，从Charles以前发给Erik叫他别来房间的短信来看。真的，很多很多次。操。）

聚餐快要结束，其他的朋友们讨论着谁要开车进城、谁的车里还有位子。Charles朝宿舍方向点点头，Erik将这理解为他们该收拾东西离开的暗示。

正是周四的晚上，但校园里安静得出奇。周五的课不多，要是你想放个尽情的周末三天假，也很容易周旋。所以平常这个时候颇有派对氛围。今晚，院子平静多了。Erik因此紧张，甚至比平常还要紧张，紧张到了Charles向他投来一束镇静情感的程度。他停了下来，伸手握住他的手腕。

“你确定你真的想留在房间吗？”他问，“你今晚似乎很有精力。”

Erik想，这就是Charles说“你确定你不想出去随便找个人上床，消耗掉过盛精力吗？”的方式。

“真的啊，”Erik说，“真的，我想留在房间。”

他还得制定他的下一步计划，需要时间思考。

他们进了Charles的房间，他打开Netflix，立刻去找他们最近一直在看的《射手》（Archer）下一集。他还从衣柜深处成功地挖出了一瓶伏特加。他只有西柚汁能拿来调酒，但聊胜于无。不久后，他们就在Charles床上双双躺下，一边喝酒一边大笑。几乎从遇见Charles的第一天起，这儿就是Erik最喜欢呆的地方了。

操，Erik是个笨蛋。

第三集结束，Charles按了暂停。“嘿，Erik？”

Charles朝Erik偏过头，表情略显清醒。他脸红了，他每次喝了一两杯后都会脸红，衬得他的眼睛越发明亮，胜过平常。

“嗯？”Erik说。他的嘴巴发干。

“我不会逼你什么的，”Charles说，“但你得知道，假如你想谈谈你最近的心事，我们就谈，好吗？”

Charles当然注意到了。不说心电感应能力，Charles太了解Erik了，不可能放过自从他被Janos分手及开始发现问题后的怪异表现。

也许这就是信号，无论Erik在等什么。反正，到了Charles的房间后，他的计划还是没有进展。

“我……”Erik望着Charles期待的脸庞，开口道，“我……想放点音乐。”

他真的从床上跳了下去——实际上，他往Charles书桌冲过去时速度过快，失去了平衡，撞墙之前才刹住车。

Charles的iPod插在底座上。Erik拔下它，忙着浏览Charles的歌单。可惜，Charles的音乐品味大多糟糕，尽管Erik两年来一直努力拓展他的品味。Erik拿了他几张专辑给他听。但Erik相当确定他从来都没听过，只是出于礼貌才留了下来。他肯定从来没听过Erik向他推荐的播客。

他选了Charles最喜欢的学习用歌单随机播放，然后the Mamas and the Papas就唱起了星期一[ the Mamas and the Papas，60年代美国民谣摇滚乐队，《Monday, Monday》是他们的一首歌。 ]，Erik回到床上。 

Charles真的不会逼他，Erik知道。他从来都不会逼他。他总是愿意倾听Erik谈论任何所有事情。但他不会刻意打探，他会等到Erik准备好的时候。Erik知道他现在还是好奇，Erik举止反常之后尤其好奇，但他不会问起。

Erik深呼吸一口气。“我想问你一件事。”

“哦？”Charles活跃起来，“什么事？”

Erik抓住最近的一杯酒——他不记得酒是他的还是Charles的，反正也不重要——喝了一大口壮胆，然后脱口而出，“一到十分，你会给自己打多少分？”

完全不是Erik想说的话。

Charles看起来也颇为吃惊。

“我只是好奇，”Erik很快说，“你懂吧，收集数据什么的，为了……数学上的事[ “For...math reasons.” 即本文原标题Math Reasons的来源。]。”

Charles皱起眉。他看向Erik的神情分明说着，他肯定Erik要么是醉了要么就是疯了。Erik很熟悉他的这种神情。

不过，他还是顺着Erik的话说下去了。所以Erik才总是最爱他。

“你不能给自己打分，”Charles说，“让一个人给自己打分是不行的，否则会破坏这个客观体系的全部意义，得问别人。你给我打多少分？”

Erik愣住了。

“十分。”他说，说得太快。他们之间沉默了长长的一瞬间，一秒又一秒，走向无限。正当Erik以为他不再需要什么未来计划，应该直接吻Charles，直接——

然后Charles笑了。

“真暖心，”他说，笑得打了个嗝，“但客观来说是不对的。首先，我坐轮椅，实话实说，这就扣掉了至少一分、或者两分，取决于人们的不解和怜悯。哪怕我站得起来，我也太矮了。而且，太阳出来超过连续五分钟，我就会起许多雀斑。我是娃娃脸，惨啊，因为我老是被人要求检查身份证，而且——”

Erik唯一能够反驳、能够回应他的胡说八道的方法就是让他彻底闭嘴。于是Erik吻了他。

噢，他的大脑一跟上他的嘴巴，他就想道。他的心跳到了喉咙口，然后Charles呢喃一声，张开了口，然后Erik把杯子丢在了地板上，毫不在意。他要把两只手都放到Charles身上——他要摸Charles，要抱紧他，要把自己同这一刻拴起来。Charles抓着他的上衣，他一定能感受到Erik的心跳得多么快。

他要说那么多的话，他想告诉Charles那么多事，过去两周来他一直在想的那些事儿。但比起现在，它们都是次要的，他只想吻Charles，抱Charles，贴在Charles身边。

还有，对了，但愿他们在不久的未来某一刻可以上床。因为Erik已经两个星期没有男朋友了，大部分时间他还一直为了最好的朋友硬着。

他们终于分开了一小会儿，Charles喘着Erik的名字，比起言语更像是气音，听得Erik气血上涌。他无视了呼吸、解释、其他任何事的需求，在床上换了个姿势，让他俩贴着躺下，继续接吻。Erik的手滑进Charles上衣里，抚摸他温暖的后背，他的肌肤贴着Charles的肌肤，感觉到Charles的心同他的心跳得一样快。

“Erik。“Charles再次说，让开嘴巴，气喘吁吁。他的手指依然缠着Erik的T恤，他的双手颤抖。“我——”

Erik撑起身，低头看Charles。他希望能藏起那些他自知形于色的情感——过去两周来所有的不解、惊骇，以及得知Charles一直在等他而产生的困窘。那是他心目中世界上最重要的事情，却不知为何藏了起来。

不过，Charles的目光——热切、惊吓、讶异——在Erik看向他的时候柔和下来。

“噢，Erik。”他低声道。他伸手轻轻抚摩Erik的侧脸，然后将他拽下来，开始又一个吻。

Erik跟很多男的有过关系（上周的清算前任让他尤为清楚这个事实）。他有经验，清楚自己在做什么。但他和Charles现在不过是在接吻，却已经令他为之神魂颠倒，如同熊熊燃烧，又似飘飘欲仙，唯一牵绊住他的就是Charles与他肌肤相亲的触感。

说真的，Erik第一次接吻时都没有这么紧张，那时候主要是觉得叛逆。那是他努力迈出Shaw的束缚的第一步。一次心理辅导时，Shaw把手放在他的肩膀上，带着那种居高临下的慈祥笑容俯视着他，然后表示同性恋对人类来说毫无问题，但Erik应该记住，变种人有一种永远繁衍种族的特殊责任。Erik不记得他怎么提起这话题的，也不知道为什么Shaw说过那么多更加可怕的话，偏偏这段话至今铭刻脑海。但第二天下了体育课，Erik就在更衣室吻了Malcolm Stromberg，那时他可一点儿也不紧张。

他现在紧张了。他不应该紧张的，他已经不用怀疑Charles是否与他心意一致了。

“你真会接吻，”他们再次分开喘息时，Erik低语道，“就是，真的很会。”

Charles贴着他的嘴唇，隐隐发出笑声。Erik又吻了他，但只是一瞬。过去两周来，他想了一千次亲Charles的喉咙，他一秒也等不下去了。

他顺着Charles的下颌和颈子一连串地亲过去，在颈肩交界处轻轻咬了一口，又舔进他的锁骨窝。他重又关心Charles的喉咙，好好地吻了一番。Charles的呻吟声很小，但Erik感到了他的喉头透过皮肤传来的每一次振动，。

Charles的手伸进Erik的头发里，他没有拽，只是放着，拇指揉着Erik头侧太阳穴附近的地方。

“天哪，Erik。”Charles说，Erik以前从未听过他发出此般沙哑而颤抖的声音。他意识到那是Charles性奋的声音。想到这里，他自己也荒唐地突然勃起了。

紧身牛仔裤不如晚上早些时候感觉得那么好了。

“我能不能——”Erik开口，“我是说，可不可以——你想不想——”

他听起来又像个傻瓜了。本来不该这么难的，他绝非羞涩的处子，只是——只是将一切做到完美从未像此刻这般重要。

“操，”Charles说。Erik抬头看向他，他闭着眼睛，朝天花板仰着脸。“Erik，你想做什么就做什么。”

噢。

Erik站起来。在这种时候离开Charles哪怕一秒钟都是困难的，但脱掉衣服仍是一种解脱。半途Charles睁开了眼睛，望向Erik的眼神浓郁得令他想要发抖。

他一脱光就回到了床上，能有多近就有多近地贴到Charles身边。

他又吻了他。

我有点儿爱上你了，Erik说。不知怎的，在头脑中想比宣之于口更容易些。他再次摸到Charles的手，十指交缠。只想让你知道，那个，我他妈真爱上你了。对不起我这么久才发现。

“假如我发现你只是因为喝醉了发骚才这样，我就杀了你，谁也找不到尸体。”Charles说，Erik几乎可以确定这是他表达他也爱Erik的方式。

“可以吗？”Erik问，手再次滑到Charles的T恤下。他的皮肤摸起来那么热，Erik的手指掠过他的腹部，上面的肌肉弹跳起来。他的手轻轻拢住Charles的腰侧，然后攀上他的肋部。他那么想看Charles、想摸Charles，为此头晕目眩。他以前从未如此迫切地渴望一个人。当然，他渴望过性爱，但从不是一个特定的人。

“当然。”Charles上气不接下气地说。他的眼睛又闭紧了，呼吸短促而急速。“你想做什么都可以，我告诉你了，一切，所有——”

“我只是，”Erik努力想解释，想付诸语言，一边掀起Charles的上衣脱掉，“我只是——”他的手停在Charles牛仔裤的纽扣上。他懂一点，从零碎谈话中得知，性爱之于Charles有时容易，有时麻烦，有时情况不同，因此他每次跟新的人交往都会紧张。Erik不想要他紧张。Erik只想要Charles跟他一样开心。“我想要为了你好好表现。我想要你舒服，我想要你感觉完美，我想要你——像跟你在一起时的我感觉一样。”

Charles静了一会儿。他抬起头看Erik，目光明净透亮。他张口欲言，但一开始什么也没说。Charles这么望他的时候Erik几乎不能呼吸，不能做任何事情，他只能望回去，希望Charles懂得。

“过来。”Charles轻轻说。Erik听话地倾过身，蜷到Charles身边，手臂揽住Charles，抱着他。忽然之间，他莫名觉得想哭。他的心中有那么多的内容、那么多的情感想要一涌而出。

Charles一次又一次地吻他，吻走了尚在成形的哭泣的渴望，吻走了Erik的话语，吻得Erik的手不再颤抖。

“我的感觉和你一样，”最后Charles说，牵起Erik的一只手，放回到他的裤子拉链处，“我的感觉会和你一样的。会的。我告诉你做什么，然后我们一起来发现接下来做什么。”

我也有点儿爱上你了，Charles在脑中补充道。Erik笑了，又去吻Charles。假如他还流了一点儿眼泪——呃，反正Charles也不会告诉别人。

后来，很后的后来，Erik累得不能动弹的时候，Charles喃喃道，“我收回我说过的所有关于舌环的话。”

Erik笑了，得意地摸了一下自己的嘴。Erik穿舌环的时候Charles差点没昏过去，之后两周都在抱怨Erik的抱怨，还坚持说他的舌环奇怪又俗气。这下Erik向他证明了。

“嗯，别那么得意。”Charles说，肩膀挤了一下Erik，至少是试图挤他——他们靠得太近，动作没什么效果。Erik把Charles拉得更近，直到Charles的头枕在Erik的胳膊上，Erik可以将脸埋进Charles的头发。他们就这样躺了好一会儿，偶尔换个姿势接吻，用新的方法相互爱抚。

“我喜欢你的雀斑。”最后Erik说，昏昏欲睡地望着Charles的脸庞。

Charles睁开眼，抬头望Erik。Erik已经看出来，明天早上他整个喉咙都要布满吻痕。这让他内心某处高兴得跳了一下。每个人都会知道。Erik喜欢这个。

“嗯？”Charles问。

“你的雀斑，”Erik喃喃道，“我喜欢，我喜欢你鼻子上的雀斑。还有，我喜欢我比你高，比如我们这样躺在一起的时候。还有，要是有人不喜欢轮椅，那就叫他们滚蛋。他们的意见算老几？谁管他们怎么想？滚一边去吧。”Charles露出微笑，只有一点儿，甜美而快乐。然后他转过头，将那个微笑印在Erik的肩膀。“还有……还有……我喜欢你的脸。就这样。”

Charles大笑起来，但不等Erik紧张，他就拉下Erik，吻了一次又一次，然后Erik就忘了他一开始为什么不高兴。


	9. 彼一时

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有未成年人消遣性吸食大麻情节。

“所以我还在想，”一天，他们正等着大学写作课上课，Erik说道，“我觉得你春假过来行不通。我得先跟我爸改一下房子，方便你住。那就暑假，好吗？”

Charles还在努力大口喝完烫口的咖啡，但听到Erik的话，他放下了保温杯（双手依然紧紧地抱着），朝Erik缓慢地眨了眨眼。过了这么久，他应该习惯Erik像是话刚说到一半一样突然引入话题了。更别提他总是先斩后奏。

“实际上，”Erik继续道，“暑假还更好呢。这样你可以多住一会儿，另外，还意味着我们可以一起过你的生日，可以过个超他妈赞的生日。”

“你有没有打算在装修你父母的房子之前问一声我想不想去？”Charles感觉有必要说。

“你不想去？”

Charles翻了个白眼。“我当然想去。”

“那不就行了。”Erik说，对话结束。Charles没有穷追不舍。毕竟，他觉得他的时间还不如用来喝掉最后一滴咖啡。

他的春假又是在家里度过。跟之前相比，这一次有大幅度的改善，主要是因为母亲和Kurt出国了，跟Kurt所谓的商业伙伴去意大利度假。但还是颇为无聊，因为Raven的假期跟他没有重合，整段时间她都在学校。Charles这周大部分时间都在打游戏和读闲书，学期中他似乎从没有这么空的时间。

他给Erik发短信，说他正在重读《永恒之王》，Erik回了一连串感叹号和惊喜的表情符号。

你开玩笑嘛，那可是我一直以来最喜欢的书之一

我也打算重读一遍呢

我们读的时候可以互相发短信，好吗？我想知道你所有的想法

实际上，他们组建了一个古怪非常却又极其愉快的读书俱乐部，可能是——不，绝对是——Charles一周的亮点所在。

春假后Moira又等了一段时间，才找他来了一次严肃的谈话。但这时候Charles已经有所准备了。最近几天来他每次见到她，都能感到她心事重重。她显然在犹豫不决。Charles想过先提起话题，好轻松些，但他隐约觉得她可能因此认为他有不忠，于是他选择了等。

不过，那一晚，她一进他的房间，他就看出来她下定了决心。而Moira一旦下定决心，就不会再质疑决定或是自己，只会遵循计划，这是Charles喜欢她的原因之一。

“嘿，”Moira说，坐到他的床边，“我们能谈谈吗？”

“当然。”Charles说。他转过身，全神贯注地看着她，双手叠在膝盖上，耐心等待。

Moira横了他一眼。“你已经很清楚我要说什么了，是吧？”

“我……有个大致的猜测。”Charles承认道。

她微微嗤笑，摇了摇头。“唔，我想，那我还是说吧。我觉得我们应该分手。”

Charles伤心，真的伤心，但……可能没有他原先想象的那么伤心吧。

“我很喜欢你，”Moira说，向他微微一笑，“我们在一起也非常快乐。我只是——我不知道怎么说，我们是不会有结果的，这也没关系，但不再是我真正想要的了。”

“很公平。”Charles说。的确公平，实际上不止是公平。他不能指责一个人想要成为恋人心中的第一位。“但是，我们还做朋友，好吗？我知道这像是套话，但我是认真的。”

“我知道你是认真的，”Moira说，“我也是认真的。短期来看可能有点儿怪——也许我们这几个星期最好不要单独在一起。但当然了，我想我们还是可以星期五和大家一起去商场，还是可以做实验室搭档，我还是会跟你们一起吃饭的。至少在不止你和Erik和那个谁——他现在的炮友——在场的情况下。”

“呃，那个有雷达能力的八字胡男生，”Charles说，“Marvin？”

Moira翻了个白眼，两人都是一副受够了的表情。Charles以后会怀念有人可以一起吐槽那些轮流替换的变种人潮男的。

“我很抱歉我们不能在一起，”Charles说，“我希望……呃，我想我希望事情不是这样。”

“你不希望，”Moira坚定地说，“没关系。我们刚开始谈的时候我就知道不会持久。我没有指望你改变。就算有那么一点儿，在我们每次上床你都给Erik发短信的时候我也死心了。”

Charles捂住脸，呻吟一声。

“我跟你说过了，”他说，“完全是出于实际考虑。”

“跟你在一起的是我，Charles，”Moira说，“我是说，算是吧，因为你们两个好得不行，这怪得很，但我能理解。”她停了一下，然后移开目光，咬住了嘴唇。他看得出来，她另有想法，未曾宣之于口的想法。

“没关系，”他温柔地对她说，“不管你想跟我说什么……”

她重又望向他，叹了口气。

“我知道我们事实上刚刚分手，”她说，“所以这不关我事，你也有权利说不关我事，但你和Erik……”Charles自觉脸红，但他点点头，示意她继续，“你有一次告诉我，你不是他喜欢的类型。你不是他喜欢的类型的原因……不是因为……那个，轮椅吧？”

Charles大大松了一口气，猛烈摇头。

“完全不是，”他告诉她，“天哪，不是的。”他情不自禁地笑了，“不是，但还是谢谢你的关心。只是……Erik对于什么是男朋友有自己的一套观念。而且，你看到他交往的男生是什么样了。他现在不想找一个喜欢的人满足需求。我对他来说……是完全不同的人。也许有一天他会明白我可以同时成为两者，也许我们只会永远做朋友，我觉得那也挺好。”

Moira似乎没有完全放下心来，但她耸了耸肩。

“你确定就好，”她说，“因为我很愿意把他揍出花来，你需要的话。”

“谢谢你，真的，”Charles说，“Moira——我真的非常非常喜欢你。你知道的吧？其他的不提，我真的想跟你继续做朋友。没有你我怎么办啊。”

“老天，你要弄哭我了。”Moira说，她靠过来紧紧抱住他，“你知道，你可没法那么轻易摆脱我。”

“我当然希望不要。”Charles说，一样用力地抱回去。

之后几天Moira疏远了他。在他们共用的生物实验室里，她依旧健谈友好，但她很少出现在餐桌上，她坐Armando的车去商场，而不是像平常那样跟Charles一起坐Erik的车。Charles想念她，但他并不缺少陪伴。他们分手后，Charles告诉Erik他们还会做朋友，Erik的反应不是别的，而是乘着Tom女朋友春假来访，在Charles房间里住了一个星期。

他们很可爱，Tom和Sharon，两人都是二代普通人，友好风趣。Erik表现得好像跟Tom同住是侮辱他似的，但Charles也知道，他们已经说好了明年继续同住。

“总比再去习惯一个新人好，”Erik告诉他，“除非你——”

“没门，亲爱的，”Charles快速说，他不是第一次说这话了，“我爱你，Erik。但要是跟你住一起的话，我会杀了你的。”

“好吧好吧，”Erik说，耸耸肩，“总之，比再去习惯一个新人好。”

“嗯哼。”Charles说，但还是留Erik自欺欺人。

三月将尽，Erik开始考虑为了周末回家过逾越节*值不值得来回开六个小时的车。一天早上，Charles醒来，收到一封Raven的邮件。

*译注：逾越节相当于犹太人的新年，始于犹太历正月十五，持续七天。2015年的逾越节始于公历4月3日日落。

所以！！！！！！！既然克莱蒙山差不多就是我最可能上的学校，我在想我春假能不能过去找你住？？？前提是你同意，并且有地方给我住，等等。我在Facebook上看到你跟Moira分手了，所以如果你想，那个，一个人难过的话，也没关系。或者我们可以一起烂醉一场（我不是小宝宝了，圣诞节的时候你跟我喝酒来着，所以别想管我喝酒）什么的。我还可以见见Erik和你其他的朋友还有……你知道，感受一下真正的大学生活？

{但前提是你同意。}你要是觉得不妥，那我可以改成普通的参观校园。

爱你想你，Sharon和爸爸还是糟透了<3

Charles当然同意了。接下来几周他都在为怎样使Raven之旅尽善尽美而苦苦谋划。

“你为什么表现得这么奇怪？”最后Erik问。还有几天Raven就要来了。难得一次，他们在Erik的房间，Charles刚刚事无巨细地检查了第一百万遍他的计划，而Erik则在地板上仰卧起坐，自娱自乐。“你妹妹要来而已。我知道你爱她，但你又不用讨好她，不是吗？”

“我才不奇怪。”Charles说。他尽量不看Erik。这个人不仅流着汗、裸着上身，腹部也相当结实，乳头还吊着两个乳环——Charles上一次看见他没穿上衣的时候还没有的。他专心地看对面的墙、Tom的小狗挂历和家庭合照贴图。“我只是想把一切都做到完美，好吗？”

“你说是就是吧。”Erik说，耸了耸肩。

周日晚上Raven带着一个塞得满满的行李包来了，跟Charles拥抱了整整五分钟。离他们上次见面并没有过很久，但不知为何，感觉却非同寻常，像是久别重逢。Raven就像Erik以及Charles这些年来遇见的其他人一样，各自在他生活中不同的方面占有一席之地。看见Raven出现在他的学校生活中，让他觉得不太真实。但他想他有好几天可以适应呢。

“我明天有早课，但你可以睡个懒觉。”Charles说，“之后我还要见一个教授，谈我正在做的课题，不过Erik说他过来陪你一会儿，这样你就不用一直孤零零了。然后我就可以跟你们一起吃晚餐，给大家介绍你，带你参观。你觉得怎么样？”

“不错啊，”Raven同意道，“反正，其实我也希望跟Erik单独呆一会儿。我打赌他知道你所有的八卦。你不在家的许多事情我都没法知道，需要有个人给我补补课。”

“Erik绝对不会——”Charles说，转念一想立刻改了说法，“总之，他说什么你都别信。”

第二天早上，他们下课时，他也同样提醒了Erik。“别给她机会跟你讲我小时候的故事，都是假的。”Charles告诉他。

“你知道你刚刚告诉了我一定要问她这方面的事吗？”Erik问。

“闭嘴，”Charles说，“听着，就——对她友好点，行吗？友好就行了。”

“我一直很友好。”Erik说。Charles猜他想假装生气，但效果不太成功。“你太操心了。我也有一个小妹妹，你知道的。”

“我听见过你跟你妹妹说话，并不能让我放心。”从Charles偶然的见闻来看，Ruth和Erik的关系并不十分亲密。总的来说他们互亲互爱——他们已经过了互相看不顺眼的紧张时期了——但他们没有一点共通之处，生活上也没什么交集。Erik谈Ruth的时候主要是笑话她的兴趣，善意的那种，不过还是有点混蛋。

Erik耸了耸肩，没理话茬。“管他呢。没问题的。还有你再不走会面就要迟到了。”

Charles瞄了一眼手机，又望回Erik。“好吧好吧，那就……找点乐子，别吓她，对她友好点，一个小时后见。”

“没问题！”Erik重复道。Charles冲向了电梯，希望能及时赶到自然科学楼。

与Dr. Black见面时，他的注意力很不集中，心思时不时飘向他的宿舍，但愿那里的Erik没有把Raven吓坏。不过，他尽力报告了这学期值得研究的发现，还有他将数据转化为想写的论文时遇到的问题。他记下Dr. Black的建议，略显突兀地感谢了他。然后他滑着轮椅，速度快得危险，穿过校园，到了食堂。

他担心Raven和Erik互相讨厌。但他没想到自己会因为相反的情况担心。

Raven和Erik坐在Charles和Erik平常坐的那块地方。他们在笑，笑得很多，笑得还很厉害，肩膀颤抖，扑在桌子上笑。

出于某种原因，Charles觉得有点不适。

他略过午餐排队，穿过桌子和椅子，到了他们的角落。

“嗨，”他说，敲敲桌子引起他们的注意，“很高兴看到你们合得来。”

“你妹妹太棒了，”Erik立刻对他说，擦掉笑出来的眼泪，“她一点都不像Ruth。”

“噢，谢谢。”Raven说，开玩笑地越过桌子打了一拳Erik的手臂。“你也很棒啊。我没法相信你竟然跟我这个怂哥哥一起玩。这个星期肯定很赞。”

“赞。”Charles轻轻地说，试图忽视腹部越发强烈的不适感。

Charles并不是不想Erik和Raven合得来。他们可以说是这个世界上他最爱的两个人。他们要是互相讨厌他才痛苦呢。但他所理解的合得来，意味着两人和他一起玩、在他上课的时候友好地随便聊聊天、成为Facebook好友。他没有想到他们会立刻投缘。他没有想到他们会互相喜欢。

他应该预料到的。Erik和Raven的共通处比各自与Charles的共通处多多了。他们都爱社交，观点强硬，直言不讳，为事业献身。他们的政治倾向和音乐品味相似。他们都比Charles酷。Erik和Raven是天生的好朋友。Charles只是因为偶然才出现。在那么多方面他都是他们的反面——现在他们相遇了，还要他干什么呢？

这么想太傻了，他立刻就意识到。他知道Raven或者Erik若是听到他这么说，会扇他耳光的。他知道他应该为他们合得来感到高兴，享受他们在一起的时光。

他既可怜兮兮地怀着担忧，又知道自己的担忧荒唐可笑，两者混杂，一同午餐时他只觉得焦虑不安。Erik已经列出了好多校园里Raven必须得去的地方，还坚持说她一定要来克莱蒙上大学。

他尽力压下那些感觉，却不能彻底消灭，这一周接下来的日子也是如此。

Erik觉得Raven的变种能力是他见过最酷的能力，Charles本应为此高兴——看到Raven听到赞美后的笑容，他的确感到高兴。他们小时候，Raven为自己的本来面目紧张了许久。最近几年，她才真正彻底地拥抱了自己和自己的潜能。她值得被人欣赏，Charles也很高兴Erik欣赏她。但当她炫耀能力时，他们都一同大笑时，他还是没法摆脱那种不适感。

“Erik打算给我列个书单！”周三早餐时Raven说，“帮我补上重要的变种人权利背景知识。”

Charles朝Erik扬起眉毛，那人一副洋洋得意的模样。

“他列好了你应该让我看看，”Charles说，“我肯定会加点注释和调剂。我只是想保证你有个比较全面均衡的概观。”

“Raven很多想法真的很有意思，”Erik平静地说，“在许多方面，她比你理性多了。”

“是啊，肯定的。”Charles嘟囔道。

“不要讨嫌，Charles。”Raven快活地说，跟他撞了撞肩膀。

Raven跟他们圈子里的其他朋友也一拍即合——她和Armando似乎尤其投缘，真正想不到的是Emma立刻就把Raven收在了羽翼下——但Charles只为此感到高兴，并未引起相同的愚蠢嫉妒心。

Raven来访还产生了一个Charles没有料到的问题，就是在自己的地方与另一个人持续共处的折磨。他光顾着兴奋，没有想过一直跟另一个人在一起会是什么感觉，虽然只是短短几天。不是随便什么人，当然了，是Raven——他爱她胜过其他任何人的Raven，但她是他的妹妹，知道他所有的死穴，惹怒他的能力也绝对胜过其他任何人。

可以说，到了周五，Charles已经忍到了极限。或许正因为此，他回到宿舍，发现Raven和Erik在他的床上咯咯笑着、来回互递大麻烟斗的时候，才做出了这样的反应。

“搞什么鬼？”Charles说，摔上背后的门。他们在门缝里塞了条毛巾，防止烟气进入走廊。毛巾卡了一下他的轮子，他更气恼了。Erik跳起来帮忙，但Charles嘘走了他。“你们以为自己在干嘛？”

“你他妈觉得我们像在干嘛，Charles？”Raven说。她的情绪已经调整，呼应Charles，笑声变成了指向他的怒容。

Charles转向Erik。他正来回打量他们，看起来有点儿迷惑。

“你在想什么，Erik？我叫你看几分钟我的小妹妹，你就让她磕嗨了？”

“你十七岁的时候就不吸大麻，呵呵。”Raven说。

“闭嘴，Raven，那不是重点！”Charles厉声道。

“你生我气了？”Erik终于说道，眉头紧锁。

“是的，你个笨蛋，我生你气了。唔。”Erik显然处于完全彻底糊涂的状态。在他清醒之前，跟他说任何严肃的事情都没有用。

“很好！”Raven说，“既然我们对你这么不敬，那就留你一个人清静好了。”她跳下Charles的床，拽住Erik的胳膊。“走。他想自个儿呆着讨人嫌。”

“什么？”Erik问。但Raven把他拉出房间时，他轻易地就随她去了。虽然他还望着Charles，一脸不解，直到Raven甩上门。

Charles把毛巾扔进篮子里，生气地哼了一声，然后滑到桌前，重重地将包丢上去。他差点撞翻烟斗——他们把它和Erik的鞋子书包都留在这里。接着他打开窗户，想驱散空气中遗留的大麻气味。再没有什么有用的事情可做，他上床生起了闷气。

真蠢。真蠢。他十七岁时当然吸过大麻。今晚早些时候他甚至叫Erik带上大麻过来，心想着明天下午Raven就要走了，得来个快活的送别。Raven以前也吸过。问题不是Raven磕嗨，是Raven跟Erik一起磕嗨，当然了。

Raven跟Erik一起磕嗨，没有他。

“我是笨蛋。”他对天花板说。

然而，这到底是他的房间。他的房间，他却不在。他的房间，Raven是他的客人，Erik应该考虑到的，Raven应该……她应该明白的。她应该明白，他的这一周漫长而疲惫，她在他的地方让他感到泄气，他又累又紧张，还有Erik是他最好的朋友——他的。哪怕她和Erik才更投契，哪怕Erik更喜欢她的想法、她的变种能力和——

呃。他讨厌自己。或者说，他本应讨厌自己，如果他充满令他窒息的痛苦嫉妒的心中尚有余地。

他大概郁闷了半个小时后，门缓缓打开了。Erik小心翼翼地走过房间，显然在等着Charles的反应。没有反应，他就躺到床上Charles的身边，跟他一起望天花板。

“抱歉让你生我气了。”他说，典型的Erik式道歉。Erik从来不为自己做过的事抱歉，只为他给别人带来的感受道歉。

“我知道。”Charles说。

“但是，我得辩解，你叫我今天带大麻的，所以。”他补上。Charles叹气。

“我知道。”他又说了一遍。

Erik安静了一会儿，但Erik的沉默短暂。

“我不懂，”最终他说，“整整上一周，你都在说Raven要来，你多么想让我见Raven，你多么等不及让我见Raven，你希望我喜欢Raven，我一定得对Raven友好，等等……然后我见到她了！她好极了！我非常喜欢她！我觉得这就是你想要的啊，但你这一周都挺混蛋的。”

Charles闭上眼睛。

“我知道。”他说了第三遍。

“你已经说过了。”Erik说。接着他又说，“你的床真是，好软啊。”

Erik估计还是没有完全清醒。

“我想要你喜欢Raven，”Charles说，“但是……我猜，看到你们在一起……你们俩有那么多相同点。你们喜欢同样的音乐，拥有同样的政治观点，拥有同样的幽默感。而我一样都不喜欢。我不知道你们知道的任何一个乐队，跟你们在任何与政治有关的事情上都意见不同。我想要你喜欢她，但现在我……担心你喜欢她多过喜欢我。”

Erik又沉默了。Charles数着自己的呼吸、自己的心跳。多尴尬啊，Moira跟他分手，他几乎眼都不眨，然后Erik跟他结束友谊，他却伤心欲绝？

然后Erik突然向他这边翻过身，撑着胳膊。

“你以为我是笨蛋吗？你真他妈蠢，Charles。”

Charles眨眨眼。 

“不好意思？”他说。

“你是个笨蛋！”Erik说，“你是我最好的朋友。我没有喜欢别人多过喜欢你！我永远不会喜欢别人多过喜欢你！我从来、从来没有像喜欢你一样喜欢过别人！你怎么会那么想？”

“我一点儿也不懂音乐！”Charles抗议道，“而且我讨厌自由力量党，讨厌所有你喜欢的那些愚蠢激进政治家，还有——”

“所以呢？”Erik问，“我不在乎！我喜欢跟你辩论。我喜欢跟你为了那些事吵架。我不在乎你喜欢什么音乐，你穿什么衣服——”

“等等，”Charles说，“我穿衣服有什么问题？”

“——或者任何那一类的破事。我喜欢你。因为你是你。因为你……懂科学，听了我的蠢笑话大笑特笑，和我一起在啤酒乒乓球中所向披靡，为了些蠢事发短信，还有——你是我最好的朋友。你要是以为，呃，我会因为你妹妹跟我去同样的演唱会就甩了你，那你就是个混账。”

Charles闭上眼睛。也许他是被二手传染了磕嗨的情绪，但他突然觉得疲惫，又有些想哭。Erik搂住他的腰，往他肩膀上钻。

“你还自以为在感情和人际关系上比我聪明多少呢，”他说，鼻子蹭了蹭Charles的上衣，“看到了吧？你也可以很蠢的。”

“是的，这话你现在已经说了九、十遍了，谢谢。”Charles说，说话的时候却抚了抚Erik的头发。他的嘴也不由自主地扬起微笑。

有那么多——那么多关于Raven的事情，关于他们一起长大；关于他一直感到的竞争关系，无论他多么爱她；关于这一切之复杂。但都可以等到以后再说。

他们就这样又躺了一会儿，然后Raven回来了，情绪介于执拗与懊悔之间。她看了一眼躺在床上的他们俩，坐到了Charles桌前。

“嘿。”她静静地说。

“嗨，”Charles说，“之前的事对不起。我……有些失态。”

“我就该料到你会先开口，”Raven说，她的尖锐柔和了点，“我想好了一整套陈词，比如你是个大伪君子、你是我哥不是我爹、你管不了我，但你就是要抢先道歉，毁了我的计划。”

“Charles是所有人的爹。”Erik贴着Charles的肩膀喃喃道。

“闭嘴，Erik。”Charles说，又抚了抚他的头发。

“然后我想我们或许该去Erik的房间，而不是你不在场时在你的房间玩，”Raven说，“所以我想，我很抱歉。”

她所说的只是Charles做出那种反应的原因的一小部分，但他不觉得自己可以在十分钟内两次坦白内心，何况Erik还在他身旁。Raven的猜想和实情一样说得通。

“没关系，”Charles说，向她微微一笑，让她明白他是真心的，“我们就忘掉它，好吗？你在这儿呆不了多久了。我们今晚该找点乐子。”

Raven靠到椅背上，望着Charles——还有缠着他的Erik——静了几秒。“你觉得……”她犹疑地说，“我是说，也许今晚可以就你和我一起？行吗？”

Charles的心结稍稍放松。“行，当然可以！只要让我——Erik。”Erik打了个哈欠。他的眼睛已经闭上了。“Erik，醒醒。”

“我没睡，只是休息会儿眼睛。”Erik立刻说。

“你去自己房间休息眼睛吧。快点，起来。”

Erik坐起来。他头发蓬乱，上衣掀起，露出一片肚子。他哀怨地望着Charles。“你为什么要赶我走？你又不是要跟人上床。”

“我的天。”背景中，Raven说道，语气愉悦。

“除了上床，我别的时候也可能需要跟人单独相处。”Charles说。Erik对此的回应是固执地打了几声呼噜。但他还是起来了，开始收拾之前Raven突然拉走他时留下的东西。

“等会给我短信。”Erik提醒他道，在门口停了会儿。

“好的。”Charles保证道。他一向如此。

他和Raven熬到很晚，他们看了好几集老的《全美超模大赛》和《鲁保罗变装皇后秀》，Raven时不时地把自己变成Tyra*，只为了发表可笑的独白，Charles差点笑吐。她给他涂脚趾甲。他们说起过去两人之间的笑话、回忆，不曾提起任何严肃话题。

*译注：Tyra Banks，美国超模，《全美超模大赛》评委。

第二天Raven离开时，Charles心中懊悔和解脱紧紧交缠，难分难舍。他相当确定，这次拜访使Raven不再会认真考虑将克莱默作为第一选择。但至少，Charles还有一年多的时间可以摆正心态，面对问题。

“我可以跟她成为Facebook和Instagram好友吧？”那天晚餐，Erik说。

“可以，Erik。”Charles说，“完全可以。”

“很好。”Erik说。他的语气使Charles完全确定他已经跟她成为了好友。

学期最后几周，他们都付出了两倍的精力学习。Erik突然怀疑起了他的奖学金会被收走——荒唐极了，因为Erik成绩斐然，尽管他有那么多非学术活动，GPA却几近完美。可他就是听不进道理。尽管Charles想要安抚他，但专心学习又不是坏事。说不定鼓励他也不错呢，说真的。于是Charles也全心扑在学习上。他也还是单身，不用为此分心。

当然了，Erik不是单身，但无所谓，因为他的男朋友们从来没有起到过分心的效果。唯一说得上令Erik分心的，是他重装父母房子一楼的计划，为了让Charles暑假可以来住。

“你确定你父母都同意了？”一天下午，Charles在图书馆里问。Erik暂且将教科书搁置一边，正给Charles看他和他爸爸拟定的配件清单。

“当然！”Erik说。Charles这么问时他几乎是一脸受到冒犯的模样。“真不是什么大事。只用在屋后加个斜坡，拓宽几个门口，在一楼的浴室装新门，等等。”

在Charles听来是个大工程，但Erik明确表示讨论结束，转而谈起他们将要一起做的事情，计划给Charles过个有史以来最好的生日。Charles任由自己随之遐想，几乎恨起了六月份时长三周的暑假科学项目，都怪它阻碍Charles搬出宿舍后立刻去Erik家。

没过多久，期末考试就降临了。Erik在学习期间帮他收拾行李。考试结束后，他母亲的司机一来，他就完全做好了离开的准备。

“就一个月。”他们在Charles的房间里等车，Erik说，“基本上跟圣诞节假期一样长。然后你就来我家了，呆——呃，想呆多久就呆多久。”

“就呆两个星期。”Charles提醒他。

“是，可你要是想多呆一段时间，那也行啊。”Erik说，“我是说，我要工作，但你完全可以在我工作的时候自娱自乐。”

“就呆两个星期。”Charles再次说。他已经紧张起来，害怕因逗留太久而不受欢迎。他希望Erik的家人不会因为重装房子而讨厌他。

“再说吧。”Erik说。

然后Mr. Williams来了，话题结束。他的箱子装进车后厢，他从窗子往外看，Erik在路边等着，看着，可以说比Charles还要闷闷不乐。

一个月，Charles提醒他。Erik点点头，朝他竖起拇指。

而且我会每天给你发短信，他保证道，根本没多久。

Mr. Williams从宿舍停车场往塞勒姆中心出发时，他觉得未来将会是很久很久的一段时间。


	10. 此一时

Erik醒来后的第一个想法是：他在Charles床上，他应该在地板上才对。他喜欢在Charles的床上睡觉，因为Charles就像个火炉似的，但他要是跟Charles睡在床上，一般说明他在换到地板上之前就睡过去了，所以他应该——

噢。不，昨晚他在Charles床上睡觉另有原因。

Erik慢慢笑了，睁开眼睛。

Charles还在他身边睡着，而且光着身子，因为他们昨晚做了。他们做爱，然后聊天，然后又做了一次。他最好的朋友，两年来他心目中等同全世界的人——他还是觉得自己这么久才发现Charles多么重要很蠢，但他不想再浪费时间自怨自艾。尤其是在他可以用这些时间做其他事情的时候。

但他什么也没做，静了很久。在Charles出发见导师之前，他们有足够的时间，许多许多时间，Erik可以叫醒Charles，强烈要求来个第三回合、或是早餐，但他下不了行动的决心。Charles在他身边睡得那么静谧，他的脸压着枕头，他的胸膛随着呼吸起伏。他满身吻痕，至少有几个会露出来，Erik为此满意极了。他或许是花了不少时间才跟上步伐，但既然他明白了，他喜欢留下自己的证据。

Charles慢慢醒过来，他的鼻子动了动，然后打了个哈欠，最后，他的眼睛突然睁开。

“我的天。”Charles一看到Erik就说。他的眼睛真蓝啊。Erik是个傻瓜，过了这么久才发现Charles多么火辣。

“嗨。”Erik说。他想做出得意的笑容，却突然莫名觉得害羞。

“嗨。”Charles说，他的笑容渐渐扬起。Erik忍不住要吻Charles，现在的Charles看起来还是一脸睡意朦胧，粉嫩嫩的。他甚至亲了他两次。第二个吻结束时，Charles显得稍微清醒了些。

“真好，”Erik说，抚弄着Charles的头发，“这是……这是最好的事情了，Charles。我觉得……我觉得……我不知道，就像是我赢了什么。就像是我侥幸逃过了什么。这种感觉像是不可能存在的，你明白吗？”

“我只觉得……不真实，”Charles说，“我从来没指望你——我想过，也许有一天，但大部分时候更多是一种假设。”

“等等，”Erik说，“你知道多久了？我是说，你喜欢我这件事？”

Charles立刻露出戒备的神色。

“有……一阵子了。”Charles说。

“你为什么一个字都不说？”Erik问，紧紧抱住Charles的胳膊。他才没有撅嘴，没有。

“你怎么不说？”Charles把问题踢回去。他推开Erik的胳膊，握住Erik的手，和他十指相扣。他们一直都是这样，他们一直都会牵手、睡一张床、搂搂抱抱。跟Charles在一起，趴在Charles身上，处在Charles的头脑中，一直都是最让Erik舒适自在的地方。然而他仍觉得惊讶，他之前竟从未发现原因何在。

“我不知道啊！”Erik坚持道，鼻子蹭着Charles的喉咙。他的额头贴着Charles的颈窝，呼吸着他的气味，温暖又亲密。“我没想明白。Janos甩了我之后我才发现，然后我得确认，我得好好想一想，想明白所有的事情，找到重点……”他叹了口气。他听见了Charles的心跳声，安稳而持续。“我不知道。我希望你早点跟我说。我希望你……希望你进入我的头脑，看清楚然后告诉我。”

“噢，Erik。”Charles说。他也叹了口气，气息轻轻拂过Erik的头发。“那样可行不通，你知道的。”

“行得通，”Erik说，“那样简单多了。我们就不会浪费这么多时间了。”

“嘿，”Charles说，戳了戳他，让Erik撑起身子与他四目相视，“你觉得我们是浪费时间吗，嗯？”

Erik情不自禁地朝他咧嘴一笑。“不，很好，你说得对。”他们的友谊没有哪一点是浪费时间。只是……只是他们本来早就可以这样亲热了。

Charles又把他拉下去接吻。他们又这么浪费了几分钟，不急不忙，慵懒地互相爱抚，并不导向什么结果，只为现状心满意足。

多奇怪啊——当然，Erik从来没有讨厌过接吻，但他一直认为接吻，呃……不那么有意思。接吻很好，但一般只是做爱的前戏。

吻Charles截然不同。他不知道原因是Charles比他的前任更擅长接吻还是别的，但吻Charles感觉很妙，它本身就是目的，而非性爱的前奏——尽管他想跟Charles做更多的爱，很多很多——但就目前而言，这样也好得很。

“我们都得去洗澡穿衣。”最后Charles说。尽管他语气坚决，行为却相互矛盾，他依旧抱着Erik的腰，嘴巴也只有毫厘之差。

“好的。”Erik同意道。接下来他却又去吻Charles了。他知道Charles会毫无异议地由他继续，所以他得自己阻止自己。他叹了口气，离开Charles的身体。

他的衣服仍旧散落一地，同Charles的衣服一起。他捡起Charles的衣服，放在衣柜上，避免挡道。然后开始穿自己的。

穿到一半，他发现Charles正在盯着他看，而且神情古怪。

“怎么了？”

“你刚刚……没穿内裤？”Charles问。

Erik看向自己的下身。“嗯，有时候。怎么了？”

Charles摇摇头。“没事。半个小时后食堂见，行吧？”

Erik朝他灿烂一笑，“行。”

Erik回房间时Tom也在，已经醒了，坐在床上玩电脑。他抬头看进来的Erik。

“嘿，心情不错嘛。你跟Charles和好了？”

“我们没吵架。”Erik提醒他，走向衣柜挑选今天的衣着，“不过……嗯，其实，算是吧。我们，呃，其实，我们现在恋爱了。”

Tom什么也没说。Erik转头看向他时，却发现他在笑。

“我就知道你们两个最终会在一起的！”Tom说。他继续笑着，哪怕Erik瞪了他一眼。

“你他妈什么意思？”他问，一边抓起褪色的Omega Level V领上衣、吊裤带和（比较）干净的牛仔裤。

“Sharon肯定高兴死了，”Tom继续道，“我等不及要告诉她了。”

“等等，”Erik转过身，再次用眼神定住Tom，“你说Sharon高兴是什么意思？怎么……怎么回事？”

“为了你和Charles啊，”Tom耐心地说，“我们一直在等你们俩搞清楚对方心意，开始恋爱，从去年圣诞节开始，可能还要更早。”

Erik坐到床边。他仍然瞪着Tom，因为……Tom……但他自己也有点儿震惊。每个人都知道吗？每个人都那么想吗？

“我……真的？”Erik说。

“呃，我并不想干预你的生活啦。”Tom说。他正在打字，一直低头望着屏幕微笑，肯定是在跟他那个愚蠢的女朋友聊天。“但是你和Charles……你们一直表现得远远不止像是最好的朋友。我不会像你对待Charles那样对待我的哪个好朋友。我不会……跟他们牵手，说我爱你，也不会一看到他们就丢开女朋友。”

Erik想立刻反驳，说那是因为Tom的朋友全都是跟他一样的蠢货，也许他该交点优秀的朋友，也许是他直男癌才不懂得欣赏深厚浪漫的友谊。但这些话都从Erik的舌头上消失了，因为……呃，Tom说的没错。 

“有一回你赶走了一个来不及穿内裤的家伙，因为Charles打电话跟你说Netflix上新增了他想看的纪录片。”Tom挑着眉说。

“那部片子很棒，而且在美国不容易找到。”Erik心不在焉地说。

“总之，”Tom说，“我只是随口一说。我真的为你俩开心。”他在电脑上打了几个字，然后笑着说。“Sharon也说恭喜。”

“好吧，”Erik说，“我要，呃……穿衣服了。”

“行行，”Tom说，注意力重新转回电脑，“代我跟Charles打个招呼，告诉他我们俩都很为你们开心！”

“不可能。”Erik说。他穿上拖鞋，拿起洗浴用品和毛巾，进了走廊走向浴室。

Tom早就知道。Erik都不知道，Tom却早就知道。真他妈尴尬。

然而，就像Charles指出的一样，这两年棒极了，虽然他和Charles没有及时发现他们早就可以做爱。特别爽的做爱，超级特别爽的做爱。Erik要是想准时到食堂见Charles，可不能继续想下去了。

他回了一下房间，放下毛巾，把拖鞋换成军靴。Tom还在朝他笑，烦的不行，Erik都懒得理他。他一系好鞋带，就从房间再次飞奔出去。他在到食堂的路上遇见了Charles，停下来，纠结着想要以吻问候Charles。

然后他意识到，没有理由不这么做。于是他就去吻了。

“我刚刚看见你了，”Charles说，但他笑盈盈地抓住Erik的手，捏了一下。

“我知道，”Erik说，一边摸着他的后颈，“我就是……想这样。”

“很好，”Charles说，“你想做什么就做吧。”

Erik想，两个人这样站在道路中间，手牵着手相视而笑，他本该觉得很傻，但实际上却感觉好极了。

“天哪，”过了一会儿Charles说，“你非得追捧所有我讨厌的硬拗造型，是吧？”

“你说什么？”Erik问。

“你在T恤外面穿吊裤带，可你的裤子紧得都快跟皮肤合为一体了，根本用不上。”Charles说。他开始滑向食堂，Erik跟在他后面。以前他们就进行过上百成千次这种对话。他很高兴发现Charles不会因为他们恋爱就少毒舌一点。

“这不是硬拗造型，这叫时尚品味。”Erik说，“看起来很酷的。”

“看起来像是你不会用吊裤带。”Charles说。

从去食堂的路上再到排队，他们全程都在斗嘴。盛满餐盘后，Erik看见Armando、Emma和Hank正在平常坐的角落附近的餐桌边朝他们招手，叫他们过去，于是他就带着两人往那边走了。

“我只是想说，”他们在桌上放下餐盘，坐下，他跟Charles说，“你认为衣服是，呃，实用的东西，就好像‘噢，我穿个麻袋就可以了，因为外表不重要。’但……衣服是一种艺术形式，明白吗？穿衣服是一种表达自己的方式，也是，呃，定义你自己的方式。不仅仅是潮人啊预科生风格啊哥特风啊什么的，而是代表着你是谁，你喜欢什么。”

“我理解，”Charles说，“但与此同时，东西都是有目的的！人们是想到一种特定的目的才发明一样东西，把东西用来做原本目的以外的事情就显得很蠢。”

“也可以发明一种看起来真他妈酷的造型啊。”Erik说。

Charles翻了个白眼。

“你很烦人，”他说，“我要吃鸡蛋，你换换口味，去烦别人吧。”

Erik克制住自己朝Charles伸舌头的冲动，还有爬过桌子坐到他腿上吻他的冲动。

他环顾餐桌，Emma在发短信，Armando在看他们，隐隐露出好笑的神情，Hank在打哈欠，一边搅着碗里的燕麦粥。Erik从来没有——呃，之前他从来没有想过要把男朋友介绍给朋友认识，更别说宣布他们正在交往了。说真的，那是两个不同的世界，一边是想跟他上床、蠢但是辣的男生，另一边则是见解独到的人。但Charles属于这一边的世界，Charles每次跟人恋爱时都会告诉其他伙伴，而且，呃……Erik之前交往过的人中没有一个让他想炫耀的。

他当然想炫耀Charles。另外，反正他们最终都会发现，假如他们没有已经猜到的话——哪怕只是因为Charles尽管扣起了上衣的第一颗纽扣，却露出了喉咙上的几点吻痕。

Erik好像为此得意过头了。

他清了清喉咙，让每个人都看向他。

“呃，”他说，“现在Charles和我在谈恋爱。所以。嗯。”

这样宣布有点儿怪异，就好像他期待所有人都鼓掌似的。说起来，他都不知道自己期待他们做出何种反应。

Armando一脸愉快，“嘿，你们不错嘛。”他说，然后倾身过来碰了碰拳头，先同Erik，后跟Charles。

Emma从手机上抬起视线，看了一眼，唇角微扬，笑容狡黠，就好像被一个她不屑与他人分享的笑话逗乐似的。但这算是她“略显无聊”之外的默认表情之一，所以Erik现在已经习惯。

不过，Hank——哼。Hank从燕麦粥上抬起目光，望向Charles，额头皱着，表情严肃。Erik看过去，发现Charles也在回望Hank。

Erik跟Charles进行过许多次无声的精神对话，所以别人这么做时他能一眼认出。

过了几秒钟，Hank点点头，目光重回餐盘。

“我去拿点果汁，”Erik突然地说，又问Charles，“你要什么吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”Charles笑着说。

Erik在饮料机前多留了一段时间，他望着闪亮的金属，理清思绪，防止自己做出蠢事。

蠢事指的是：打Hank一拳。

这事很蠢，真的很蠢。就算不提Charles跟他说过很多次他认为Erik打架这件事既讨厌又幼稚——尤其是跟Charles有关的打架——Erik也没有理由打Hank。

不过，他还是想打Hank。

天哪，Erik是嫉妒Hank。他嫉妒Hank，因为Hank和Charles交往过。这可没有道理！Hank和Charles正在交往时Erik并不嫉妒他——有一半的时间，他都不记得Charles有在跟任何人交往。Charles还特意告诉过他，他和Hank做朋友更好，还有，他爱的是Erik。

但……Hank知道Charles即将高潮时声音会变哑；他知道Charles不想发出声音时会用力咬住嘴唇；他知道Charles大腿内侧的皮肤有多么柔软。应该只有Erik知道这些事情。

Erik忍不住想，假如他有这种感觉的话，那么Charles该是什么感觉呢，他知道Erik跟那么多人在一起过。

Erik总算说服自己冷静一点，停止荒唐的念头，于是带着果汁回到了餐桌。

Armando的新生男友来了。他和Armando正搂得紧紧的，叽叽喳喳地说着终于决定专业的感受。

Charles跟着点头，一脸兴致盎然。可Erik一坐下来，他就握住了Erik的手。

别傻了。Charles警告他。

我不知道你在说什么。Erik说。Charles紧紧捏了一下他的手。

“Armando，”对话间歇，Charles说，“你能帮我踢一脚Erik吗？他知道为什么的。”

Armando听话照做。Erik瞪他。

“要不是之前几年你就叫我做过这事十几次了，我会觉得你俩进展得有点快。”Armando说。Erik还是很想瞪他。

“嘘。”Charles哼道，拇指抚过Erik的指节。轻轻巧巧，Erik就消气了，他有点儿为此羞耻。

等下我再收拾你，Charles说，竟然为了Hank。对了，我们上过几次床，所以我多少能理解你的冲动……

Charles朝他咧嘴一笑。此刻他的表情介于平常的得意神色和昨晚开始玩Erik的乳环之前的模样之间，Erik以前从没见过。Erik又是生气，又想再次把Charles的衣服剥光。

“你有点混蛋啊。”Erik说。

显然，他打断了桌上的其他人已经开启的新一轮话题，因为他们全都不说话了，转头看他。

好吧，这不是Charles的精神对话第一次打扰其他人，也不会是最后一次。

“没错。”Charles说，“还有我得去见Dr. Black。稍后图书馆见？”

“行。”Erik说，叹了口气。Charles有事的时候，Erik一般都找男朋友消磨时间。现在Charles就是他的男朋友，他得找点别的事做。也许他可以再试试说服Armando和Emma跟他组个乐队。

“不要做任何惹我生气的事情。”Charles意有所指地说，然后从桌边滑开。

“好。”Erik嘟囔道。他抓住Charles的手，把他拉近，近得足以让Erik在他走前吻他一下。

再吻一下。

不等他第三次吻Charles，Charles用手指盖住了Erik的嘴。

“我要迟到了，”他说，脸红红的，笑容有点儿歪，“待会见。”

Erik一直看着Charles离开，直到电梯门在他身后关上。然后他回来看他吃了一半的早餐，皱起了鼻子。

“等等，他们刚刚接吻了？”Armando的男朋友问，“妈的，终于接吻了？”

“是的，你错过了他们的隆重宣告。”Armando说。

Erik朝他们竖中指，继续吃谷物。

等他吃完自己的早餐和Charles剩下的，他犹豫起来该做什么。没有Charles，网上下棋、在休息室找个人玩一局《马里奥赛车》或者《光环》都显得不那么有趣。他可以早早写作业，但今天可是星期五啊，他今天没课，还有整个周末可以学习。最后，他回到房间洗衣服去了，认真考虑起怎么说服Armando和Emma成立一个只在Charles有课时排练的乐队。不过，Charles说不定想来看他们排练呢。想想挺辣的。Charles说不定觉得很辣呢。

从他离开洗衣房，到回房间匆匆放下刚烘干的衣服、拿起背包，再到去图书馆，他一直想着这个念头。等他到达他们平时坐的角落，Charles已经在等他了。他似乎在专心学习——衬衫袖子卷着，神情有点儿烦恼，头发翘翘的，就像他每次读书时心不在焉地挠头之后一样。他的平板电脑放在面前。他看到Erik，微微一笑，犹如曙光破晓。Erik心跳了一下，立刻回以笑容。

“嗨。”Charles说，勾了勾手指，Erik走到足以接吻的距离内。“你知道我讨厌麻烦你，”Erik退后一步，他就说道，“但你能帮我拿几本书吗？”

Erik知道，Charles并不是特别讨厌求助Erik，而是讨厌求助这件事情本身。

“当然行，”Erik说，“带路吧。”

他跟着Charles走过一摞摞的书，走到东北角偏远的生物区。Charles停在几乎贴墙的最后一列书架前，向上扬了扬下巴。“Brown和Hayashi那本应该在顶层，Novak在下面一层。”

第二高的书架正与Erik视线齐平，但最高的那架有点儿高。他应该去拿个图书馆的脚凳，爬上去拿其他书。但直接踮起脚用力够显得简单多了。

他夹着书，转过身找Charles，有点儿得意。但他一看到Charles脸上的表情，就停了下来。 

“你刚刚就是在偷看我，是不是。”Erik说。

“什么？”Charles脸红了，“我没有。”

“你就是！”Erik说，他得咬住嘴唇才能笑得不那么厉害。

“呃——我是——”Charles防备地开口，“可能是吧，但这是你自己的错。我是说——说真的，今天早上我们说内裤的时候，你的意思是今天也一样吗？”

红晕已经一路蔓延到了他的衬衫领口。昨天他一直红到了胸口，Erik好奇现在是不是一样。

操，总之，他们在图书馆干嘛呀？他们可以现在就去做爱。他们这段时间本来都可以用来做爱。

Erik小心地将一摞书放在书架上，然后爬上轮椅，跨坐在Charles的膝盖上。

“你——”Charles说，满是手足无措，“你——太荒唐了，你太荒唐了。你太他妈淫荡了。你不能用这副模样走来走去，我还怎么做事啊？”

Erik用又一个吻打断了他。

这一个吻可不像早上那么安静，那么装纯。这个吻——很是下流。Charles的舌头啊，天杀的。

Charles的手摸上Erik的屁股，他抓得那么紧，Erik几乎误以为听见了碎裂的声音。但过了一小会儿，他的一只手转移到他们之间，这样就可以隔着牛仔裤抚摩Erik的勃起。

“噢，操。”Erik说，抽开嘴巴，额头贴上Charles的额头。他低头看他们之间正在活动的Charles的小臂，肌肉强壮，青筋突出。他的动作颇为随意，就好像只是探索认识一个新鲜的属于Erik的器官似的。

操，你真大。Charles说。他的声音很轻，Erik并不能确定Charles是不是说给他听的。他觉得不是，这就足够他增加一点自信了。

他靠过去，贴着Charles的耳朵悄悄道，“你喜欢它，是吗？喜欢我的大鸡巴？”

“你要是觉得下流情话是这么说的，我们就得谈谈了。”Charles上气不接下气地说。但Erik知道他只是嘴硬，因为他感觉得到身下的Charles战栗发抖，兴奋极了。Erik吮吸他的耳垂时尤为如此，他温柔地细细舔吻，令Charles发出急切的低吟。

“嗯啊，”Charles说，但突然变了，“不，等等，停下——”

“怎么了？”Erik迷茫地问，一秒后他听见脚步声传来。他转过头，正巧看见Moira走进他们这条过道。

Erik来不及从Charles的大腿上下来——反正，考虑到他裤子的状况，那也是个坏招。他就那么愣住了，像是被车灯照亮的小鹿。

Moira也愣住了，不过就一下，很快她就放声大笑。

“是是，你好，Moira。”Charles说，声音像是久经折磨。

“你也好，Charles。”Moira说，笑得歇斯底里。

Erik把头埋在Charles的肩膀上。Charles轻轻地顺着Erik的背抚摸。

Erik才不羞涩。他从来都不会羞涩。他只是……再也不想看见Moira了。

当然了，世界上那么多人，就非得是Moira撞见他们。

“噢，该恭喜你们？”Moira终于控制住自己，继续道。

“差不多。”Charles说。Erik知道自己应该转过身，狠瞪或者怒斥Moira。但是，操，这样似乎容易多了。Charles觉得这样好笑极了——他不应该崩溃吗？可以说，他的前女友撞见了他在公开场所给他最好的朋友手淫。若是换成Erik就会崩溃。

可能Erik现在就处于崩溃的状态。

“噢，拜托，Lehnsherr，”Moira说，“一报还一报——一个字不差。你看见过我的胸，现在被我抓到，就叫因果报应。至少你还穿着衣服呢。”

……说的没错。那一次也很尴尬，该死。他走进Charles的房间，毫无预警地，就看见了Moira坐在Charles的大腿上，还有她的……胸……就那么露着。他当时肯定是崩溃了。接着非常努力地永久封存了那段记忆。

或者说，几近永久。因为他现在回想起来，仿佛能看见他抚摸Moira时的神情。女孩对Erik半点影响没有，从来都是，但——Charles。该死。好吧。新计划。尽快去床上。

他清清喉咙，强迫自己在不从Charles身上下来的同时转过身子。他感觉得到自己脸有多红，但还是尽量表现得若无其事。从Moira的表情看，她可不买账。但只要她不说话，他还可以假装。

“我的天，”Moira说，“行了行了。那，Charles，下个星期上完课我们喝杯咖啡，你要事无巨细地告诉我某位傻乎乎先生是怎么终于明白心意的。现在我就……留你们俩……做你们刚刚在做的事。我并不想知道是什么事。”她向他们马马虎虎地敬了个礼，然后转身离开了这一排，又开始大笑。Erik瞪着她的背影，但这毫无意义，还阻碍了他的新计划实行。

“Charles，”Erik向他转过来，说，“你要是不想我就在这儿把你衣服扒了，那，那我们就非常有必要尽快找张床。”

Charles看了看书架上一摞摞的书。Erik跟Charles对着干，往他身上蹭，拿自己的勃起摩擦Charles的肚子。Charles气息不稳，胸膛起伏。

“拿了书包我们就走。”Charles喃喃道，目光暗沉炙热。

Erik拿了他的书包，他们走了。


	11. 彼一时

第11章 彼一时

哥伦比亚的科学夏令营大大地满足了Charles的期待，他不仅参加了一系列引人入胜的实验和讲座，而且得以跟一个叫做Lilandra的女孩共用一张实验台。她是一个真正的公主（呃，好吧，王室的第十二顺位继承人），来自一个他几乎从未听闻的欧洲小国。她聪颖，在天文学和鸟类学方面天资过人。她风趣又漂亮，头两个星期的每一天他们都在一起，最后一个星期的每一夜也在一起。

Charles不太有信心维持远距离恋爱，何况他们离得那么远。Lili现在上牛津，尽管牛津是Charles打小就有的梦想，但他觉得他上研究生前都不会去那儿。现实地说，三年的等待是漫长的。

而且，哥伦比亚夏令营后不到一周，Charles就出发去Erik家了，跟Lehnsherr家人共度两周。Erik轻轻松松地就让他忘了其他所有人。

Charles还在为见Erik的家人紧张。毕竟，他很了解Erik，他相当确信Erik肯定把这事当做既成事实，直接摊在了他们面前。要是他们不太乐意让一个陌生人赖在家里，他也不会指责他们。

但他们的欢迎极大地纾解了他先前的担忧。说来奇怪，Mr. Lehnsherr、Mrs. Lehnsherr和Ruth都为他的到来发自内心地兴奋，Mrs. Lehnsherr甚至热情地拥抱了他，直到Erik把他们全都嘘走。

“Charles一整天都在路上，让他休息休息。”Erik意有所指地说，拎起Charles的行李。“来吧，Charles，我带你去你房间。”

Charles跟着Erik穿过房子——即刻就能看出房子的改动，Charles再次惊叹于Erik为此付出了多少努力，只为了让Charles过来跟他呆几周。

“就这儿了，”Erik说，带他从厨房穿过走道，进了一个房间，“以前是小隔间兼办公室兼我妈的缝纫室，但你来就是你的了。要是需要别的什么，一定告诉我。”

“看起来好极了。”Charles说。房间空空的，但有梳妆台、沙发床、床头柜，还有几排架子。他想不出他还需要什么别的。

Erik砰的躺上沙发床，Charles开始收拾东西。让Charles休息的承诺到此为止，现在他们得开始寒暄。

“你来我高兴死了，”Erik说，“太棒了。”

Charles微笑道，“我也高兴来这里。”

“我明天和星期二要工作，”Erik说，“真糟糕，我知道，对不起。但这两天五点左右我就回家了。而且接下来的一周半都是专属我们的。”

“我自己白天肯定能找到乐子。”Charles向他保证。

最后，Erik没有回自己的房间，而是在地板上裹着毯子睡了。他比Charles早睡过去，Charles稍稍熬了一会，开着灯，望着Erik打瞌睡。Charles相信大部分人睡觉时都显得安宁，但Erik不是，Erik像是在跟人吵架、甚至打架，有时候显得兴高采烈，但从来都不安宁。从来都不折中。

“你个笨蛋。”Charles大声说，笑了笑，然后关上了灯。他真不知道自己说的是Erik还是自己。

Charles醒的很早，在Erik及其父母去上班前跟他们吃了早餐。不提别的，单单为了见到Erik穿上工作服的机会，他这一趟也来值了。Erik洗完澡一进厨房，Charles就忍不住嬉皮笑脸。

Erik瞪他。“一个字都别说。”他警告道，穿过厨房，拿了一根香蕉，给自个儿倒咖啡。

“我想都没想！”Charles撒谎。

“别说什么？”Mrs. Lehnsherr问道。她坐在桌边Charles身旁，正往吐司上抹果酱。

“Charles想对我的穿着评头论足。”Erik说，一边靠上料理台。

“我认为你这样穿十分英俊，Erik。”Mrs. Lehnsherr说。

“我也认为。”

Erik又瞪了他一眼，但Charles真的在说实话。Erik的头发齐齐往后梳，只留了一个耳洞，穿着干净合身的衬衫和齐整的裤子，脖子上系了一条货真价实的领带。他看起来既帅气又极荒唐，就是不像Erik。连他脚上的磨损帆布鞋也无法改变他整体的形象。

“我认为他像个呆子。”Ruth脱口而出。她穿着睡衣蜷在椅子上，脚搁上来，膝盖齐胸，手紧紧抱着咖啡杯，像是怕人抢似的，刚起床的头发乱蓬蓬。Charles问她为什么这么早醒来，她呻吟一声，告诉他这是优等生背负的诅咒。“上学时我每天五点三十起床。不管我怎么想睡懒觉，我的生物钟到了七点就起义。残酷的命运啊。”

Charles立刻喜欢上了她。

“今天有什么打算吗，Charles？”Mr. Lehnsherr 问他。他正在桌边做纵横字谜，不是报纸上的，是书上的。他跟Charles说报纸上的字谜会在一星期中慢慢变难，但书中收集的都是周一的，这样他就能用笔做了。

“没有，”Charles承认道，“估计就是玩玩吧，可能会看点书。我答应我女朋友要给她打电话。”

Erik的父母和妹妹身上传来的失望和惊异之情让他吓了一跳。当然了，Erik毫无反应，继续小口喝着咖啡。

Erik，Charles非常谨慎地想，你家人以为我们在恋爱吗？

怎么可能？Erik答道。

就是……好奇。Charles说。然后他试图忘记这个想法，尽管Mr. Lehnsherr和Mrs. Lehsnherr喝着咖啡还在交换眼神。

Erik在他妈妈的办公司工作，所以没过多久他就跟她一起走了，接着Mr. Lehnsherr也离开了。很快，厨房里只剩下Ruth和Charles，挑拣余下的早餐。

“我不想耽误你，”Charles对Ruth说，“我想你肯定有重大的假期计划，不包括招待你哥哥的朋友。”

“我的重大假期计划从看完一整季之前被迫错过的《天桥风云》*开始，”Ruth说，“我知道Erik的态度，所以你肯定也——”

*译注：Project Runway，一档时尚设计真人秀节目。

Charles对竞赛类真人秀的爱一定写在了脸上，因为Ruth看见他的表情就挑起了眉毛。

“——呃，但假如你不像Erik那么讨嫌，并且真的喜欢漂亮走秀的话，欢迎跟我一起看。”她以此结尾。

“我得先洗澡换衣服。”Charles说。

“呃，为什么啊？”她问，“都放假啦！”

Charles无可争辩。

Charles和Ruth背靠着背看完了四集《天桥风云》。第二集结束时，Ruth用手机加了Charles的Facebook好友。第四集结束时，她暂停播放器，翻起了书架，寻找旧时的家庭相册。

“你给我看了，他估计要生你的气。”Charles说，看着她踮脚够她要找的那一本相册。

“生我的气是Erik的默认状态，”Ruth说，“他是我哥，他的天职就是做个混蛋。而且，你看了一定会感谢我的。”

她终于拿到相册，立马冲回沙发。Charles无视了手机的震动——大概是Erik发的短信吧——靠过去，她翻开一张五岁的红脸蛋Erik穿着绵羊连体衣的照片。在哪儿Charles都认得那幅不爽的神情。

“我的天，”他虚弱地说，“呃，我的天哪。”

“等等！”Ruth叫道，“还有更多呢！”她又向前翻了几页，给他看Erik差不多年纪时穿着大鸟游泳衣*的照片，表情几乎一模一样。这一页还有Erik嘴里咬着一半拇指、抱着毛绒狗狗睡过去的照片。后一页的照片里，Erik抓着一张手指画，朝一个二十开头的英俊男人仰脸傻笑。

*译注：动画《芝麻街》的人物，是一只黄色的大鸟（为什么越说越糟糕……）。

“那是Mr. Miles，”Ruth说，“我们的幼儿园老师。妈妈说Erik第一天从学校回家就跟她说他要跟Mr. Miles结婚。”

Charles伸出手，抚过覆着塑料纸的照片边缘。

“果然是他，”Charles说，“你知道，有时候很难想象他没有这副倔脾气、不像这样百分百自信的样子。看到他确实从小如此，我不惊讶。”

“是啊，”Ruth说，“妈妈说Erik一直都知道自己想要什么，只不过有时候他需要一段时间才能想通。他就是，呃，一直都超级基的，大家都这么说。他从来都没假装成喜欢女孩什么的。但即使在他中学出柜之后，他也没有真正地谈过恋爱，直到高中末尾。呃，怎么说呢，那是他自己的事啦，但可以说我们都在耐心等待，你明白吗？”

Charles从“耐心等待”就明白了，是的。

“唔，他在高中没怎么谈过恋爱的话，现在肯定补上了。”Charles说，然后后悔了，“抱歉，你是他的妹妹，估计不想听这种事吧。”

“没事，我看他的Facebook，”Ruth说，“我知道他什么情况。”她瞄了一眼Charles，然后仔仔细细地研究起相册的破损边角，“我们……其实以为你俩在恋爱呢。呃，他老讲你的事。实际上，他春假回家时，讲的基本上都是你。然后他又，那个，跟爸爸一起计划修整房子，方便你来住。所以我们就，呃，以为可能……”她停下来。

“没有，”Charles说，语气介于随意和气馁之间，“我们没有恋爱，与所有认识我们的人以为的相反。”

“挺好，”Ruth说，“我很高兴他有了一个朋友。因为……Erik以前从来都没什么真正的朋友。他有的是，呃，小跟班。”

“我不太惊讶，”Charles说，底气足了些，“从他的交友技巧来看。”

“交友技巧？”Ruth重复道。

“上学期我们一起上课的第一天，他站起来然后……噢，我都快忘记他说了什么——”谎言，彻头彻尾的谎言，Charles记性极好。“他使用各种老掉牙的科学论证变种人优越性。然后我忍不住打断纠正了他。然后他就……跟着我离开教室，回到我的房间，问了成千上万的问题。他拿走我的手机，给我他的号码，自顾自决定我们晚上一起吃饭，接着还要一起玩。他跟踪了我好几周，而且……呃，你哥哥的自我就跟他所在的任何房间一样大。最后我投降了。”

“最后”，他几个小时就投降了，彻底为之神魂颠倒。但不必让Ruth知道。

“啊啊啊啊，”Ruth说，“他就像一只小鸭宝宝一样认定了你！”

“说的没错，但我可不会当他的面这么说。”Charles忍住笑说。

“你开玩笑嘛？他今晚一回来我就要跟他说。”

Charles笑出来了。Ruth得意极了。

“我不知道我应该去拿下一本相册呢，还是应该给你定量配给。我们真有，那个，一百万张他成人礼的照片，不开玩笑。也许我该先跟Erik谈谈，看我能不能敲诈点什么，用来交换不让你看他中学时的发型。”

“我相信Erik不会跟恐怖分子谈判。”Charles说。但Ruth仍一脸若有所思。

Charles的手机又震了，这一回他拿起来看。果然有两条Erik发来的短信。新一条只有一个伤心的表情，指责Charles又睡着了。前一条则是一张自拍，像是在办公室卫生间拍的。Erik朝镜头做鬼脸，显然是想表达无聊气馁的心情。下面的字写着：救命，我的上司是个软蛋。

“他真的给你发了自己的照片？”Ruth在Charles肩膀上说。“呃，抱歉，我不是要打探什么。”她补充道，在沙发上偏过身。

“没事，”Charles说，“是的，他给我发照片。不过，我有时候也会给他发自己的照片。”当然，远不如他频繁。Erik总是很夸张，因此认为语言有时不足以充分表达他的情感，于是就走向了做鬼脸。他最喜欢狗狗眼，以此说服Charles陪他出去。

实际上，Charles手机里有个文件夹，用来储存Erik发给他的自拍，甚至还有Erik的Instagram上的。文件夹名为“自然背景”，前五张照片都是伪装的青蛙树叶印花的墙纸。Charles可不怎么为此自豪。

五点零几分，Erik和他的妈妈回来了，正如他所承诺。Charles和Ruth中午时休息了会儿，换了睡衣，洗了澡，但除此之外，他们在沙发上就没动过。Erik直接走过来，在他们中间重重地坐下，长腿横跨Charles的大腿，搁在沙发扶手上。

“Erik，”Ruth说，“Charles棒极了。”

“唔，哼，”Erik说，一边放松领带、解开纽扣并卷起袖子，“我早该告诉你。实际上，我告诉过你，得有一百万次吧。”

“是，但我没信你，”Ruth据理力争，“这么棒的人怎么会跟你做朋友呢？说真的，你为什么跟他做朋友啊？”她补充道，问题丢给Charles。“真的，没道理啊。你确定你不是Erik制造的朋友机器人吗？”

Charles忍不住嗤笑一声。“我相信假如Erik想给自己造个伙伴的话，那，唔，”怎么文雅地表达呢？“那应该是个，呃，男朋友机器人吧。”

“好吧，恶——”Ruth皱着鼻子说，“……不过，没错，你说得对。”

Erik喉咙里发出一阵思考的声音。Charles不太信任他的眼神。

“Erik。你不能真的给自己造个机器人男朋友。”Charles说。他原以为不必将这种事大声宣之于口，但显然并不是这样。

“我想说，我高中的时候是作战机器人队长，你知道吧。”Erik说得颇为正经。

“不行。”Charles坚定地说。

“呃。好吧。”Erik滑进垫子。他占的地方大得不合比例，往Ruth方向靠时被她用胳膊肘重重地拐了一下。他无视了她。“但是，我打赌机器人男朋友不会一天到晚给我发短信。我跟你说过吗，Charles，Dom一刻都不让我清净？我他妈真不知道他有什么毛病。我们都放假好几个星期了。”

“我想说……”Charles说，“你有正式跟他分手吗？”

Erik呆呆地瞪了他一秒钟。“靠。”

他把腿从Charles身上放下来，人也突然坐起来，从后袋里拿出手机。

“我一直忙着跟爸爸弄房子，完全忘了。”Erik说。他开始打字，一边写一边咬着牙大声念出来，“别找我了。”

对方几乎是瞬间回复，然后又接连来了三条。Erik显得既厌烦又困惑。

“不，”他又一边打字一边念道，“我不是想欲擒故纵，我是想叫你不要再发短信，不要再找我。”

不到一分钟过去，又一波信息来了。Charles数了至少六声震动，但可能是信息快得手机都跟不上震动。Erik只是叹口气，将手机递给Charles。

“为什么老出这种事？我特别跟他说了不要再发短信给我。”

“我能怎么办？”Charles接住手机，问。

“我不知道，”Erik说，“让他停下来。”

Charles滑过最近的几条信息，都是令人尴尬的迫切恳求Erik再给那孩子一次机会。要不是他跟Erik交往时那么混蛋，Charles本会同情他。理智上，他理解为什么Erik的那么多男朋友都不理会他、将他视作尘埃，但这种事发生的时候仍然很烦。这不是Erik第一次叫Charles处理不能接受被甩的人了，所以Charles颇为熟稔如何最佳解决。他给Dom发了几条信息：“请不要再给我发短信，我们正式分手了。我希望你在暑假中能找到新的对象。”然后他转到Erik的设置页面，屏蔽了Dom的号码。至少，现在Erik不会再收到他的短信了。

他把手机还给Erik。

“好了。”他说。

“你果然是我最爱的人，”Erik说，“我要给你办一个最棒的生日。”

就在这时，Mrs. Lehnsherr进了起居室，不禁令Charles怀疑她在厨房听见了多少他们的对话。

“晚餐半个小时就好，快去洗手，”她对他们说，“还有Charles，我明晚下班后要去购物。你想要什么样的生日蛋糕？”

“我……”Charles说不出话，下巴微张。他认识Lehnsherr家人不到一天，一点儿没想过他们会关心他的生日。他现在还没注意到呢。“您不用给我做蛋糕的。”最后他说道。

“你过生日必须有蛋糕，”Mrs. Lehnsherr说，“别傻了。你想要什么我都可以做。我只是得先知道应该去商店买什么。”

“我……说实话，我相信不管您做什么都一定很好，而且您真的不用——”

“他很喜欢覆盆子，”不等Charles说完，Erik就说，“知道吧，那种白蛋糕，里面有柠檬布丁和树莓的。我觉得他喜欢那种。”

“您真的不用！”Charles最后一次挣扎。“假如您只是想去商店买东西的话——”

“哼？”Mrs. Lehnsherr说。她瞟了Erik一眼，“柠檬覆盆子？”她问。Erik点头。“我相信你，只因为我知道你要是想给自己谋好处的话，你会告诉我巧克力奶油。”

“那也不错！”Charles有点迫切地说。

“就是柠檬覆盆子了，”Mrs. Lehnsherr说，“你俩做该做的计划——告诉我想什么时候吃蛋糕就好。晚餐半个小时好！”

然后她回到厨房，Charles还来不及抗议。

“永远不要说服妈妈不做蛋糕，”Ruth说，“尤其是你过生日的时候。妈妈最喜欢过生日。”

“另外，”Erik补充道，“你绝对该有个生日蛋糕，总之，我妈做的所有东西都比店里的好吃。”

“就是。”Ruth说。显然，他们至少在一件事情上达成了共识。她离开沙发，伸了个懒腰，“我想我应该去回Annie的邮件。晚餐见。”

她一走，Erik就换了姿势。他的头躺在Charles的大腿上，腿伸过整张沙发，一脸的疲惫和若有所思，但Charles主要是惊异于他的安静。Erik总是动个不停，哪怕是他们在图书馆学习的时候，他也会在桌上敲击手指、在空中旋转硬币，或者是用手指绕线。

“性爱机器人很实用。”过了一会儿Erik说道。Charles实实在在地呻吟一声。

“我是开玩笑！”他说，“你知道，你真的需要人际互动。”

“我有你啊。”Erik说。Charles向抚摩梳理Erik头发的冲动投降。毕竟，好的行为值得奖励——指的是Erik说了这么甜蜜的话，以及Charles没有一听见就扑到他身上。

“你不能造性爱机器人。”Charles坚定地说。

Erik耸耸肩，不过以他躺在Charles身上的姿势，只能说是试图耸肩。

“跟我找的那些男生区别不大。”他说，听起来并不气馁沮丧，也没有得意。他的语气像是陈述一个无关紧要的结论。

Charles时常笑话Erik的男人品位差劲。他对特别戏剧化的那些人翻白眼，对Erik千篇一律的品位讽刺几句。不过，他们从未有过真正的讨论。Charles不提的原因是他个人的——提醒自己Erik跟一连串毫无特色的蠢货而不是他交往这种事，越少越好。Erik似乎就是真的不太在乎，好像他们在他生活中的存在无关紧要。

坐在Erik父母的起居室中，大腿被Erik的头枕着，Charles忍不住问了那个问题。

“你为什么跟那些人谈恋爱？”他轻柔地问，“你都不怎么喜欢他们。”

他没想过Erik会认真对待这个问题，但Erik竟停了一下，若有所思地望着天花板。“我不知道，”最后他说，“他们喜欢我。而我喜欢上床。而且……很方便，大概。聊胜于无。”

Erik又耸耸肩。

“Erik，”Charles说，“嘿。”他的指尖挠挠Erik的头皮，Erik稍稍换个姿势，望向Charles的脸。“你值得更好的，知道吗。”

“无所谓，”Erik说，“我很高兴。我不需要更好的，Charles。我已经有了我需要的一切。”

“嗯哼。”Charles说，但他再没有说什么，Erik也没有。Erik再次转过头，脸颊贴着Charles的大腿，Charles用手指轻轻爱抚Erik的头发，直到Mrs. Lehnsherr叫他们去吃晚餐。

凌晨两三点，Erik又在Charles房间的地板上睡着了。第二天早上他大部分时候都在给Charles发短信抱怨他多么多么累。Charles跟Ruth玩了一会儿，但她后来出门见一个朋友，房子只剩下Charles一个人。

他在一楼晃了晃。这是所好房子，就是很——呃，普通。想到这就是Erik长大的地方、这就是Charles认识并爱上的那个男孩成为今天这副模样的地方，他感觉有点儿奇怪。起居室的壁炉架上有更多的照片，Charles停下来仔细研究。

最中间的显然是Mr. Lehnsherr和 Mrs. Lehnsherr的结婚照，两人盛装打扮，在一片阳光灿烂的林地中喜笑颜开。他们看起来不比Erik和Charles大多少，真的。Mrs. Lehnsherr抱着花束，头发比现在更长更黑。Mr. Lehnsherr那时还没留浓密的胡子，一眼就能看出Erik像足了他。

第二张像是在西尔斯照相馆照的。小学生Erik和Ruth穿着同款毛衣，Ruth笑得灿烂，露出牙缝，但Erik的笑容整个像是装的，他的倔强显露无疑。Charles同情那个不得不对付他们的摄影师。

还有另一张Ruth的照片，比现在小一两岁左右，她手上拿着一本镶框的证书，同父母摆着姿势。估计是得了奖吧，她一脸兴奋，爸爸妈妈也都面露自豪。

最后一张照片——天哪。最后一张是Erik毕业舞会上的照片。Charles瞪了一会儿，又是着迷又是喜欢。Erik的头发像是自己剪的，仪态糟糕，晚礼服也不太合身。他和另一位胸花与他搭配的较矮的男孩摆着尴尬的姿势。他看起来实在是太幼稚了——但那仍然是Erik，仍然看得出是Charles的Erik。Charles错觉自己再盯下去，说不定Erik会换一套衣服，会张口高喊荒唐的政治口号。

手机的震动将他从端详中惊醒。不过，并不是他原以为的Erik发来的又一条短信，而是一条邮件提醒。是Lili——Charles不安地意识到，他不仅昨天没有如约给她打电话，而且今天早餐时都没有想过跟其他人提她。

Charles很是内疚，用接下来的一个小时写了一篇洋洋洒洒、事无巨细的邮件。不过，他检查一遍，删掉四分之一提及Erik的语句，这才发出去。尽管如此，提及Erik的地方似乎还是显得太多了，但Charles担心再删下去整封信就不连贯了。

“今晚我们出去。”那天晚上，Erik一回来就宣布道。接下来一整周都可以专门用来跟Charles一起玩，他的情绪明显比昨天晚上积极多了。

“去哪儿？”Charles好笑地问。

“你想去哪儿就去哪儿！”Erik说。

结果，他们开Erik的车漫无目的地兜了几个小时的风。最后停在一条小路，他们抽着大麻（Erik永远也不敢在爸妈的房子里抽烟喝酒，但他可不会守戒整个夏天），望着星星，聊了很久，直到Erik恢复清醒开车回去。

Erik爱他的车，真的爱。假如说Charles相当确定自己在Erik心中比任何一个男朋友都重要的话，那么Erik的车可能就是他偶尔觉得地球上唯一能挑战他的地位的事物了。Erik存下高中最后两年暑假打工的钱，上大学之前买了车。这辆车很旧，模样不堪。单看外表，Charles可不会对它有什么信心。不过，Erik用他的能力扭紧抛光各种机械部件，做了许多改装。他把这些全跟Charles解释了有一百万遍，但Charles并不关心车子，所以没怎么听。

Charles到访期间，他们很多时候都在Erik的车上度过。哪怕房子里只有他俩，他们也喜欢开车经过城里的蜿蜒小路，寻找喝咖啡吃午餐的新地方。Charles想不到，以他俩一年来的形影不离，竟然还有可聊的话题，但他们总能发现新的童年故事、新的生活轶闻。一天下午，他们在邻镇的邻镇就着用Erik的假身份证从一家小酒店买的几瓶酒吃午餐，Charles总算打探出Erik的舞会故事。另一天晚上，他们在湖畔停车场里坐着，Charles原原本本地跟Erik讲述了他高中时灾难般的返校舞会，还了人情。

还有别的谈话。汽车静静哼鸣，小路黑灯瞎火，这样的环境便于敞开心扉——他以前跟Erik零星说过他的母亲、Kurt以及在他们的屋檐下长大的事情，但在车里似乎更容易讲述细节。他感觉亲密无间，像是处于他们自己的小天地中。他知道Erik也有同感。自从开学前的那一夜后，Erik第一次再度谈起Sebastian Shaw以及他中学和高中低年级时遭遇的痛苦心理咨询。

那天晚上，Erik又在他房间睡了。实际上，大部分时候他都睡在这里。肯定是不舒服的，而且Charles跟他说了几次，Erik真想睡床上也没关系。但Erik就算发誓会在瞌睡之前就回自己房间，最后还是毫无困扰地睡在了地上。Charles到访的第二周，Mrs. Lehnsherr在角落里放了睡袋和铺盖卷，Erik却总是裹在一丛毯子枕头里头，脸正面朝下地昏睡过去。

逃离家庭同Erik挥霍时光的感觉好极了。可以说Lehnsherr家人在第一周快结束时就收养了他——Mrs. Lehnsherr坚持要他叫他们的名字，假如他不愿意叫她“妈妈”的话。她每天晚上说晚安时都要拥抱他。Mr. Lehnsherr什么都略通一点，喜欢问他报纸上科学栏目的问题。Ruth和Charles有好几样相同的兴趣，最大的就是惹Erik生气。她说了不止一次，下次Charles来，她要和Erik分时段共享Charles，一起看视频和聊《哈利·波特》。

这种感觉奇怪又陌生。很久很久以前，Charles的父亲也只是比母亲稍微关心一点儿Charles，但Charles六岁时他就死了。Kurt、Raven和Cain入住后，Raven让Charles得到了一个盟友、一个妹妹，Kurt则教他学会了残忍和冷漠的区别。他们家从来没有这样的家庭生活——母亲从不问他这一天过得如何，Kurt从不关心他的专业，Cain的捉弄也是欺凌而非玩笑。

他喜欢这里，已然有了离愁的预感。他希望余下的夏天都能如此度过：同Mr. Lehnsherr边喝咖啡边聊天，同Ruth比对书上的笔记，在白天同Erik沐浴阳光，在晚上被Mrs. Lehnsherr疼爱一下。

还有他的生日——小时候，母亲给他举办盛大的生日派对，满足她的社交团体里其他母亲的期待。十三岁后，他的生日立刻变成普通的一天，除了Raven无人问津。然而，到了Lehnsherr家，正如其他事情一样，他的生日也变得截然不同。

Ruth早起第一件事就是叫醒他和Erik，她用力敲Charles房间的门，大声播放披头士的《Birthday》，音量震耳欲聋。Erik终于从那丛毯子里伸出手，朝金属门把手随意挥了挥，打开了门。她立刻蹦蹦跳跳地进了房间，带着包好的礼物和贺卡。

“生日快乐，Charles！”她欢呼着，坐到床边，递给他礼物和贺卡。

“Ruth，真的——你真的不用给我的。”他说。

“必须给。”她说，“我跟你说过，你棒极了，我怕死了Erik带回来的朋友是另一个迷你Erik。你比他好多了。”

“喂。”地板上的Erik睡意朦胧地嘟囔道。他终于从毯子中探出头来，朝他们眨了眨眼。

“这是事实，”Ruth说，“Charles棒极了。”

“没错。”Erik同意道，然后又钻进毯子里。

Ruth的礼物真挺幼稚的——一个《神秘博士》马克杯，TARDIS随着杯中水温变化而出现或消失。不过，他喜欢得很，大大地感谢了她。她的贺卡祝词也很有爱。Charles刚谢完，Erik就把她赶了出去。但Mrs. Lehnsherr还等在外面，告诉他们今天得吃生日薄煎饼，他们最好尽快来厨房，不然早餐就冷了。

显然，生日薄煎饼和平日薄煎饼的区别就是面糊里多放了许多七彩糖条。Charles吃掉的分量跟自己头一样大。

Mr. Lehnsherr和Mrs. Lehnsherr也准备了贺卡。Erik开始擦桌子收盘子的时候，Mr. Lehnsherr送给了他，里面有张二十美元的钞票——“买点好玩的东西。”Mrs. Lehnsherr解释道。

拿他们的钱让Charles感觉有点奇怪——他们并非经济困窘，只不过Charles最不需要的就是钱了，真的。他现在住在他们家房子，吃他们家的饭，却什么也没回报。更何况还有礼物——只是……十分感动。

实际上，他喉咙有点儿哽住，但谁也不会理解原因，于是他强吞下去，真诚致谢。

“等晚上就我们俩时我再给你礼物。”Erik说，听起来很像是Charles昨日深夜极为羞耻的幻想，使他从满溢的感动中抽离出来。

整个早上，他们都在玩Erik从阁楼里骄傲翻出的古老任天堂游戏机上的《超级马里奥》。午餐，他们开到五个镇子开外，去了一家Erik印象里十二岁时去过很好吃的汉堡店。回来的路上，Erik在7-11便利店停下，买了两人份的思乐冰和彩票刮刮乐。下午，他们大半时间都在开车兜风，玻璃窗摇下，Erik的高分贝音乐喧嚣不止——头一回，竟然是个Charles听得出来而且喜欢的乐队。Charles每次看向Erik，他都望着前方，跟着哼唱或是在方向盘上敲着手指。阳光只给Charles的皮肤留下雀斑，Erik的皮肤却慢慢转为均匀的深色。赤色余晖照耀他的头发，闪闪发光。

Charles从未见过Erik笑得这么多。从来没有。

正如Ruth和Erik所保证的，他的生日蛋糕好吃极了。

“我以前从来没吃过自家做的生日蛋糕。”晚餐后他们一起坐在床上，Charles对Erik说。

“荒唐，”Erik说，他的肩膀顶了顶Charles的肩膀，“至少，你知道你今后可以吃很多了，对吧？”

Charles飞快地眨眼。“闭嘴。”

“我不懂你为什么总觉得我家人不会喜欢你，”Erik有点儿疲惫地说，“我就知道他们会喜欢你。他们又不蠢，Charles，连Ruthie也没那么蠢。我是说，我知道没有人会像我一样欣赏你，但那又如何呢。”

“闭嘴。”Charles又说道，这回是笑着说的。

“喂，你还想不想要礼物了？”

“要啊，好好，行啦，”Charles说，“给我看看你准备了什么。”

Erik在床上扭了扭，换个姿势，没有起身，直接把手伸进后袋。那是个小包裹，扁扁的，长度约同Charles的小指，用报纸包着。

Erik递给他。Charles打开时能感觉到Erik望着他的目光，满是期待、或许还有点儿紧张。

是一小块金属——Charles不知道具体是哪一种——塑成扭曲弯折的形状。原来是双螺旋，Charles意识到。它精美绝伦，Charles把它举到与视线齐平的位置，才看得清另一半的细节。即便如此，他还觉得没看全呢。

“你做的？”Charles略显惊叹地说，“你花了多久？”

Erik若无其事地耸耸肩。“春假开始的。”

“你怎么做到这么长时间都保密的？”

“要知道，你并不了解我的全部。”Erik故意讨嫌地说。Charles又笑出了声，依旧觉得自己感性得出奇，然后他拉过Erik，久久地、紧紧地抱住了他。

最后，他在Erik家多呆了一周。这一周Erik不得不回去工作，但仍然值了。

回到自己家中，剩下的夏日相形之下显得极其漫长无聊，但也不是永远。回到宿舍令他感到像是又回了家，十分真实。

大学第二年会是什么样，他一点儿也不清楚，但他信心满满，整装待发。


	12. 此一时

“不要停，”Charles哑声喘道，钝指甲划下Erik的背，“求你，Erik，不要停——”

Erik才不想停。Erik想不出世界上有任何事情能让现在的他想停下来。

不过，说实话，有很多事情现在的Erik都想不出，比如——基本上除了Charles、他和Charles的床之外的所有事情。

他们在床上呆了，操，估计几个小时了吧。天已经黑了，他们从图书馆跑回Charles的宿舍的时候还是午餐时间。当时Erik把包挡在胯前，试图遮掩自己的勃起，尴尬无比。门一关，两人就扑到对方身上，之后几乎就没分开。他们中途停下来，吃了冷冻馅饼，喝了汽水，但那似乎也是很久前的事了。大部分时候，他们都在做这一件事。

从前，Erik不太明白什么叫“欲罢不能”。他会发情，会上床，当然了，有时候还会来第二轮，但从来不像现在这样。每一个吻、每一次碰触都不满足。他觉得自己只有融进Charles的皮肤里面才会满足。即便已经射精，Erik仍然极其想要Charles，心里直发痒。这一天就是亲热、接吻、小憩、醒来，然后急不可耐地再来一轮，循环往复没有止境。

他可能是在弥补自己后知后觉的那些年。也可能是一向如此——他只能思考、只能关心、只能做到疯狂想要Charles这一件事。

“Erik。”Charles又说，声音粗重沙哑，勉强响过耳语。他的眼睛一片迷离，他的嘴唇鲜红如血。Erik又倾身吻他，他忍不住，他停不下来。他耸动胯部，操进Charles的身体，那么紧、那么热，那么、那么的美好。Charles可能没硬——他解释过，他有时候硬不起来，但并不是说他就不能以其他方式高潮——但从他砰砰作响的心跳声、从他陷入Erik后背的指甲，Erik看得出他快到了，只差一点。他每一声短促甜美的喘息，都刻进Erik的心，都直接通往他的老二。

Erik也快到了，虽然不是大事。他要射了，Charles也要射了，他们要以这副姿势沉沉睡去，再过几个小时，他们要再来一轮——这个念头就足以将他送上巅峰。

“快点，”他轻声对Charles说，胯部向前猛撞，越顶越深，“快，快点，我想看，我想看你射，我每天都想，我现在就想——我想——操，Charles。”他在胡言乱语，那些话不受控制地涌出来。他用指腹粗暴揉搓Charles的乳头，倾下身吻Charles的喉咙，咬他，又吮吸他的耳垂——Erik想让他尖叫，这个动作的效果最接近。

Erik要给Charles的身体写一本百科全书，发现他的每一寸肌肤，探索他的扭动他的呻吟他的感受。他要找到十几种让Charles爽的新方法。他要膜拜Charles的每一寸。

现在，他首先要让Charles高潮。

他一下一下地吮吸Charles的耳垂，从用指腹揉搓改为用指甲划蹭Charles的乳头。Erik把他干得越来越猛、越来越快，Charles绷紧身体，看得出濒临高潮。他咬了一下Charles的耳垂，只是短暂的、尖利的一下，就大功告成。Charles弓起背，张开口，无声地喊叫出来。他紧闭着眼睛——那么美，他妈的那么美——他在Erik的臂弯里，身体结实强壮，坚硬完美，屁股紧紧裹着Erik的家伙，他的思绪流入Erik的脑中，他的快乐升腾洋溢，指引Erik最后迫不及待地抽插几下，又猛又快，这感觉太过分、太强烈、太美好，然后Erik射了，他给Charles腰上留下淤青，贴着Charles的肩膀喘个不停。

“太棒了，”Erik喃喃道，“为什么一直都这么棒？为什么每次都有这种感觉？为什么我就停不下来摸你？”

“你是在不满吗？”Charles问道，睁开一只眼睛。

“没，”Erik说，“不，我只是——我从来没有过这种感觉。我是说，真他妈俗，我知道，但是……”他耸耸肩，往Charles身上钻得更近，“太好了，我不想停下来。”

可惜他的身体有异议——Charles来不及回答，他的肚子就叫起来了，声音很大。

说起来，他们中途休息吃冷冻馅饼的时候天还亮着呢。

“我同意，”Charles说，“同意不想停下来这一点，还有肚子饿了。我有点儿担心我们是不是陷进了可笑的精灵之舞。”

“那是骂人话吗？”Erik说。

Charles用力戳了一下他的肋骨。“什么呀。但你知道那个故事吧？人被精灵拐走，快乐得连吃饭喝水都忘了，跳舞跳个不停，最后死于疲劳？”

Erik的嘴唇轻轻印上Charles光裸的肩膀。“几点了？我们错过晚餐了吗？”他问，但没有等Charles回答，他就使用能力把手机从丢包的地方——进Charles门刚刚一步——飞了过来。

好吧，他们不仅错过了晚餐，而且错过了很久。连午夜都早已过去。

手机里有几条朋友们发来的未读信息，大概是因为他们没去吃晚餐也没参加每周的商场购物而疑惑吧。不过Moira或许能为他们答疑解惑，想到这里，Erik有点忌惮。但他们也很有可能无师自通。

“嗯啊，”Charles说着，打了个哈欠，“那就实行新计划，下床觅食。亲爱的，你今天耗了不少能量，我可不想榨干你。”

Erik眯起眼睛。“我倒要让你看看我有多少精力。”他说，然后把Charles再次拉过来，牙齿刮蹭Charles已经敏感过度的颈子，手指抚摸Charles的腰。Charles咯咯发笑，想推开他。

“计划。”Charles气喘吁吁地提醒他，“我们有计划。拜托，快下去，说起来我都饿死了。你作为男朋友的职责就是开车带我去丹尼家吃可丽饼。”

Erik相当不情不愿地放开他，坐起来，伸手挠自己的一头乱毛。他强迫自己移开视线环顾四周，因为他要是再低头看Charles一眼，肯定就没法做其他事了。

“男朋友的职责，嗯哼？”Erik重复道，终于下了床，开始穿牛仔裤。“男朋友官方说明手册里写的？”

“当然，”Charles说，“你竟然不知道，我才惊讶呢——呃，等等，其实我不惊讶。”听到这里Erik忍不住回头，但Charles已经穿上自己的上衣，至少给眼前的景色稍微降低了一丝诱惑。Charles捕捉到了他的眼神，笑着说，“别担心，我会给你一本的。”

“哈，当然。”他套上衣服，然后坐在Charles的书桌前，穿上袜子靴子。他权衡了一下戴上吊裤带的利弊，最后决定算了。

万事俱备，他只需要拿起地上的包，站到Charles的门边。“你好了吗？”他说。

“我看起来像是好了吗？”Charles问。问得在理，他觉得，因为Charles实际上还没穿裤子。

“我觉得你看起来很帅。”Erik诚实地说，惹得Charles朝他头上扔了一只袜子。

等Charles宣布自己仪容得体，他们就进了走廊，走向宿舍外面。虽然已是午夜，但毕竟是星期五的午夜，他们路过的大部分房间都亮着灯，不少还传来隐约的音乐和人声。

外面飘着细雨，他们要是记得看手机的话本可以带上伞的。不过是那种春天的毛毛雨，莫名得令人心情舒爽。但他们还是快快上了车。

Charles系上安全带，Erik打开收音机，换了几个台，直到听见他知道的歌。

“你知道奇怪的是什么吗？”Erik一边倒出停车场，一边说，“你坐我的车有一百万次了。你坐得比别人都多，是吧？但是……这是我们搞明白之后你第一次坐，所以感觉很特别，但同时又一模一样。”

Charles沉默良久，久得Erik都开始奇怪了。他不再看路，瞄了一眼Charles，只看见Charles也在望着他，表情认真思索。

“怎么了？”Erik说。

“没事。”Charles说，摇了摇头，“我只是……我只是很高兴这件事发生了，正在发生。”

他探过身，手放在Erik的膝盖上。他们的友谊一向不缺少亲密动作，Erik却不记得他以前这么做过。Erik喜欢——不知怎的，感觉很有占有欲，就像Charles在宣布主权，与Erik留下的吻痕意义相同。路灯与仪表盘沉默发光，绿橙相映，Erik望着Charles的长睫毛扑闪扑闪。哪怕在这种糟糕的光线下，他的眼睛还是那么美丽。Erik必须吻他。

他吻了，就一下。他强迫自己抽身，防止注意力继续分散，继续专心开往丹尼家。

周五深夜的丹尼家人头攒动，混杂着他们学校的小孩、镇上的青少年和刚下夜班的工人。今晚也不例外，侍应生带他们走过几个闹腾小孩坐的隔间，到了角落的一张桌子，递来油腻腻的塑料菜单，表示马上回来上茶和咖啡。看着那些菜名，Erik就想起今天一整天吃得少得可怜。侍应生回来时，他和Charles点了十人份的食物。

Erik快活地喝着咖啡。今天过得很快活，但也累得要死。他期待吃完饭开车回学校，一觉睡到至少明天中午。

他和Charles等上菜时没怎么说话，不过不是那种尴尬的沉默——他和Charles之间的沉默从来都不尴尬——这感觉近乎神奇，就好像他们不说话是因为他们守护着同一个秘密，心满意足地与餐馆的其他人相隔绝。后来Charles趴到桌上，大声打哈欠，Erik伸手过去拍他的头发，直到上菜。

“真是疯了。”桌子一满，Charles说道。

“我们点了多少？”Erik说，“总可以外带吧。”

“不是，笨蛋，”Charles说，用叉子朝Erik比了比，“我是说发生的所有事情。发生得那么快，还有——”他笑出声，“还有 我累死了，肌肉酸疼，还有我们说不定散发着刚做完爱的气味，还有我发誓我从来没有这么快活过。”

“我也是。”Erik说。Charles的笑容绽开，“对了，我不知道我们有没有散发刚做完爱的气味，但你肯定有一头刚做完爱的头发。”

Charles急忙去摸自己的头发，想用手指抚平它，差点丢了叉子。适得其反，他的头发更翘了。Erik之前拍他头发的行为恐怕也帮了倒忙。

“我就知道我应该在出门前照个镜子。”Charles说。

“很可爱呀。”Erik对他说。但Charles无视他，拿起手机，打开自拍相机。他朝屏幕皱着眉，再次试图驯服自己的头发，然后突然愣住了，低头靠近手机，仔细看照片。他抬头望向Erik，挑着一边眉毛。

“你是不是有吸血鬼的血统？”他问，一边拉下T恤领子。他大可不必这么做，因为领子上方的吻痕已经足以佐证他的观点。

“我喜欢你的脖子。”Erik说。他得意一笑，就为了听见Charles放下手机前喉咙深处发出的无力叹息。

“你得意的样子不好看，知道吗。”Charles重拾叉子，尖锐地说。但Erik没法当真。

接下来几分钟基本上保持了安静，他们都一心一意地解决着面前的食物。Erik吞掉最后一口溏心蛋和吐司边，自觉已经到了极限，于是推开了盘子，叹着气靠回了椅子。

这时候Charles也快吃完了。他面前的盘子基本空了，只余一点鲜奶油和水果。Erik望着Charles拿叉子在剩菜中懒懒戳了几下，然后抬起叉子，舔掉剩下的奶油。

Charles肯定不是有意卖弄性感，Erik看得出来。他没有刻意表演，没想吸引Erik看他的嘴。那只是他心不在焉的习惯性动作，想都没想。

但这不妨碍Erik觉得太他妈诱惑了。

Charles一发现Erik在想什么，Erik就意识到了，因为Charles的眼睛骤然瞪大，并且将叉子放回了桌上。“真的假的？”

“我忍不住！”Erik说，“就是你的嘴……”他摇摇头，都不知道有没有词能形容Charles的嘴唇，就是……漂亮。漂亮，充盈，丰满，而且鲜红，一直都是。

Charles一副得意洋洋的模样，简直好笑。他的脸颊又升起红晕。他笑笑地望着Erik，一边用食指从盘子上蘸了一滴奶油，吮吸指尖。

“你真是个混蛋。”Erik捂住脸呻吟道。

“我有点儿为这种能力着迷了，真的，”Charles快乐地说，“新体验。”

Erik又呻吟了一声。

嘿，Charles对他的大脑说，有点儿害羞，公平起见，我告诉你一个秘密，好不好？我很喜欢你的手，非常喜欢。

Erik慢慢露出脸，以便望向Charles。“真的？”

Charles点头。他在摆弄水杯，指尖划过杯沿。你的手有力，但也优雅。我有不少联想。

Erik总有一天要知道Charles发现心意到底比他早多久，不过，不必非得今晚。现在——呃，现在Erik正重新考量一回学校就昏昏大睡的计划。

“你想回我的房间吗？”Charles说。

“老天，当然。”Erik用力点头，说。

Charles给侍应生留下高得惊人的小费，他们回到夜色中，打包的剩菜放在Charles的大腿上。雨已经停了，云散月明，微微照亮路灯间的停车场。

“我想尽快回到学校然后去你房间，”他们进了车，Erik告诉Charles，“但我的内心某个角落也有点儿希望我们上车、开车、然后……就这么一直开下去，你和我，开得越远越好，一直到海洋、沙漠、或者别的。你明白吗？”

“你真是个浪漫主义者。”Charles摇着头说道。

Erik笑了。“说真的，从来没人这么说我。”

“那是因为他们不像我那么了解你。”Charles答道。

回去的路上，Erik的一只手留在方向盘上，另一只手握住Charles的手。

回到宿舍，Charles在浴室呆了几分钟。Erik不急不忙得将所有食物放进Charles桌边的迷你冰箱，给水瓶灌满水，放到床头柜上。最后，他脱掉衣服，把衣服叠好放在衣柜上，然后坐到Charles的床上等待。

他环顾房间，恍惚陷入了回忆。他在此度过许多时光——几乎Charles的每一件物品都熟悉得像是他自己的。他认识墙上的每一张海报、书架上的每一本书。假如他打开衣柜，估计能认识Charles的每一件衬衫。

Charles先前说得对，事情变得太快。一天半前，Erik还在思索怎么不引人注目地评估Charles对他的兴趣。两周半前的晚上十点钟，Erik刚跟Janos上完床就闯进这里，问Charles想不想下棋。现在，一切都不同了。

这是好事——是大好事，他妈的不敢置信的大大大好事——但也有点儿吓人。

Erik来不及烦恼，Charles回来了。“嘿。”他关上身后的门，说道。

等他仔细看了一眼Erik，就扬起了唇角。他上下打量Erik的身体，目光几乎是实打实的诱惑。Erik感到自己脉搏加速，呼吸急促。

“过来。”Erik说，伸开手。Charles来了。他抬起自己的身体上床，Erik说，“我能——我能吗？”

“当然。”Charles说，一瞬间他的声音变得喘不过气来。他又脸红了。“当然，请——” 

Erik靠过去，帮Charles上来。Charles的一只手臂绕着Erik的脖子，趴在Erik身上，方便平衡起身。Erik背上的手凉爽潮湿，他一坐到Erik的大腿上，Erik就扯掉了他的上衣，丢到一边，方便自己摸上Charles的胸膛，并亲吻他。

Charles尝起来是甜的，味道好像鲜奶油和浆果。他吻Erik显得很有把握，好像他计划已定，而Erik除了跟随他别无选择。

Erik对此毫无意见。

“动——在这儿坐下来，然后——”

Erik任由Charles摆弄他，指挥他，坐到他指示的地方，任由Charles分开他的膝盖。很快他就明白了Charles在干什么，甚至不用等Charles从床头柜上耗得极快的安全套盒子里抓起一只，给Erik套上，然后他沉下去，头靠着Erik的大腿。

“噢，操。”Erik嘶哑叫道。

“你喜欢我的嘴？”Charles抬头望着Erik问道。几乎单凭这一幕就足以令他立刻射出来。

“Charles。”Erik喃喃道，抓紧了Charles的肩膀。

“你可以抓我的头发，别推就行。”Charles告诉他。Erik无需更多鼓励，手指就伸进Charles的头发。Charles的头发柔软极了，Erik以前一直喜欢在他们躺一块看电视抽大麻的时候梳理他的头发。他怀疑自己今后再做这些事情的时候，还能不能不想到此刻情景。

然后Charles含住Erik的鸡巴，Erik再也没法思考其他任何事情。

他一开始很慢，却并不犹疑，他的嘴唇含着Erik，那么美丽，只要他继续这么美下去，Erik几乎不用管自己什么感觉了。Charles的舌头探索着Erik老二的前端，缠着包皮环切的痕迹，又点了点龟头背面。他继续吞入，表情几乎像是好奇，本不应该这么辣的，不应该的，但Erik差点无法自控。他抓了一把Charles的头发，Charles含着Erik的鸡巴呻吟出声。这种触觉太过惊艳，他差点重做一次。

Charles慢慢向下移动，手指环着Erik余下的长度，嘴巴一点点越吞越深，将炙热送到Erik的胃里缠绕。Erik的鸡巴大，他很清楚——他可能是有点儿过于自豪了，有些前任第一次看见时瞪大了眼睛，令他得意非常。不过，Charles含入的长度超乎Erik预料——肯定戳到了他喉咙深处，至少。Erik得再一次抓紧Charles的头发，才能阻止自己不要全部猛冲进去。然后Charles慢慢抽出，Erik的老二“噗”的一声出来，他转过头舔他的侧面，吮吸整根的长度，舌头一直一直扫到根部。他吮吸Erik的小球，之后又用潮湿的手指按摩。他用脸颊摩挲Erik的老二，又捏拳头撸了几下。他靠过来绕着他的顶端来回舔舐，就像舔棒棒糖似的。又湿又软，爽得令Erik无所适从。他几乎没法保持安静，那还是Charles再次抬头对他微笑、然后继续深入Erik之前。

再没有之前慢性子的探索，Charles的吮吸有力，脸颊凹进，头快速地上上下下。节奏像是惩罚，Erik发誓他每一次都越来越深。他听得见水声嘎吱，间替响起Charles鼻子呼吸的短促气声、嘴巴吮吸的声音、手拍打的声音还有嘴巴滑过湿漉漉的橡胶制品的声音。热、紧、湿，还有Charles望向他的眼神——Charles大局在握，并且心下了然，为此得意极了，愉快极了，自信极了。这是他的Charles，这个人总是以为自己知道得最多，一切都那么有把握，快要逼疯他，因为他理所当然的知道怎么逼疯他，当然了，当然了，没人更了解Erik。

“操——”Erik喘着气，牙齿划过紧咬的下唇。“操，操，操。”太过分了，他不得不闭上眼睛，但没什么作用。这副景象——Charles的模样，那么快活、那么得意，嘴里塞满了Erik的老二——烙入他的脑海，他永远都不会忘记，这一辈子都不会。

Charles再次吞咽，甚至更深了——他恐怕没法整根吞进Erik，但他妈差不多了。Erik忍不住又一次拽住Charles的头发。“我要射了。”他警告Charles。Charles哼了哼表示知道，Erik立刻到了。

Erik刚一恢复将碎片思绪整合成连贯思维的能力，就睁开眼睛。Charles拿Erik的大腿做枕头，半睁半闭的眼睛仰望着Erik，一脸满足，又带点狡黠，与Erik四目相视后尤其如此，他缓缓一笑。

Erik抓住Charles的肩膀拉他上来，滚在床上，把Charles摆成仰躺的姿势，Erik压在他身上。Charles的胳膊环上Erik的脖子，他们如饥似渴地吻了很久，直到Erik起身把安全套丢进废纸篓。

他跪着起身，跨在Charles的腰上，手上下抚摸Charles的胸膛。

面前的景色诱人，Charles的脖子和胸膛上方理所当然地布满吻痕，Erik觉得自己得意的停不下来。但不仅如此，Charles的上身真他妈够劲，真的。他应该每天都穿无袖T恤。Erik做梦说不定会梦见自己咬他弧度漂亮的肱二头肌。

“你想干什么？”Erik说，“你在想什么？”

Charles摇头。他开口欲言，先清了清喉咙，真正说话时声音听起来哑的不行。“操，我不知道。我想在某个时候操你，但这事有点……复杂……所以还是等等吧。”

Erik不知道会持续多久，但他感觉得出Charles至少现在已经有些僵硬。他坐回去，摩挲那处坚硬的凸起，一边想着。“我能吸你吗？这个——可以吗？”

“我——可以，”Charles说，“我是说，不一定会射……”

“但你会有快感，是不是？”

“是，”Charles说，他的手正上下来回抚摸Erik的大腿。过了一秒，他大声答道，“是的，快点，Erik，请你，我想看。”

Erik颤抖着吸口气，爬到床的下方。他手指一勾就解开Charles的拉链，听见Charles的笑声，他抬头回望。

“我永远都看不厌这个。”Charles告诉他。

“我很实际的，好吗？”Erik说，只让Charles再次笑出来。

他把Charles的裤子和天蓝色内裤扯到大腿中间，没有耐心全部脱掉——他口中唾液分泌，满心期待着将Charles的鸡巴含入口中将会多么爽，一点儿时间都不想浪费。

Erik匆忙从床头柜上拿安全套，中途一不小心把盒子撞翻到了地上。他撕开包装，给Charles的勃起套上，然后身子向下退。

奇怪的是，Erik想道——不坏，但很奇怪——就是……呃，一般来说，他吸人鸡巴是一个目标明确的过程步骤，目标就是让另一个人高潮，高潮才是重点。但此时此地，鉴于Charles已经提醒过他可能不会高潮，事情就不同了。他只想专心让Charles爽一把。并且做得好看些，因为Charles显然非常看重外表。

Charles的手在Erik肩膀上抓了又松，一次一次。“你可以，呃，力气再重一点？”Charles低语道，“用力点，比你平时的力道大一点。”

Erik用了双倍的力道。Charles的呼吸短促，几乎破碎，他知道自己做对了。

不过，最后Charles的勃起还是立起来了，Erik松口喘气。他又爬上去，沿着Charles的胯部、肚皮和胸膛留下了一连串的亲吻，然后他停下来，用舌头拨弄Charles硬挺的乳头，先一边，然后再照料另一边。

Charles发出一阵低声呻吟，手伸上来握住Erik的脑后。Erik又舔又咬，直到Charles在他身下叫出声，全身颤抖。他继续动作，直到Charles推开他，手指紧紧抓着他的头发。

“够——够了，天哪，操，Erik。”Charles喘息道。Erik慢慢笑了。

“爽吗？”他的嗓音也不比Charles好。他从Charles的腰侧摸到胯，然后取下安全套丢掉。

“别这么得意。”Charles说。他搡了一把Erik的肩膀，但接着又抓住了他，把他拉到齐胸的高度。他打了个哈欠，脸埋进Erik的头发里。

“我想怎么得意就怎么得意，”Erik说，虽然他也打了个哈欠，现在他想起在丹尼家时自己有多么困了，“我今天让你射了有五次！昨晚两次！而你的脸——”他又打了个哈欠，“是张俊脸，还有你的高潮脸，还有你现在做的鬼脸，就——”又一个哈欠，“总的来说，棒。”

Charles也朝他微笑。他们贴得那么近，鼻子几乎相触，他的目光温柔又宠溺。

“你也是。”Charles轻轻说。他们再次接吻，轻柔而疲倦。Erik打着瞌睡，迷迷糊糊地给他们两人盖上床单，头枕在Charles的肩上。


	13. 彼一时

大二开学后第一周，Charles收到一条邮件，说他有个包裹。他不记得自己在网上买过东西，还担心了一会儿自己是不是醉酒的时候做了什么错误的决定。

“噢，”Erik越过他的肩头看了一眼，说，“你也有，嗯？一般她会等上至少几个星期。”

“不好意思？”Charles问。

“我妈，”Erik说，“爱心包裹。快去，说不定寄了吃的。”

包裹的确是Lehnsherr家寄来的。他和Erik在收发室的大厅里一件件看过了内容物。Mrs. Lehnsherr给他俩都寄了几罐曲奇和信。Erik还有一包纯白色的袜子、一个写了他以前的机器人战队名字的环保袋、一本爸爸的象棋书、两盒冷冻馅饼，以及一个小小的Ruth织的骷髅。Charles的盒子里有Mr. Lehnsherr从报纸上剪下来的两篇文章和笔记、一张Charles生日当天同Lehnsherr家人的合照、一本纵横字谜书，以及一个小小的Ruth织的锥形烧瓶。Charles说不出话来。

“他们不用这样的。”他说。Erik耸耸肩。

“我说过了，他们喜欢你。”他说，“基本上，你现在就是家庭一员了。”

这一年的开头不错。

Charles和Erik又一次选了同一门公共课，又一次不得不上早上8:30的课才能适应双方。好在这门“艺术、艺术性与你”也是一门轻松拿A的课，他们的教授不仅风趣热情，并且同情早早上课的学生。

但同情也就是那么回事。到了第二周，Charles又一次地希望自己没有那么轻易地被Erik的坚持说服，或许那样就不会这么倒霉了。

“我真不明白我怎么就让他说服我了。”学期开始没多久，一天早上下课，他对Moira抱怨道。

“我知道为什么。”Moira答道，挑高了一条眉毛。

“闭嘴。”Charles嘟囔道。

“你能行的，”Moira继续说，“去哥伦比亚的时候你每天早上六点起床。”

“那就一个月，”Charles说，“完全值得。你应该看看我们做的东西，超棒。”

“我真嫉妒，”Hank附和道，“你的Facebook看起来就，呃，超棒。”

“是的！”Charles说，“我很愿意上那一方面的8:30的课，但是艺术欣赏？不睡个回笼觉太难了。”

Hank快步走到Charles身边。

“跟着Peter Corbeau干活什么感觉？”他问道，“你看了《美国变种人基因学期刊》上他的论文了吗？我不敢相信这么年轻的人竟然做出了这么惊人的成果。”

“好极了，”Charles承认道，“他聪明，而且特别随和亲切。天哪，我都爱上他了。”

“再跟我说说，”Hank有点脸红，说，“关于——我是说，关于你的实验，而不是……另一方面。”

“跟我去图书馆，我就什么都告诉你。”Charles说。

此后，这成了一种惯例：星期二和星期四，Charles上完8:30的艺术课后，Hank和他吃早餐，然后再一起走去图书馆，讨论科学，偶尔也聊聊八卦、电视节目和他们自己。去了三次图书馆，Charles才发现Hank是想跟他调情。又去了两次，Hank才更进一步。

“那么，呃——你是双，对吧？”一个阴天的星期四，Hank问道。

Charles从来没有自认为“双”。他一般使用笼统的“酷儿”*。他喜欢人的确不分性别，但他觉得，相比非心电感应者，他的读心能力使对方的大脑如何占了更重要的位置。他试着用过“泛性恋”这个词几次，跟他自己不完全一致，但差不多了。

Charles从来没有自认为“双”。他一般使用笼统的“酷儿”*。他喜欢人的确不分性别，但他觉得，相比非心电感应者，他的读心能力使对方的精神占了更重要的位置。他试着用过“泛性恋”这个词几次，跟他自己不完全一致，但差不多了。

*译注：Queer，“酷儿”包括了所有在性倾向方面与主流文化和占统治地位的社会性别规范或性规范不符的人，既包括男同性恋、女同性恋和双性恋的立场，也包括所有其他潜在的、不可归类的非常态（nonstraight）立场。（节选自李银河《关于“酷儿”理论》）

不过，他看得出Hank为什么这么问，于是他没有给Hank上一堂Charles的自我身份政治课，而是简单地说，“是的，我是。”

“好的，”Hank点头道，“好的，呃，很好。”

Charles等了一会儿，然后说，“你还有别的事情问我吗？”

Hank低头看地，然后又抬起头看Charles的脸。“实际上，我有点儿想问有没有可能……你愿不愿意什么时候跟我约会。”

学期开始前一周，Charles和Lilandra正式分手。毕竟，长距离真的太累人了。Charles有点儿内疚，尽管Lili似乎跟他一样豁达。他们每周末还是会互发邮件，Charles在英国鸟类方面学会了颇为扎实的基础知识。

Charles没有马上刻意追逐新的恋情，但他也不抗拒。而且他很喜欢Hank。他们从大一秋季学期就是朋友，但过去几周相处下来，Charles发现自己了解得更深了。Hank的确有点羞涩和窘迫，但也体贴热心，并且拥有Charles见过最最好笑的冷幽默。他还是个科学天才，热情不仅限于生物学，还包括好几个不同的领域。

而且，Charles也不得不承认：从外表来看，他完全就是Charles喜欢的型。他对高个、纤瘦、深色头发的变种人男孩没有抵抗力。

“我非常愿意，Hank。”Charles说。

一瞬间，Hank的脸上同时表现出惊讶、解脱和快乐。“太好了！我想我们或许可以参加明晚的变种人历史编纂学讲座？我是说，我知道你本来就打算去，但是……我们可以一起去。”

综合来看，第一次约会很不错。讲座有意思，尽管方法论上略有缺陷，他们从礼堂到Charles的寝室路上一直都在热切讨论。

Charles开门进去的时候还在说话。他解开脖子上的围巾，和包一起扔到桌上。

他转过身，看到Hank仍然站在门口。

“想进来就进来吧，”Charles抬起眉毛，说，“不用像个不受欢迎的吸血鬼一样杵在那里。”

Hank向他扬起一个柔和的微笑，然后进来了，坐在Charles的床垫边，离他很近，膝盖与轮椅的轮子相抵。

“我过得很愉快。”Hank说。

“我也是。”Charles说。

“我在想——你想不想，那个，亲热？”

Charles愉悦地笑了。“非常想，当然。”

Hank或许不够圆滑，但却在其他方面做了补偿。尽管Charles一直都有爱上男孩，但同性方面的亲身体验却局限于那个初高中之间的夏令营男朋友。他们小的很，恋爱相当纯洁——牵手、有机会就坐在一起、晚上没人的时候摸索着吻过几次。

不过，Charles也是Hank的第一个男人。他们一样没有经验，不知怎的，没有了尴尬的理由，他们反而轻松起来。实际上，他们学习这一件事就像学习知识结构中其他的未知领域一样——专心致志，计划扎实。

他们都列出了想要尝试的事情，并且开始一件件地解决，实验所有可以做到的事情，找出他们喜欢并且还想再做的。相当刺激，并且有趣。

“你在跟谁聊天？”一天晚上，他们正在做作业，Erik说。他们在Erik的房间里，利用Tom周末去了两小时路途外的Sharon学校的空当。Erik大字躺在床上，Charles坐在桌边。“你的手机一直在震，烦死了。”

“我在跟Hank聊。”Charles说。

“跟Hank？”

“是的，Erik，跟Hank。我的男朋友。”

“噢。好的。”

由于某种Charles完全不能理解的原因，Erik似乎就是记不住Hank和他交往的事实。他看起来并不像不高兴，但就是总忘记，除非Charles在他看得见的地方跟Hank牵手接吻。即使如此，有时候还是一样——Charles和Hank开始交往不久后的一个派对，他们正在房子后院的秋千上亲热，Erik就过来坐到Charles旁边，不耐地跺脚，想吸引Charles的注意力。

交往没多久，Charles就不得不向Hank解释Erik不太明白私人界限。

Charles滑开手机，看见Hank的短信，微微笑了。

什么时候？我要进城，需要的话可以多买些安全套和润滑剂。

我现在跟Erik在一起——他九点左右要去学生中心看演出，那么九点一刻如何？Charles回了短信。他快速打开自己邮件，重检查一次，然后又发了一条。快递说新震动棒周三到达。

过了一下，Hank接连发来了两条短信。

太好了，到时候见！

噢，Lelo牌的吗？我一定空出星期三晚上来！等不及了！

Charles也等不及了。他和Hank致力于探求性爱知识，收集了不少性爱玩具。大部分是Charles买的单，尤其是高级货。考虑到他的信托基金之高，这么做理所当然，但他不能否认，自己有点儿想看到假如Kurt发现Charles将宝贵的Xavier家财富浪费在同性恋性爱上后时的表情。 

“今晚你应该跟我一起去看演出，”Erik说，翻身躺下，将一枚硬币弹过房间，撞到Charles胳膊上，吸引他的注意力，“这些人马上就要火了，我看得出。有识之士都在谈论他们。这样你就能说你在他们火之前就见过他们了。”

“你知道我不像你那样在乎这些，”Charles转过身，将Erik渴望的注意力给了他，说道，“你自己玩的开心，再跟我说，好吗？”

“呃，好吧，”Erik说，“我觉得那个谁也会去的。”

“你男朋友？”Charles提醒道。

“对，Lance。”Erik说。

“很好。”Charles说。估计Erik有事可做了。演出结束后他可能会想上床，等他们完事，Charles和Hank也该结束了。

“这样的话，我们应该看点片子，”Erik说，“我们明天再学习吧。”他招招手，让Charles陪他上床，又挥了挥另一只手，打开电视机。

刚开始交往时，Charles短暂地考虑过降低与Erik的友谊的亲密度。Moira以前不介意，但他担心Hank可能会抗拒。不过最后他认为，Hank认识他一年了，肯定早已知道Charles和Erik之间是什么关系。

Charles躺在Erik床上，而Erik翻着Netflix上Charles的观看列表——Charles的账户，他把密码告诉了所有朋友，这是另一种他向付钱的母亲和Kurt表达轻蔑的方式。他很快找到一部电影，上周日凌晨两点他们开始看，中途就睡过去了。电影从他们停下的地方开始，Erik换成舒服的姿势，把Charles当做人形枕头用。他们看着看着，直到Erik在8:30左右爬起来，开始做看演出的准备。他旁若无人地脱掉上衣，丢进洗衣篮里。Charles知道看半个小时Erik的赤裸胸膛和乳环只会让自己发疯，于是他战略性撤退到了自己的房间，等Hank来。

正如快递所承诺，星期三下午Charles的邮箱收到了一张通知条。它夹在学校书店的促销广告与活动宣传之间，他看到后笑了笑。Erik还在看邮件时，他去了包裹窗口。等到Erik过来，窗口的女工作人员已经将新包裹递给了他。

“什么呀？”Erik伸手去拿，问道。

“秘密。”Charles快活地说。

“你最近有不少秘密邮件啊。”Erik说。

“是的。”Charles承认道，但没有再多说。

他并不是为自己买的东西感到羞耻，也不怎么在乎Erik是否知道他买了性爱玩具。尽管详细谈论他们的性爱计划对Hank不厚道，但却不是Charles向Erik隐瞒的原因。

Erik跟很多人交往过。很多人。Charles知道Erik不会随意鉴定他，但仍然忍不住觉得……自己相形之下显得青涩。他知道，在Erik发现Charles爱他并且承认自己感情的幻想世界中，Erik绝不会因为他不懂男男性爱的种种知识而嫌弃他。但他也很清楚这是对他的另一打击——Charles不仅外表、身体和行为跟那些苗条的潮男不同，而且也不懂怎么像他们那样跟Erik在一起。当然了，他看过黄片，有过幻想，但这跟实际操作不同，跟亲身体验不同。

Charles不愿承认，但他情不自禁地感到了解脱。假如现在他和Erik之间真的发生什么，他就是有准备的人了。

这么想听起来太糟糕了。Charles不禁觉得有点儿可耻，听起来像是——呃，像是他在利用Hank。事实根本不是这样，他非常喜欢Hank，他们在一起时的欢声笑语和孜孜探索本身就是特别的体验，根本无关Erik。

但即使如此，解脱感也并未退却。哪怕确认他依然恋着Erik的羞耻感也不能使它退却——尽管的确相当羞耻。离那个一见钟情的万圣节派对已经过去一年，他对Erik的恋慕之情却一分未减。

然而，老实说，Charles并不觉得自己耿耿于怀。他并没有呆坐着花痴Erik，也没有痴等Erik突然发现。他和Erik的友情独特而珍贵，Charles看重它胜过一切。暗恋Erik不过是背景中不变的常量罢了。

“所以你今晚想喝酒还是玩拼字游戏？”离开宿舍时，Erik问道。

“嗯，我今晚有安排，”Charles一边想着，一边自个儿笑了，说道，“不过可以推迟。”


End file.
